The Danger in Dalliance
by SliceOfLife
Summary: In a life where power is the strongest tool and your riches buy you safe keeping from the dangers of your friends, what can the beautiful and innocent do in the hands of their enemies? AU.
1. A Fate Sealed

**Summary: **In a life where power is the strongest tool and your riches buy you safe keeping from the dangers of your friends, what can the beautiful and innocent do in the hands of their enemies?

-xxx-

"_You are at the mercy of your greatest enemies. What will you do now?"_

"_I don't intend to roll over and accept my fate, if that's what you are insinuating."_

-xxx-

Ch.1 A Fate Sealed

The war continued to rage throughout the lands. Villages were being burnt to the ground, entire families were being ruthlessly slaughter like herds of cows at a butcher shop, and countrymen were fighting needlessly to prove their worth in the world while others fought just to stay alive.

Times were hard, but living proved to be even more difficult.

One would never whole heatedly consider themselves safe in the world that they were now living in. Friends would sell each other out if it meant siding with someone who they assumed could better protect them, but in the end those who were supposed to protect them would be the very ones to strike them down in the midst of battle. For this was the way of power. Everyone seeks it, but not all may grasp it.

But there are some in this world who don't fight for power. They simply fight for what is right and fight for those who have no one else to fight for them. They fight for the innocent, the weak, and unable. One of those is the Haruno family; Keepers of the East and rulers of the city of Konoha. A city surrounded by lush forests that grew year round. A city blessed with an everlasting spring with the sigil of a large ever-growing tree. The city rapidly grew every year with travelers who wished to reside for the rest of their lives within its walls.

Konoha's ruler was a just and fair one, known for his kindness and level head. The city suffered a great loss and the death of his Lady almost twenty years ago, but began to bloom once again as the Lord and Lady's only child, a daughter, grew up. For with the death of the Lord's wife came the life of their daughter, Sakura. She was truly a human being that perfectly represented the land that kept her. Her hair was the color of the flamboyant carnations that bloomed around the forests, her eyes the color of vivid greenery. She held herself with a charm and grace above most women but with a humbleness that would surprise most inhabitants of the world. She was truly compassionate and cared more for the people of her city than she did her own wellbeing.

Now at the age of nineteen, her beauty had surpassed all expectations, her elegance had become a note for bards to sing about, and her duty as her father's daughter, the keeper of the east, was always present in her mind. Tales of her spread through the nation. Those who spoke of her only did so in the highest regards, and those who didn't know her simply wanted to know her in some way. Every lord with a son unspoken for sent proposals of marriage to her doorstep. They hoped that she would accept and join their nation ruling at the side as lady of the land. Some proposed to her for power, for whoever took her hand would also one day rule the land she came from. And that was a power only one could hold.

As she walked down one of the corridors of her castle, she glanced down at the letter in her hands. A letter addressed to her that requested her presence in the nation's capital. The letters on the page spelled out that she would be an honored guest of the King's, but she felt as though she was being summoned under false pretences. As she reached the exit that lead to the training grounds, she smiled at those she passed by and made her way over towards her father who was practicing with some of his finest fighters.

"Father," she called out with a smile that caught his attention. He turned towards his daughter with a similar happiness, the wrinkles across his aging face crinkling with the facial movement.

He greeted her with a chaste kiss on the forehead, his red-ish white facial hair tickling her skin. "What do you have there, my dear?"

She let out a short breath while a coy smile reached her lips as she passed along the delivered parchment. "It seems my presence is being requested in the capital," his daughter explained as she watched her father read the note before she began moving towards the ledge looking over the practice grounds. "It says that my visit will be to see the capital and enjoy my time there but I can't help but wonder if I'm being called upon to fill the seat next to the newly appointed King."

"It's true that you are a highly sought after choice to be wed too," her father began as he moved to join her on the edge of the balcony. "It is also true that the nobility in the capital have the tendency to align with their own agendas without informing others." He refolded the letter and handed it back to his daughter, his matching emerald eyes glancing into her own. "Unfortunately this is not an offer we can refuse. Doing so would directly insult the King, which is not an offence we would like to commit in these times, nor ever."

"I believe the writer of this letter knew it would be impossible to refuse. I assume this is why the bottom of this delivery states that a convoy will be here in two days time to receive me and travel with me to the capital," Sakura replied quietly as she toyed with the long sleeve of her light blue dress. Whoever addressed the letter had already sent the convoy two weeks prior to its arrival. The length of time that it took from a journey to the capital to Konoha. "So it seems that I shall not have a choice in the matter regardless."

Her father turned towards her and placed his hands on her cheeks and gave her a comforting smile. "So it seems, my dear. So it seems. But it is only for a visit and you shall return home in no time at all."

She let out a sigh as she brought one of her hands up to cover one of her father's that laid on her face. Her lips pulled into a sad but accepting smile, for she knew her fate just as well as her father did. "I hope so father. I truly do."

-xxx-

In exactly two day's time, as the letter had stated, a convoy arrived at the gates of Konoha promptly at first light baring the colorful banners of the King. Sakura watched from the top of her father's keep as numbers of men entered through the main gate. Some were riding horses while others were traveling on foot. They carried supplies with them for the journey to her country and the journey back to the capital. She could tell the men that were traveling that came from higher born families. They were the ones riding the horses, while their servants followed behind them carrying their master's banners with pride.

Most visitors who came to her city stayed for a prolonged period of time, whether it was for business or pleasure. She was sure her new travel companions would be at least staying the night to rest then they would leave before the light hit the sky on the next morning, for it was quite a journey to reach the capitol from Konoha. The young lady of the land let her eyes slide closed as the cool morning breeze flittered through her lightly curled guava tresses. She supposed it was time to go greet the King's men even if she had no desire to do so.

Sleep sounded so much more appealing than greeting a load of the King's pompous followers and presumable friends. But it couldn't be helped. A smile had to be strapped onto her pretty face as she faced her new company for who knows how long. She began her descent down to the front gates and saw her father and his men speaking with the procession. She made her way to stand next to her father. He greeted her with a warm smile and she kissed him on the cheek. "Father," she greeted as she turned to face the two men now standing before her which she could only assume to be the ones in charge of the voyage. She took in their appearances and delved into what she knew about her country and the men who lived in it.

"My lords," her father called out. "This is my daughter, Sakura; the one true heir to the land of Konoha."

"My dear, this is-" she stopped him with a sweet smile as she gazed at the men before her. "I am aware of who they are father."

One of the men let a small lopsided grin appear across his features, "Well I suppose my reputation precedes me then."

"I would let you believe that, but to save you from your own head and to be honest with you, you are carrying your banners with you and your armor sports the crest of your house; Deidara of house Iwa."

The man hailed from a land in the mountains where their stone was their greatest trade item. He was the only son of the ruler of his native land and would someday take the throne when his father passed on, which didn't seem to be very soon. Deidara seized this opportunity to make a name for himself in the capitol and became fast friends with the king. And though she noticed the crest of his house on his armor, she noticed it was not the type of armor worn by the natives of his country. The metal work was more advanced and the defensive material was richer of those found in the mountains where he hailed from. The hardness and masculinity of the armor was counterbalanced by the long blonde hair he sported and the brightness of his cerulean eyes. His features showed his masculinity meshed with softer assets all at once. Saying that he had a sense of beauty would be putting it in the simplest of terms. She was sure the man before had been breaking his fair share or hearts since his early teens.

A larger man standing behind the only son of the Iwa house chuckled as he adjusted the large sword strapped to his broad back, "It seems that your cockiness is the only thing that precedes you, Deidara."

"As your stature precedes you, Kisame," Sakura added wittily to the conversation. "It's not often that someone has the honor of having the legendary swordsman of the mist accompanying them to the capital."

The addressed man gave her a pointed smile as he responded, "Was it the height that gave it away or the fact that my features seem to be bluer than others you've seen?"

All that was stated was true of the gallant fighter that stood before Sakura. His reputation was unprecedented by others of his caliber as he climbed through the ranks as nothing but a boy of thirteen to reach the highest honors as one of the nation's most renowned fighters. Now as a full-fledged man of twenty-eight, there were very few that had been rumored to challenge the swordsman of the mist in a dual. Although she had never seen him fight, the young girl was sure she didn't need him to prove his skills to her. Not only were his skills fierce, but his appearance matched them tenfold. His height surpassed any man she had ever seen and his muscles couldn't simply be hidden under a cloak of steel defenses. It was surely a surprise that armor could even be made to fit someone of his build. Certainly the most interesting aspect of his wasn't only his physique, but the blue hues to his person. Both his hair and skin had an unnatural hue that made his features stand out from all others.

The young lady of Konoha could not help but crack an amused smile at the man's quip upon his own person. She could certainly appreciate someone with a sense of humor, especially if they could learn to laugh at themselves. It was certainly a humble thought. "I presume all that has been said could be giveaways to your person, but then I suppose we would have to take into consideration the rumors that Deidara certainly possess the most handsome hair this nation has ever seen on a man of his stature."

Kisame seemed to not be able to contain his laughter any longer as the deep sounds of his expressed amusement echoed throughout the city, certainly waking those who were still in their beds this early in the day. The sound was rough and booming as it developed low in his chest. Sakura found that she rather enjoyed the larger man's laugh. "You have quite the mouth on you there, my lady. I can certainly welcome a woman that can openly insult Deidara's hair and make it sound so eloquent."

"And I can certainly value a warrior who knows when to keep his mouth shut, yeah," Deidara retorted quickly as his eyes turned back to Sakura, looking her over. "I will gladly admit that I am pleasantly surprised by you, Lady Sakura. You are not quite like most highborn ladies I've seen in this world."

"Have you had the pleasure of seeing many highborn ladies, my lord?" Sakura countered quickly with a raised pink brow in his direction. She would not be the only one to test the strangers in front of her.

Deidara smirked at her comment and slowly replied, "Not as many as I would have liked, my lady; certainly none as beautiful as you."

"You're too kind, my lord," she used this as an automatic response to those who complimented her, for flattering was not a tool that would work on her. So she simply smiled and turned towards her father.

"I'm sure you and your men are exhausted from your journey," he began, understanding the signal his daughter was sending. "You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I will gladly restock any supplies you require for your journey back. I will have lodging prepared for you and your men right away."

"Most appreciated, Lord Haruno," Deidara replied as he glanced back at his traveling group. "We would like to leave as soon as possible, tomorrow morning if feasible. The king requested that lady Sakura be in the capital for the King's tourney that is coming up. Leaving tomorrow should give us enough headway to reach the capital in time, yeah."

"Very well then," the lord of the land replied. "I shall gather what you require to leave on the morrow. Please make yourselves comfortable until then."

-xxx-

When day broke on the next morning, the men who had just arrived were back on their feet and raring to go on the journey back to where they came. Sakura had packed a slew of clothing items for her trip as well as her stay with the nobilities in the King's city. As she watched the men strap up their horses and reattached their pieces of armor, she held out a hand and produced a clicking noise with her mouth. A few seconds later she felt the warmth of a puff of breath against her palm and she smiled. Turning towards the source, she placed her hands delicately on either side of its face and stroked the soft hair gently.

"I'm sure you're glad to be getting the chance to get out of the stables for a while, aren't you?" she asked the giant animal who huffed in response. She leaned her head against the animal's own as she stroked its dark mane. "Don't you worry, you'll be sick of me by the time we reach the capital. Perhaps we can find you a good looking female companion for you to befriend."

The horse whinnied in reply allowing her smile to widen. She handed the reins off to one of the nearby servants who brought her horse in line with the convoy. Adjusting one of the sleeves on her long traveling cloak that pooled around her feet, she moved over towards the leaders of her traveling party.

"As radiant as ever, my lady," Deidara greeted as he strapped up the last saddle bag on his horse's load. "Do you have everything you require, yeah?"

Sakura nodded in reply as she turned towards Kisame, giving him a small smile in greeting. "When do we leave?"

"Once you have said your goodbyes," the blue swordsman answered back as he adjusted the thick leather gloves he was wearing.

Giving a sign of acknowledgment, she moved towards her father who wrapped is strong arms around her in a tight and loving embrace. "I love you more than words, my dear daughter. I will pray for you safe voyage, to the capital and back home to me once again."

"And I love you, father," she said lovingly as she placed a kiss upon one of his whiskered cheeks. "I promise to return to you safely."

Moving away from her father and towards her dark colored steed, Deidara was waiting to help her up. She raised a brow at him as he held out a tanned hand in her direction. "Would you like some assistance, my lady?"

A short amused noise carried from the back of her throat. Undoing the clasps of her cloak, she let it pool around her revealing an outfit suited for riding. Brown leather pants and a light weight cream shirt with long sleeves. She scooped up her cloak and draped it over the back of her saddle before putting a foot of one of her riding boots in the stirrup and heaving herself onto her horse.

An amused smirk was now playing across Deidara's handsome features in response to her actions. Sakura gave him a look of her own as she replied, "Did you really think I'd be wearing a dress to ride a horse? I can assure you I'm smarter than that." She leaned down slightly so that to others it seemed as though she was adjusting her saddle while she really whispered to Deidara, "But I think you're more upset that you didn't have the chance to have a look up the dress you assumed I was wearing."

"Touché, my lady. Touché."

-xxx-

As their two and a half week journey finally came to an end and the gates of the King's city were in sight, Sakura could only let out a sigh of relief. Though they did make impeccable time reaching the gates, long voyages had the tendency to become tedious and rather boring after time. The initial sense of adventure and excitement was soon lost after the first few days for most that traveled; for only so many stories could be shared and games could be played to pass the time. She found that Deidara's ideas for passing time were experiences she'd rather not associate herself with.

"Have you ever been to the capital before, Lady Sakura?" Kisame questioned as they made the final trek to the front entrance. He was stationed next to her on a horse of his own.

"I cannot say I have had the pleasure of its splendor, though I have heard so much about it," the female responded as she took in the sight of the large stone palace and the monstrous gates that surrounded it. Suna was always said to be an amazing city, breathtaking with its warm climate and view of the waterfront right outside the castle. Now she could understand what all the books have been telling her since she was a young girl learning to read about the history of her country. "It truly is breath taking," she whispered to herself as she continued to take in the new sights around her.

When they finally reached the front gates, she watched Kisame nod up to guard at the top of the guard tower. A few seconds later the cranking of metal upon metal reached her ears as the guards cranked the entrance gates to an open stance. There in all its glory stood the inner makings of the city of Suna. Its people filled the streets, carrying carts, buying goods, greeting one another as friends and family alike. It was as if the city was unaffected by the true danger and damnation occurring throughout the rest of the world. They were all naïve to the conquest of power and evil that awaited them outside the protection of their King's city. And because of this, Sakura could not accept the cities true beauty, for it was all just a clever rouse put on by the nobility that protected what little they had left.

"Where are we headed now?" Sakura asked Deidara as he sucked in a breath of the familiar air now surrounding him. He was stationed in front of Kisame and herself.

"I assume you'll want a proper bath before you meet the king," the blonde responded lightly as they made their way towards the castle that could be seen in the distance ahead of them. "Two weeks riding a horse tends to make you smell like one, yeah."

With a crinkle of her small nose, she shot the young Lord of Iwa a dirty look. Regrettably, it seemed that he was speaking only the truth.

-xxx-

After she had soaked in what started out as a hot bath for what seemed like hours on end, she finally emerged from the tub and dressed to take in the spacious room that she would have during her stay in the capital. The room was certainly large; with a bed that she was confident she would sleep right in the middle of and feel as thought she was in heaven surrounded by the softest white clouds. There was a sitting area and a large balcony over looking the city and the water playing as its backdrop. It was almost too perfect.

As she retrieved one of the dresses from one of her trunks, she pulled out one of her favorites. A pale green dress; tight around her torso and flowing around her feet. The neck line shaped into a v and pulled out to wrap around just the edges of her shoulders and tops of her arms. The paleness of her skin compliment the color of the dress as her pink locks only seemed to stand out further. The real reason that it was one of her favorites was because it once belonged to her late mother. A woman she never had the chance to meet and a woman who left very big shoes for her to fill in her absence.

Searching through a small box stashed away in the trunk she opened, she pulled out a necklace; also her favorite one. The chain was gold and in the middle was the symbol of her house pressed into a gold medallion. Fingering through her long pink locks and tucking them to one side, she began to latch on her piece of jewelry when there was a knock at her door.

She called out for them to enter and turned to be greeted to the sight of a new yet familiar face. "Lady Sakura," the man greeted as he stepped through the doorway, his voice as rich as the softest velvet.

"Lord Uchiha," she greeted as she moved her hands to clasp in front of her, necklace still in her grasp. "It's been a long time."

"That it has, my lady. Almost ten years. You have certainly grown more beautiful since we last saw each other," the quiet lord told her. She smiled at his compliment knowing that it was sincere.

"The years have been kind to you, Itachi. But you still remain a man of very few words," the Haruno lady replied with a joking tone which was enough to pull a small smile at the corner of the man's lips as he said nothing in reply.

The Uchiha family was a very noble one. They were one of the oldest families in the histories priding themselves on tradition and brilliance. Fighting in many wars since the creation of this world, they grew experienced in the ways of battle which allowed them to be some of the most tactful and cunning minds the land had ever seen. The Uchiha's were close neighbors to the Haruno's as they fell slightly west of them holding a large amount of territory in the central lands. The two families rarely interacted with each other unless it was a matter of the highest importance. The ruler of their lands, Fugaku Uchiha, was a proud and stoic many of very few words or smiles. His solemn demeanor was well known throughout the nations. He and his wife produced two strong sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi, being the eldest, would someday take over his father's role as protector of their lands. But for now, he was taking his own path as one of the King's highest advisors while his younger brother was proving himself as a proud Uchiha warrior of the highest caliber.

"Do you acquire assistance with that?" Itachi inquired, signaling to the gold in her hands.

Nodding in reply, Itachi moved forward and received the necklace from Sakura's hands. Turning her back to him, she combed her hair over one of her shoulders to make the eldest Uchiha's task simpler. She felt the warmth of his fingers as he worked at the task of the clasp on the gold chain, hooking it into place proficiently.

Touching the medallion that now hung in the center of her chest she turned to the man and provided him with a thankful smile before taking the arm he was now holding out for her. As her hand lay just about the crook of his elbow, he laid his opposite hand atop of hers as customary fashion and began to exit her out of the room and down to the king's throne room.

"So what should I know about this king before I meet him?" Sakura queried as they walked the halls of the castle. "Is he hideously deformed? Is he four feet tall? Is he missing a limb?"

Itachi let out a short sound that almost sounded like a laugh, "Are those really appropriate questions to be asking, Lady Sakura?"

She hummed in reply while a small pout formed on her lips, "I suppose not. But you could have at least humored me for a little while."

The Uchiha heir allowed his amused smile to remain across his features at her words. "I supposed Deidara is better suited for quips of humor."

"Ah," she agreed shortly as they turned with the path of the hallway. "I suppose you would be more suitable for intellectual conversations of stratagem and wit."

"Precisely," he answered back at her compliment he graciously approved. "In terms of the King; he is a man of few words. His rule is firm, but he has a great attachment with the more beautiful things in life such as the arts. A man who enjoys a challenge, but has little elation for patience."

"As do most people of this world," Sakura retorted towards Itachi's final comment. They stopped a few feet away from the entrance to the thrown room. She knew this due to the elaborate detail of the large doors and the fact that there were so many guards posted around it. The doors seemed to be carved from a beautiful slab of red cedar as she could tell by its color and the faint but distinct scent that seemed to be permanent in the air. The guards posted around them had armor that held the crest of the King and his capital. She noted they each wore a sword attached to their belts, and even though they were indoors, each adorned a helm of steel that matched their armor that hid their faces from view. "Any parting advice before I meet my fate?"

"Your fate?" the man questioned as he glanced into her entrancing green irises.

"You can be straight with me, my lord. I know for what reasons I have been brought here, although they may not have been made explicitly clear," she began as her light voice showed signs of her seriousness. "The King has been looking for a suitable bride for well over 3 months now. His father before him for many years prior. Their search has left him with naught so the eyes of his council have turned to something a little further from their reach."

Itachi's eyes showed amusement at her words and her wit towards the situation, "Further from reach?"

"Indeed," she answered back. "As a woman of a high born family, high status, and of the correct age, I am a top candidate; that I am well aware. But what pushes me further from his reach is that as a lady of highborn status, of whom has reached the age of her own consensus at her future, I have the right of choice. The laws of my land state that I have say over whom I do or do not wish to marry. This law was signed in approval of royalty many years ago and still has validity in a matter of court."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at her words, but a smirk was reaching back to his lips once more. This woman was more cunning and intelligent than he gave her credit for.

"So in response to your question again; yes. I am further from his reach. Unlike the other women who he has been matched with in the past, he had final say on whether or not he found them fit to be his queen. In this instance, he has no final say. I do." She released herself from his grasp and took a step back. She allowed a smile to pull back to her features as she watched him. "But as a member of the King's esteemed council, I'm sure you were already well aware of all of that. Weren't you?"

Itachi's smirk pulled even wider across his features. The woman before him was truly unlike any other in the world. A challenge in her own right and a beauty beyond compare. The elder Uchiha took a step forward to make up the distance she had put between them. His hand moved to ghost over the pale skin of her cheek. Sakura was not affected by the action, which intrigued him further. "I am well aware of your situation, my lady."

Sakura raised a pink brow in his direction which seemed to show amusement, "So you were hoping that _I _wasn't."

Itachi remained silent as he cupped the side of her delicate features. His silence seemed to be answer enough for Sakura to deduct an answer, and he knew that. "It's a pity to be underestimated, my lord," she told him as she allowed one of her hands to grasp his that was at her face.

"It will not happen again, my lady," Itachi answered back simply, as he watched her lower his hand from her features.

"See that it doesn't," she said finally as she moved to stand in front of the throne room doors. She nodded towards the guards as they began to push the large wood doors so that she could continue to meet the man who was said to rule her. But she would make it known; there was no man that could rule Sakura Haruno.

-xxx-

**Author's Note:** So, hi. I found this sitting around on my computer and I decided to finish it up and put it out there. I should be updating other things; I know. But I'm working on them. For some reason I was really inspired to write on this topic. Being a huge super fan of George R.R Martin's series, _A Song of Ice and Fire, _I thought it would be fun to write something of this time period. Very 'Game of Thrones' esc. This is not just a one pair story. You all know of my crippling fear of commitment when it comes to our pink haired beauty. I love Sakura to sample the plethora of men available to her. So let me know what you think of this. I actually plan to update this very soon because I'm already halfway through the next chapter. In terms of the title, dalliance translates into a brief love affair.


	2. The Game of Royalty

-xxx-

"_Do I amuse you, my lady?"_

"_Not in the way you would think, but more so than you would like."_

-xxx-

The Game of Royalty

The doors in front of her pushed open slowly, as she could hear the King's crier on the other side announce her arrival.

"May I present; Lady of the eastern forest and Princess of Konoha, Sakura Haruno!"

Though her title may not have been as long or nearly as impressive as some of the nobles she had met or those even in the same room as her now, she knew it was a well-known one. She walked through the entrance to the throne room with her hands clasped gently in front of her body. Her walk was that of confidence and sophistication. It would show that she was not afraid of what awaited her. The green dress she wore flowed effortlessly around her legs as she walked and her tresses the color of bright carnations carried behind her smoothly. She took in the company of the room subtly as she walked. She noticed Deidara and Kisame near the front of the room. There were also a couple of older nobles she previously encountered in Konoha, but still quite a few unfamiliar faces. Finally looking towards the center of the room, her eyes laid upon the King seated at his large, overzealous throne.

He had hair that reminded her of cinnamon picking up with rich red tones and eyes of opulent brown nutmeg. His complexion was fair and unblemished. His face was defined with an elegant nose, strong masculine jawline, and perfectly round eyes that seemed to have a sort of laze to them. And those eyes couldn't seemed to be taken away from her form. He was seated in his throne with his back against the furniture. One arm rested on the piece while the other was brought towards his face with his nimble fingers resting just under his bottom lip as if he was simply taking it all in. He had one leg that rested on the other with his ankle resting upon the opposite knee. His garb was that of true elegance. He wore no heavy plated steel armor, instead he word fabrics of high quality. They had tones that were rich like the earth around his city. They seemed to only accent his features.

When she finally reached a manageable distance from the throne, she bent herself into a low curtsy out of respect for his position. "My King," she greeted as he head dipped curtly with the rest of her body. Once she was straighten, she watched as the King's eyes bored into hers with a look she couldn't quite pinpoint. "It is a pleasure to join you in the capital. I have to admit, I've never had the delight of witnessing the city for myself, but it is truly astounding beyond any comparison. Books and tales of its splendor show it no true justice."

Her words were eloquent as she spoke them. Her voice was light as she ended her words with a small smile touching her lips. She could tell as he watched her, that he was sizing her up as most did when they first saw her.

"I am pleased that you can see the beauty here," his voice was soft yet deep. It had a texture that could be compared to a fine wine paired with a rich dessert. "I hope that it remains this beautiful for all its many years to come. To me, the capital is a work of art that remains everlasting in all of its glory."

His words brought back Itachi's comment for the King's love of art. It made sense that he would even view his city in such a way. "I have heard that the forests you hail from have quite a magnificence of their own," the King added as he continued to gaze at the pink haired woman gracing his throne room.

"They certainly do, my King," Sakura replied back with a fond smile as she thought back to her home and the everlasting spring that her family's land was blessed with. "The forests contain every shade of green imaginable. Even colors you could never imagine seeing in a forest."

"Even pink?" The King's question, she could tell, was a small prod at the color of her hair. He was testing her quickness as well as her temper.

"I am not the only thing pink of color that you'll find in the forests of Konoha, my king," Sakura retorted as her smile turned into something of a smirk. She heard a few low chuckles around the room from her small quip. She recognized Deidara's as one of them.

"Interesting. Perhaps I'll have to visit your forests someday and see so with my own eyes, Lady Sakura," the red headed royalty answered back as she dared think she saw amusement in his dark eyes.

"We would be honored to have you, my king."

"I supposed you are wondering why I have asked you here, my lady."

Sakura held back the blatant amusement she felt for his words as she noticed that Itachi had taken his place near the front of the room. He shot her a look of his own. "The possibilities are endless, my King, but I would be honored if you would allow me to know."

Something passed through his dark eyes, realization? She wasn't sure, but she allowed him to continue. "The King's tourney takes place on the morrow and I would be pleased if you would attend as my honored guest."

"I would gladly accept your offer, my King. How could I refuse? It is something I have never had the pleasure to attend before," her play on words may have been oblivious by most, but not to all. The King being one of them. He smirked so naturally that it looked as though it belonged forever across his handsome features.

"Then I look forward to your attendance, _my lady_. Until then I shall set up a tour of the city so that you can become better acquainted with its beauty and people."

"That's very gracious, my King," she answered simply out of curtesy of his gesture.

"Sasori," he spoke suddenly as he glanced down at her, removing his hand from his face. "You may call me Sasori."

It was a test and she knew it. He wanted to know her reaction. Most would graciously accept the compliment he was giving by allowing them to call him by his given name, but doing so was an act of submission. One she was not willing to take.

"I apologize, _my King_," she put emphasis on the title she used. "I would, but I'd rather not have anyone getting the wrong impression."

With her final words, she gave him a short upturn of her lips before she curtsied and excused herself from his throne room. A wider smirk broke out across the Sasori's features. The woman he just witnessed was perfect. Though he only had a brief encounter with her, she had the audacity to deny him in a public setting. It helped that her beauty was unprecedented by all others he had ever seen. Hair of the most unique shade of pink, skin that reminded him of porcelain, eyes that he was sure were taken straight from the greenery of her forest home. She also held herself in a way that most woman wouldn't. Her confidence and demur were addictive as he watched her carry herself. She was breathtaking and a true piece of art as she stood before his throne. "You seemed to have found one with spirit," he addressed to the room. "Well done."

"My King," Itachi called out as he bowed before him. "I believe that you should be informed on her…rather interesting situation in this matter."

"Go on," Sasori replied as he waved a hand in the dark haired male's direction.

"Even if you believe she is a suitable match, the agreement must be consensual. There are laws of her land that invoke her with this right."

"A challenge in her own right," Sasori muttered under his breath as his fingers found the underside of his lip once more. "I could easily force her hand. She seems to have much to protect."

"That is true, but I ask you not to underestimate her, my King," Itachi told him. "She is more than what she seems."

"If you don't find yourself up for the challenge, my King, I would love to give it a try, yeah," Deidara added with a smirk gracing his tanned features. "She's a woman of uncompromising qualities."

Sasori's brows quirk slightly in amusement as he turned towards his overconfident friend, "You truly think she'd consider some like you, Deidara?"

"Are you afraid of that possibility, yeah?" Deidara quipped towards his longtime friend as his smirk grew wider. He knew that Sasori always enjoyed a challenge when one was presented.

"I will make this clear. I plan to pursue her, but with the customs of her lineage I cannot make that as explicit as I desire at the moment," the red haired king began as he glanced around this room towards some of his closest comrades. "If you wish to win her hand, you may try for yourself. But I warn you not to come in my way."

The men in the room smirked. Their king was giving them a chance that they simply could not pass up. A chance to win the heart of one, Sakura Haruno. In any way that they could.

-xxx-

As Sakura returned to the room she was given upon her arrival, she let out a breath of frustration. "Arrogant man," she hissed as she ran a hand through her hair. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to quell the emotions that were running through her. In the past, she had met her fair share of overconfident nobles that tried to win her favor. But none had quite the status or sense of entitlement the man she just met was acquainted with. He was very confident with himself, and she could tell he was not a warm and friendly man like her father was. Far from it. She was aware of some of the stories that had circled through their nation about the temper and cruel streak the king contained in his twenty-five year old body. He was the reason that no one could feel safe in their beds at night. He was a sigil of rebellion across the nations. Many did not support his ideals and wanted nothing more than to see his blood coat the streets, while others were just too afraid to oppose tradition. This was the man who started the civil wars and bloodshed across her country.

Her thoughts made her want to take her frustration out on something. She briefly wondered if Deidara would lend her his face so that she could meet it with a fist or two. Letting out a sigh, she found her way to the back balcony of her bedroom. Leaning against its railing, she found herself overlooking the city. Though it was a city built on lies, it was still a beautiful one. Though there weren't as many trees in the city as she was accustomed to in her home, she was pleasantly surprised by the water that she could see at the far end of the King's city. A quiet knock at her door brought her attention back from her musing as she welcomed the company into her room. Speak of the devil.

"My lady," Deidara greeted with a small smile gracing his features. "I have been instructed to give you a tour of our great city. If you would be so kind as to accompany me, yeah?"

He held out his arm for her to take. She moved gracefully across her room until she reached the blonde haired man. Mimicking what she had done with Itachi not much earlier, she placed her hand in the crook of Deidara's elbow and he allowed his hand to rest upon her own. Though she knew Deidara was enjoying the skin on skin contact very much, she still wished to be free to walk on her own.

They made their way out of the castle through the front gates and were greeted by the booming market district of the city. The people around her were moving with a purpose as they filled the streets, purchasing what were necessities to their lives. Though Konoha had its own market district, it couldn't quite compare to that of the capitals.

"I suppose the crowds can be a shock for anyone who is unfamiliar with Suna, yeah," her blonde companion spoke up as he led her through the streets, she felt as he pulled her slightly closer into his side. The feeling of his side against her was warm as their body heat mingled in the humid Suna air. She found it slightly odd that he was taking her through town of all places. Most large cities she had ever been to besides her own always found a reason to hide their specific districts so that eyes would not fall to what the rulers could not control.

"It isn't so much the crowds as it is the fact that you would take me through them, my lord," she stated simply as she took in the sights around her. There were vendors of all varieties selling silks, dried fruits, musky spices, glass beads, and other goods she was unaccustomed to from the area. "Most cities as large as this don't tend to allow nobles to walk right through. They try to turn a blind eye to the most dangerous roots of their cities."

"No need to be nervous, my lady," Deidara told her as she could feel his superciliousness elevate at his very words. "I'll be here to protect you if anything should come to harm you."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek lightly as her lips pursed out. It was the only way to hold back the rude comments that so wanted to escape from her pretty pink lips. "It's a comfort to know that, my lord."

Deidara gave her a small but confident smile as his head grew at her words. He thought he was doing so well, but he was unaware of the fact that though Sakura may have been a lady of high status, she was well versed in her own defense. They walked up and down the streets of Suna's market place. Deidara explained that Suna was well know its mineral materials. Most cities traded for precious metals to forge weapons and armor such as iron, steel, and silver. But Suna also remained one of the most popular precious gemstone destinations across the vast country. They had high amounts of amethyst, diamond, jade, opal, quartz, and topaz stones. More than any of the surrounding cities combined. With its high mineral value, Suna rose to be the richest country back in its early years which lead to its selection as the capital.

"There are certain points in the year that are much busier than others," Deidara explained as they exited the market district and moved back around the large protective walls of the king's castle. "In the summer it tends to be much too hot for merchants to travel for trading purposes. Our peak seasons are when the rest of the nation experiences their winter months, yeah. There are quite a few noble families who come to stay in Suna during those months."

"It's really quite amazing just how many resources Suna provides," Sakura mused as she glanced up at the large castle walls. The sun was high in the sky and she could feel its heat beating down against her pale skin. She was sure her skin would have a colored flush from the sun when she returned to her room.

"It's also a plus for Suna as well, yeah."

Sakura turned her attention towards her blonde escort. "What do you mean, my lord?"

"Well it's quite obvious that no county can deny Suna when its resources are so essential to daily life. No one can deny the king when their most important resources lay on the line. Their cities would suffer, and our king is only so patient when he has been wronged, yeah." The words streamed from his mouth and Sakura pondered if he was aware to how truly haughty he sounded. The method of which Suna had gained their impressive following wasn't because of who ruled them. Countries did what they had to in order to survive, even if that meant following the rule of a tyrant with eyes closed to the suffering of the rest of his realm.

"Your methodology is pathetic at best, my lord," Sakura voice could no longer be contained. The quell of a proper lady had been thrown from the balcony of her bedroom as she let her thoughts flow freely to the ignorant man in front of her. She knew Deidara had fully turned his attention to her, but she couldn't bear to look him in the eye at the moment. "A country should follow a king because they believe in his ideals and support that he is doing better for the rest of the nation. They should not have to be depreciated and follow out of terror because they fear for their existence on this earth. A king should rule with a firm hand, but at the same time a king needs to have enough of a heart to not always expect something in return. A king needs to see what is best for others and not always what is best for him alone. Bettering a nation is one thing, bettering only himself is something completely different. And it is a great consequence to pay when he's burning this nation to the ground."

Deidara watched her in amazement as she freely spoke her mind to him. Most would be killed for even uttering words close to what she dared speak freely. That only made his desire for her heighten. "Those are dangerous words, Lady Sakura. Lesser men have been struck down for what you declare, yeah."

"I am no man and your king does not scare me," she told the blonde friend of the king. She knew her words could get her killed, but she decided to fuel the fire. Someone had too.

"He is your king as well, my lady."

"He may have a title, but any man who knows nothing about me, my country, or the nation he is supposed to be fighting for is no king of mine." The lady of the forest released herself from the man's grasp as she stepped away. Her hands were clasped delicately in front of her, but Deidara swore he could see her knuckles turning white under her own grip. "If you don't mind, _Lord Iwa_, I'd like to continue to explore the city on my own."

He knew it wasn't a matter of whether or not he minded, that addition was just out of pure curtesy. She was going to go off on her own regardless. He smirked before he bent low at his waist to bow in front of her. "As you wish, my lady."

She listened as his footsteps crushed the earth while he made way to his fresh path from her sight. The pink haired woman finally had the chance to release the frustrated breath from her parted lips. This city and its inhabitants were much more precarious than she initially gave them credit for. Their game was forbidding and they were well aware of that fact. She would have to play her cards right unless she wanted to fall victim to the treachery her fate could lead to. The thought that the nobles of the city would put on a front to their true intentions was only a false hope at this point. There seemed to be no remorse, at least from the inquest she was picking up from Deidara's words.

Sakura continued her path along the outer wall of the castle, stuck in her own musings. The sound of metal connecting with itself rang through her sensitive ears and it drew her in like a month to a blazing flame. Her steps seemed to take her to the training grounds of the King's guard. There seemed to be a group of men practicing their sword work. She knew this king's guard to be ruthless and very accomplished at their positions. The king only accepted the highest ranked soldiers to join his personal flank and they had yet to disappoint. Looking past the group of men practicing, she saw Kisame's familiar form. He was taking in the practice of his men with his muscled arms crossing his broad chest. If she had heard correctly, he was the caption of the king's guard.

Making her way past the blocked off training fields, and successfully distracting some of the practicing guards in the process, she made her way to stand next to the large blue hued swordsman who gave her a pointed grin at her arrival. He was not adorning the typical steel breastplate and relating armor. He had changed into a casual leather tunic that reached his knees. It was a garb she was familiar with. Leather defenses were quite popular in Konoha and for most warriors to where when not gracing their traditional armor. His was charcoal in color and proceeded to accent the hue of his skin and hair. She noticed that his enormous sword was not committed to his back as he critiqued his men's training.

"What a pleasant surprise, my lady," he greeted. His tone had its familiar gruff edge to it as he gave her a pointed smile, showing his dangerous yet intriguing set of teeth. "It's not often we have the company of a noble lady such as yourself at your training area. To what do we owe the honor?"

Sakura knew the pleasantries and civil banter were not something the large warrior was as accustomed to as some of his other companions. She was sure he had no need for them until the point that he reached the king's guard. Warriors of his stature and strength typically spoke with their swords and received their answers in blood.

The Konoha native gave him a warm smile, "No need to be so formal, Kisame. I'm sure having someone not of the guards attune to your practice makes you slightly uncomfortable."

He smirked at the blunt nature of her words. He appreciated the honesty as he watched her lean against the protective fence enclosing the practice area. Her sparkling emerald eyes were focused on the men who were fighting, taking in each movement of their sword and step of their feet.

"So what brought you out here, my lady? Surely it wasn't just to bask in my radiance," Kisame's quip quickly brought a small bubble of laughter to leave her lips. She smiled as she spoke, still keeping her keen eyes on the fighters. "True that it is not my only reason," her words gave back the playful push he started. "But truth be told, I desired to get away from a certain Iwa native before I did something I would regret to ruin his lovely surface."

It was Kisame's turn to let out a short laugh at her answer. "Be honest, my lady, would you truly have regretted it?"

Her eyes upturned to look at him through the corners and her smile widened. It was enough of an answer for both of them to be amused. Kisame decided that he still needed an answer to a question floating through his mind. "I take it that the situation with a certain prince of Iwa is the reason you are walking the city alone? That's not entirely safe, my lady. The King would be very displeased."

Sakura chose to ignore the comment about the king. She felt no pity at his displeasure. "Did I forget to mention that the prince's eyes also had the fondness of wondering quite too often for my liking?" Sakura watched as understanding and annoyance crossed the guard captain's face in one motion. "Beside the point, _Captain_," she emphasized his title as she spoke. "I am quite capable of defending my own honor."

Sakura turned her attention back to the guards as she changed the subject. "Are any of them going to participate in the tourney tomorrow?"

Kisame let out a short grunt as he followed her posture to lean against the fencing, "A few of them. The King's tourney pays in titles and notoriety amongst the nation. As men with little or nothing to their name, they will risk the chance of being killed to reap the benefits."

Sakura hummed briefly in response before she turned her attention back to Kisame, "Will you be partaking in the tourney?"

He shot her another smile that witnessed his pointed teeth, "Curious to appreciate just how expertly I can use my sword, my lady?"

He noticed the amusement that tugged at her plump lips, "I'll admit to my curiosity, yes. It's not every day one has the chance to witness the legendary swordsman of the mist in action."

The captain of the guard chuckled at the familiar title she used. "Truthfully, I was not planning on participating," he began to tell her as he noticed the slight disappointment flash through her eyes. "But I suppose those contending could use some worthy competition."

Before she had the chance to respond, a voice broke them from conversation.

"Captain."

Kisame turned his attention to the man now standing on his opposite side from Sakura. "What is it, Suigetsu?"

"The King requests your presence," the addressed man replied. She noticed the drawl of his tone was not native to Suna and almost sounded similar to Kisame's.

"Of course," Kisame answered back. She couldn't tell if it was a sarcastic quip or a straight forward answer. The blue hued man took a step back from the fence and turned towards Sakura, "Lady Sakura, this is Suigetsu Hozuki. He is the second in command of the king's guard and my right hand man."

She took in the appearance of the man now taking a step towards her. He was younger than Kisame, possibly closer to her in age. His skin was pale like hers, and his eyes were a deep shade of purple. They were unique and beautiful in their own way. His hair was white in color with a blue hue as it reach just to touch his shoulders. When Suigetsu stood in front of her, he gave her a large smile in which she noticed his teeth were similar to Kisame's. He gave a low bow before speaking, "A pleasure, Lady Sakura." When he arose from his gesture of respect, he lightly grasped her hand and placed a chaste kiss across her knuckles.

Sakura's cheeks flush slightly at the unexpected gesture from the man before. It was a typical gesture of nobles, never a man of the king's guard. It was truly a first. Kisame smacked the younger boy at the back of the head. "Imbecile," he chided in his deep baritone voice. "That is no way to treat a woman of her status. Remember your place."

The younger guard stepped back as he consoled the back of his now sore skull, "Can you blame me, Captain? Her beauty is breathtaking!"

Sakura smirked at their banter as she let out a small giggle, "You certainly have no discomfort around authority."

"No respect is more his tone," Kisame scolded towards Suigetsu. "I apologize on his behalf, my lady."

"No harm done," she told them both with a smile. "It's actually a breath of fresh air at the unexpected."

Kisame smirked, "Careful what you wish for, my lady." He turned to his right hand man and give him a serious glance. "Behave yourself. I'd hate to remove you out of the tourney tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Suigetsu grumbled as Kisame gave Sakura a respectful bow of his head, which she returned with a small smile, before he turned towards the castle.

"So, Lady Sakura, you'll be attending the tourney tomorrow?" Suigetsu questioned as he resumed Kisame's previous position beside her.

"Yes, I am to be the King's honored guest," she answered back as she tried not to roll her emerald eyes at the title of her attendance. "Will you be partaking in the tourney?"

"Of course!" Suigetsu retorted as he gave her a pointed grin. "It will be my second chance participating. This year I anticipate to come out with a better result."

She simply smiled at his optimism as she turned towards him, "Are you nervous?"

"Not particularly. Unless I have to go up against the captain, in which case I certainly will be," Suigetsu explained as he cringed at his new thought. It was understandable that he would be nervous to face his superior. Especially after all she had heard about Kisame's incredible fighting ability.

"Well I wish you luck regardless, I will be rooting for you," she told him with another smile as she moved to take her leave from the area before sparing one last glance at the practice ring. "Tell the one on the right that he'll get more dependable control over his sword if he chokes up on the hilt."

He gave her a bow, "Until tomorrow, my lady." He watched as she shot him a smile over her shoulder before she made her way out of the training grounds. And he watched her go with the flow of her dress and the sway of her hair. He began to pray that he won tomorrow so that he would have enough titles to impress the noble lady with pink hair.

-xxx-

As Sakura finally decided to make her way back towards the castle, she began to wonder of the other nobility that would be in attendance at the king's event. Perhaps her father had even sent some of their best warriors to Konoha to participate. She was unsure, but it gave her something to look forward to on the next day. Turning down the next street, she noticed a commotion coming from a building up ahead. Staying on the far end of the street, she allowed her senses to stay alert. Once she came close enough, she was able to identify the building as a brothel. Her delicate nose wrinkled in disgust. Although she knew almost every city had one, or many, including Konoha, it did not mean that she had to support them. Noticing that the commotion seemed to be between two men, she delved closer into the scene.

One man, who seemed to be the owner of the establishment, was blocking the doorway and yelling at another man who was now outside the building and waiting at the bottom of its steps. He seemed to be yelling back at the owner with colorful language of his own.

"I will not allow you back into my establishment!" The owner was a burly, middle aged man, whose hair was thinning while signs of his maturation started to surface across his tanned skin.

"And why the hell not?!" The other man protested. "Those whores were there to service _me_, which is exactly what they were fucking doing until you barged in!"

The language he used would make anyone blush. It was not common to hear someone use such language so openly. Especially so close to the king's castle. Finally taking the chance to intake the foul mouthed man's appearance, she noticed he was possibly within ten years of her own age and regrettably handsome. His skin was tan which was contrasted by the slivery white hair that was tightly slicked back across his head. His facial features were masculine and defining from what she could see from his profile as he colorfully yelled at the brothel owner. He was wearing a black long sleeved cloak that reached his feet, but she swore he wore no shirt underneath as tan skin could be seen when he moved slightly. She could not see the color of his irises, but she was curious to their color.

"You pay me to have sex with these woman-"

"Which I fucking _do_," the one with the silver hair interrupted.

"Not to slice them up with the intent to kill them!" the brothel owner finished. "If you return, I will have you arrested!"

The owner closed the doors behind him as he returned to his establishment. The silver haired man dressed in black let out a stream of insulting curses. Some of which her delicate ears had never heard. Deciding it was time to move on, she tried to move past the man who was still intent on making a scene in the middle of the street. She made it precisely ten feet past him before she was rudely called out.

"Oi, pink wench! How'd you like to acquire all of the fucking pleasures of Jashin?!"

She felt a slight twitch to her pink brow. Turning around to face the foulmouthed man, she rose a brow in his direction. Now having the opportunity to full take in his appearance, she noticed the symbol that hung around his neck. He was not just a normal man.

"A priest at a brothel, that's rich," she mused allowed at the fact that his attire was not a cloak but a priest's robe desecrated as it was wore so openly at his chest.

"I'm not a priest, you fiery little whore," he groaned out. She couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance or pleasure. His eyes raked up her body and once they made eye contact again, his tongue darted out to lick his lips. "I'm a fucking celebrant. A follower and worshiper of Jashin. Bring those sweet hips of yours over here and I'll fucking tell you all about it."

Sakura pursed her lips slightly as she sent a glare towards the Jashin follower. This man had to be one of the most foul she had ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with. "Come over here and call me a whore again, I'll make sure that you'll only be able to worship on your knees."

The man let out another groan. This time she was sure it was out of enjoyment as he sent her a grin and took the audacious paces towards her. "You're a fucking delightful little creature," he purred as he closed the expanse between them, moving a hand up to grasp her feminine jaw. "I can't begin to express all the positions I'd like to fuc-"

His crude comment was cut off by a quick blow to the side of his face. His breath swept quickly into his lungs, but before he could recover he felt another limb sweep behind his shins that knocked him flat onto the ground under him. He held his cheek in slight pain but mostly shock as he looked up into the shocking jade eyes of the pink haired woman before him. She had just punched him. Punched him. He moaned, but not out of pain. She was ethereal and violent all in the same moment. She was utterly perfect.

"Come at me like that again, and I promise your pride won't be the only thing I damage." With her final words, she effortlessly walked away leaving him on the ground to watch her as she went.

-xxx-

When she walked through the castle doors, she mused at the bruise that was now forming across her right hand after punching the man with the white hair. He was annoying and certainly crude, but maybe she had pushed it a little too far. She held lightly onto her sore appendage. Letting out a sigh, she had every intent of heading back to her room to change when she was stopped by Deidara.

"My lady," he greeted with his usual cocky smirk. "You were quite leisurely coming back, yeah. Did you enjoy the rest of your day?"

"Of course, my lord." Because any other answer would have been unacceptable. She simply smiled and moved to turn away until Deidara caught notice of her bruising knuckles. He moved forwards quickly, holding onto the damaged hand with such care it surprised her.

"What happened?" his tone was serious and he was so concerned that he hadn't even address her directly.

"It's nothing, my lord, a careless accident on my part," she answered back as she tried to pull herself from his grasp. He was not allowing that to happen as he inspected her injury. His cerulean eyes looked up into her own before speaking. "This was no accident, my lady. So I'll ask you again; what happened?"

She desperately wanted to keep the occurrence to herself. She was fully capable of looking after her own wellbeing while she was confined in the capital. But the look of pure concern haunting his beautiful eyes allowed herself to tell him the truth. "I had the unfortunate pleasure of running into a Jashinist."

"_Hidan_," she heard Deidara growl through his teeth. "That bastard, yeah. He'll answer for this."

"It's really not as serious as it seems, my lord," she tried to reason as she felt his grip tighten slightly on her hand causing her to wince at the pressure.

"The matter is_ very_ serious, my lady." His voice was serious as he looked deep into her eyes. "There is no reason you should be harmed while in the capital, let alone _touched_ by such filth. I will not stand for it."

"I think you misunderstand the situation, my lord. I am the cause of my own harm in this case."

"How did this come about?"

"I…" she hesitated as she looked away from his eyes and lightly bit into her lower lip. "I may have punched him…in the face."

Deidara paused, eyes widening. He wasn't sure if he had just heard the woman before him correctly. "You punched Hidan in the face?"

She gave a short nod as her only reply, now slightly embarrassed by the fact that she told him the truth of the situation. She should have just kept to herself or told him she tripped. Glancing back over towards the lord of Iwa, she noticed amusement now playing on his lips. "I was aware that you were a strong willed woman, my lady, but this has shed a new light on your person completely."

She was sure that he no longer had an interest in her after such brash behavior. Not that she minded. It would be nice not to have to worry about his eyes wondering in places they shouldn't. Instead of sending her away, he laughed. Her look of astonishment turned towards him with eyes wide. "My lady, I find myself even more enthralled in you than I originally thought possible, yeah. I hope that you will allow me the honor of learning you further during you time in the capital."

His words were astonishing to say the least. Her lips parted to allow the disbelief to exhale. Before she knew what was happening next, she felt Deidara raise her injured hand to his lips to place a chaste yet passionate kiss against her bruised knuckles. Her flush traveled to her cheeks before she was aware of it. Deidara had certainly stepped up in his intentions, and she would have to do the same if she had any hope of getting out unscathed.

Unknown them, a pair of powerful eyes had witness their scene. The game was truly just beginning.

-xxx-

**Author's Note:** Back so soon. I know, it's impressive. We met some new faces here and you should look forward to meeting even more in the next chapter. Needless to say, this is a very Akatsuki centered story, but there will be others that make their appearances. For example, Suigetsu. It just fit perfectly. And I adore him. He's refreshing to write because I don't see him as a proper gentleman like most of the men in this story have to be. I think that's the hardest part of writing this story. I need to keep each of them in character, but the time period is different so that is something I am struggling with. With the next season of 'Game of Thrones' premiering soon, I think it has me in this time period mood. Which I enjoy. Leave me your thoughts. I hope to have more out soon.


	3. In the Name of the King

-xxx-

"_Would you allow me to fight in your honor, my lady?"_

"_I am the only one who will fight in my honor."_

-xxx-

Ch.3 In the Name of the King

The next morning when Sakura arose from what she wanted to call her temporary living quarters, she let out a subtle sigh. Today was the day of the King's tourney. The best knights from all across the nation would participate for the honor of a high statured title through means of petty violence. She was meant to be Sasori's honored guest. That translated to a form of amusement other than the small competition held for the king's favor. It was as if she were a rare animal, meant to be set on display. You could look, but you could not touch. The King meant to show her off to the crowds of people in attendance. And he meant to show her his standing place in the line of power. One that was uncompromised by any living man.

As she got ready that morning, the king had sent over a handmaiden to help her with her preparations. After Sakura had bathed, she had moved to pull a dress for the day when she noticed one that was already laid upon her bed with a note.

_My Lady,_

_I hope that you will honor me by wearing this dress to the tourney. It is of traditional Suna custom, but it was made specifically for you. _

_I hope the gift pleases you._

_Sasori _

Holding the note in her hand and looking upon the dress that was given to her, she highly considered not wearing it. Wearing it would mean accepting a gift as well as an open invitation for submission. Not wearing it was a blatant insult to the king which would please her to no end, but may not be in her best interest. The dress was truly beautiful and impeccably made. It was a deep red in color. The fabric was such a high count that she had never seen a red so vibrant and rich in its end state. It had short sleeves that would cup around her outer shoulders but leave the tops of them exposed. The neckline was deep and she knew it would expose more of her assets than she was used to. The bodice had gold embroidery decorating it, contrasting the blood red color of the dress. She traced the gold flower design with her fingers, taking in their craftsmanship.

Perhaps, she thought, she could use this dress to her advantage. She was aware that with the color scheme, she was meant to stand out in a crowd. She could also guess that the king would adorn similar colors to herself. It was a mark of possession from the king. It would show traveling nobles his blatant intentions for the woman with carnation colored hair. But for those who were unaware of the customs of her land, they would have a surprise in store.

"Shall I assist you with that, my lady?" the handmaiden questioned as she watched the princess of Konoha finger at the fabric.

"That would be much appreciated," Sakura answered as the mischievous smile never escaped her pastel pink lips. She would play his game, but the rules she followed would be her own.

-xxx-

"My King, your expression shows that you are amused by something, yeah," Deidara commented as he stood next to the king who was seated in a chair on his lavish balcony to his royal suite. "Care to indulge?"

The king let a smirk grace his handsome features as he glanced up towards his blonde companion. "I have left a gift with the lady of the forest. I am interested to see how she will play her cards in response. From what I've been informed, she dances only to her own music. Though she may not blatantly insult me, I must anticipate her boldness."

"I would have to agree with what you've been informed, My King," Deidara replied with a smirk of his own crossing his tanned features. The morning Suna air played through his long blonde tresses. "She knows how to play the game, and she does it well, yeah."

"I will get what I want in the end, Deidara," Sasori replied as he ran a hand through his ruffled red tresses. "I always do."

"Of course, My King," Deidara replied simply as he bowed low at his waist and dismissed himself from the royal chambers. He walked from the room and a small smirk challenged his mouth. "But perhaps you are not fully aware of what you are up against, yeah."

-xxx-

The town was bustling as Sakura finally exited the castle that morning. She was told she would be escorted to the location of the tourney, but she had not been informed of whom she would be escorted by. So now she simply waited in the king's garden just outside the castle. It didn't quite compare to her own in Konoha, she loved to be among nature. It calmed her as much as anything could in such a dangerous place.

"Lady Sakura," she heard a voice call out to her from the opposing end of the garden. The voice had a familiar ring to it and as she glanced up to meet to person it belonged to, she was met with a face she hadn't seen in years.

"Kakashi," she whispered in slight astonishment as she picked up the side of her dress and ran towards the man from her home country. When she finally reached him she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce embrace. Her arms curled around his neck as his rested lightly around her back. She whispered his name again into the crook of his neck as if it was reassurance that he was actually in front of her. Relief poured from her in waves. It had been so long since she had seen him.

"I am so overjoyed to see you," she told him as she pulled back and gave him a genuine smile. "It has been much too long."

She took time to delve into his appearance. He had not changed much. His silver hair was still spiked highly at the top of his head while a navy masked still guarded the lower portion of his face. He donned a navy colored leather tunic that reached his knees with dark pants underneath. She could tell by the crinkles around his eyes that he was smiling at her. "That it has, Lady Sakura. That it has," he concurred as also took in her appearance. "You've grown even more radiant since the last time I saw you."

Kakashi had been a knight in her father's service back in his younger days. He retired to accept a seat on her father's council shortly after Sakura turned ten. The young Haruno heir had always looked up to the man as a column of support and friendship. He had seen her grow up, and she had seen him start to develop the first signs of aging across his features. Although Kakashi had always kept a young look, she would tease him that his trips to the rumored fountain of youth needed to become more frequent. He would simply tousle her hair in return.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he watched her. His hand came up to cup her cheek. "How did you stumble into this mess, my lady? This is no safe place to be for someone such as yourself," his tone was that of concern as his brow creased to follow his tone.

She hummed initially in reply as grasped his wrist lightly and mustered a small smile, "I suppose beauty and a high ranking title come at a price, or so I've been warned. But what has brought you to Suna, Kakashi?"

"I was recently in Uchiha territory, meeting with their own king when I received a summons from your father asking me to come to Suna for the King's Tourney," Kakashi began as he let his hand fall away from the young girl's face. "He knew you would need support here, so he sent me. I will protect you to the best of my abilities, my lady. And I will get you out of here."

"Oh, Kakashi," she mumbled as a sigh escaped her lips. "Don't you see? There is no way out of the capital unless it is of the king's own volition. I have to tread lightly and do what I can to survive. They play an extremely dangerous game here, and if I want any chance of leaving here alive I need to play along."

"The desert is no place for a flower, Sakura."

The warm desert breeze danced through her curled pink tresses as she looked up into the harsh Suna sun. "The only thing that can survive in a desert is a scorpion, Kakashi. And those whom the scorpion wishes to protect."

-xxx-

Kakashi escorted her to a large area just behind the king's castle. It was decorated with the traditional neutral colors of Suna as were the natives of the King's country. The day was hot, but if you looked upon those who were used to the heat, you would think they were dressed for the purpose of warmth. The garbs were long, some even had cloaks covering their heads from the harsh onslaught from the sun. Sakura stood out like a red rose in a garden of cacti.

Her arm was placed gently into the crook of Kakashi's as he held an umbrella for the sole purpose of shade in his other hand. She protested that she could carry it on her own, but he denied her with a small smile. Onlookers watched as she entered their line of sight. It was hard to miss someone in a crowd when they wore a color differed from all others. When she would attend events similar to this in Konoha, she would have people greeting her, striking up conversation, and calling out to her from the crowd. But here in Suna, they all just stared in amazement and shock. She was a rare bird to be feathered on display.

As if having the possibility to read her thoughts, Kakashi gave her hand a comforting squeeze with his own. She turned to him with a smile gracing her features. She certainly felt more at ease knowing that she had Kakashi at her side. The Haruno princess glanced up at the area where the event was to take place. There was a large fenced in area. The main event was one on one fighting by any warriors who dared to enter. Anything it took to appease their powerful king. At the sides of the fences there were the dwellers of the city standing around to have a good view of the fights. On one side, there was a large wooden structure that contained rows of seats and a large cloth covering to protect from the sun. It was for nobles and honored guests of the king. She noticed that the King's position was lavish under the structure with a makeshift throne and a dignified section that stood out from the rest. She noticed a few seats surround the royal area. She could presume one of them would be where she would watch the tourney. She knew that the king would want to keep her within his line of sight.

"Lady Sakura," she heard a voice call out from her left. Turning her head towards the sound, she was greet with the presence of the eldest Uchiha prince.

"Lord Itachi," she greeted back simply as she and Kakashi paused in their movements.

"You look exquisite, my lady," Itachi compliment as he bowed slightly before grasping her free hand and planting a chaste affection across her knuckles. A polite smile graced her features, but she did not respond to the commendation. "The King has requested that you join him in the royal viewing area."

"Of course, my lord," was her automatic reply as Itachi lead them to the royal enclosure amongst the wooden structure. She was to have the seat to the left of the king. Close enough so that his intentions were clear but far enough away from the fighting so that she was safe. It was much too close to the king in her own opinion, but speaking so aloud would be inappropriate. A seat next to the most powerful man in all the nations was one sought after by many, and gifted to few.

She took her seat gracefully, allowing the red fabric of her elegant dress to pool around her seat as she watched servants of the king seat up the arena. "Ser Kakashi," Itachi called out as he watched the silver haired man stand behind the pink haired princess. "If you would follow me, I can acquire you a seat further down on the podium. It would be much more comfortable than standing."

Kakashi and Sakura both knew what the clever Uchiha was trying to pull. The lady of the forest would always remain one step ahead whether those around her knew so or not. "I believe that Kakashi would prefer to stay close to me," Sakura began as she glanced up at the addressed man behind her, giving him a short look. "He has always been rather protective of me, since I was a child actually. I'd like for him to stay, if that won't source too much of a problem."

"I can assure you, Lady Sakura, the safest place for you to be is at the king's side during this tourney," Itachi explained as he tried to weave around the validity of her words in attempt to use them against her.

"I must _insist_ that he stays, my lord," Sakura retorted as she glanced at the dark haired man from the corner of her eye giving him a smile that was borderline taunting. "I hope you understand."

"If you insist, my lady," Itachi replied simply as he knew he had lost the battle she had waged. He gave a simple bow before leaving to attend to other duties.

"Ser Kakashi," her silver haired companion mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his effortless spikes. "I haven't been a knight in nearly ten years and yet the title still follows me."

Sakura let out a quiet snicker at his discontentment. "A well-deserved title will follow one for the rest of their days on this earth. You were a well renowned knight of your time, and still are, of course you'd be remembered as such. It's a sign of respect to your accomplishments."

The silver knight let out a small sigh at her words, "You are much too mature for your age, my lady. You make me feel so much older than I truly am."

The princess let out another sound of amusement, "Don't doubt your abilities, _Ser _Kakashi. We both are well aware of the simple fact that you could rank rather highly in this little competition if you so desire too. You're not that out of practice."

"I shall take your compliments as they come, my lady," he replied back with a small crinkle to the edges of his eyes.

Soon after their banter, other guests started filtering into the stands around her. They were all dressed in higher classed attire so she assumed them to be nobles of some relation. Where they were from, she was unsure. None of them looked all that familiar. She noticed that some of them continued to steal glances her way, while some of them scowled at her position so close to the king. She thought to herself that if they so desperately wished her further away, she would trade with any of them willingly.

She noticed a man who was walking in her direction. He was quite tall with hair the color of the soft orange of a sunrise. His garb was a pale gray formal tunic that was slightly unclasped around his elegant neck. As he grew nearer she noticed the intricate details of his face, and more specifically the many silver piercings that adorned his features. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. They were in his lips and around either sides of his nose. It was very uncommon around all of the nations to have anything so boldly on your person, but she was aware of a select few countries who honored the decoration as a sign of power. She now noticed that he was heading right towards her.

"Lady Haruno," he greeted in a voice so deep that it made her spine quiver. He bowed lowly in front of her before he stood directly at attention once more, his tall form towering over her seated one. "I am Pein, ruler of Amegakure. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Like wise, my lord," she greeted the taller man with her hands placed elegantly in her lap. "Is the tourney the reason for your travel so far away from your country? It must have been quite a long journey for you to be here today."

Ame, as most called it, was located in the far northwest corner of all of the nations. A country where the rain was rumored to never end. It was also said that Pein's rule over the land came in unorthodox ways, but the argument did not last for long because of the village's large turn around in a positive direction under the young lord's rein. Konoha and Ame did not have much face time with each other due to their far layouts from one another, but their statuses would be marked as neutrals.

"Indeed it is, my lady," he informed her. His voice still as deep and velvet like as it was the first time. "The king is a close friend of mine. I try and make it to his tourney every year if time permits. If I may, what has brought you so far from Konoha, my lady?"

"A personal request from the king, my lord. And a request from the king is something one can simply not refuse," she had meant to keep her comments as respectful as possible, but this one seemed to slip so effortlessly from her lips.

Pein seemed to understand the implication of her words which caused a small amount of amusement to spark across his pierced lips. "Indeed, my lady. Indeed." The leader of Ame sat in the open seat on her opposite side from the king's awaiting seat. "I look forward to getting the chance to know you, Lady Sakura," the pierced male spoke up from his seat. "Perhaps Ame and Konoha may be able to set up some type of trade."

"Perhaps, my lord. Perhaps."

A few minutes passed before the arrival of the king was announced. Everyone stood out of courtesy for his arrival as his crier announced him to the crowds. "May I present, King Sasori. Ruler of our great nations and the feared scorpion of the desert!"

Crowds cheered, nobles clapped, and Sakura forced her appreciation. The King made his way towards his seat next to Sakura. Flanking at his sides were Kisame, dressed in traditional King's guard armor of shining steel, and Deidara who was also sporting a dressing tunic in a grey-blue hue that accented his tan features and bright eyes. As the king reached his high podium, he took in her appearance and was pleased to see her attire. She curtsied for him out of respect, although he knew she held none for him. "You are a vision, Lady Sakura," he complimented as she rose from her sign of forced respect. He knew as well as she did, that all eyes had been turned towards them in their exchange. "I hope my gift has pleased you."

The dress was certainly eye-catching to anyone who saw her. The deep maroon color was heightened by the paleness of her porcelain white skin. The gold floral detail that played along the tight bodice of the dress accented the sun kissed markings she had acquired the day prior. The bodice itself held her small waist and ample bust, creating a significant dip that ended at the low valley between her chest. The princess would consider it the least modest of any dress she had ever worn. She was aware when eyes would wander to what was exposed. It was hard not to.

Her pink hair was delicately curled and pulled to cascade over the top of one of her exposed shoulders. The pink of her locks contrasted harshly amongst the red of her garment, but the king found that she looked rather good in the color of blood.

"Of course, My King," she answered politely as her smile played at her lips and her hands moved to clasp lightly in front of her. "How could one say no to something so lavish?"

Amusement danced in the king's brown orbs as he watched her. "I'm pleased to know you would not see it go to waste, my lady."

"What an insult that would be to its beauty, my king."

"An insult indeed, my lady. Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. The tourney should be starting momentarily."

She said nothing as she sat back down in her seat. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Kisame had taken up residence in the space behind herself and the king while Deidara sat on the king's opposite side. Sakura was at least glad that she could part from him for the time being. His presence could certainly prove suffocating. The rest of the nobles in the king's honored section had reclaimed their seats as the king moved forward to speak.

"I welcome you all to this year's tourney in my honor," his voice was smooth and even, unwavering in much emotion. Sakura considered his tone that of pure self-importance. "Today we will have the pleasure to watch warriors fight for the honor of a title in my name. A title worthy to the winner of the challenges faced before him. The rules are simply that there will be one winner to each battle. Those who claim victory will move on, and those who do not will be removed from the competition. Victory is claimed by an opponent's yield, or death. Without further ado, let us begin."

The applause roared once more as the king took his position upon his makeshift throne at Sakura's side. The Konoha native watched as the first two challengers made their way into the fighting arena, taking their position at opposing ends from one another. She glanced at the house sigils pressed into their armored plates, noticing they were both from Suna, she lost what little interest she had. Glancing towards the captain of the guard, she granted him a small smile.

"I was under the impression you would be fighting today," her voice told him lightly.

He returned her comment with a small grin. "I will be, my lady. If the competition proves that it needs a thrill. I would not dream of showing my talents if they are unnecessary."

"Of course, Kisame. Your talent for fighting should not be wasted if it can be helped," the princess quipped as a small taunting smirk played across her features.

"Speaking of talent, my lady," the king's voice broke her from her short conversation with his protector. "I am surprised that someone with as much fighting renowned as your knight has not entered my tourney."

"Your point is a valid one, my king, but Kakashi has moved on from his position as a knight many years ago," Sakura explained as she watched the first match instead of the king's eyes. "Though I can assure you he is not out of practice. I have seen him fight in so many tourneys that I find myself enjoying his company by my side this time."

The conversation was put to rest as the king had no way to continue it. They watched as the first match was won, and the losing opponent was knocked unconscious in his battle. The winning knight granted his victory to the king, before he left the arena.

"Do you have tourneys back in Konoha, Lady Sakura?" Pein's voice spoke from the silence, earning her attention.

"Certainly, my lord. They are highly celebrated competitions in my country, though they differ slightly from the way they are performed here," she explained as she watched the next two fighters enter the fighting pit, one of which she recognized as Kisame's right hand man, Suigetsu. He searched the crowd and found her face, granting her a confident smirk while bowing in her direction before he pulled his large sword from the holster on his back. An amused smile pulled at her lips as she watched him. She could truly appreciate his lighthearted nature, for it was rare to find in the king's city.

"How do they differ, my lady?" the Ame leader inquired her further as his eyes followed the scene playing forth.

"Although the intent to battle your opponents until there is one winner remains the same, our rules differ," Sakura answered back as she felt a comfortable breeze run through her hair as she watched Suigetsu's battle begin. "Victory never comes from death. Death is not a punishment I wish upon those who willingly participate in our tourneys. I prefer Konoha's tourneys to be blithe and more of a friendly competition than a battle to the death."

"But isn't death the proper punishment for those who are unable to bear what they brought upon themselves?" the king's words struck a disagreeable chord within her as he uttered them aloud. It was as if he held no pedestal for human life.

"Though death may be a punishment for some of this world's most ultimate betrayals, it is not deserved of the loss of a simple competition," her words were sharp, yet quiet, as they made their point. She felt her fists tighten with her words as she hid them in her lap.

"Touché, my lady," Pein responded before more could be said. The princess inwardly thanked him for that.

Her attention turned back towards the fight taking place before their eyes. She was surprised at the large weapon that Suigetsu had taken up for his battle. It was similar in comparison to the one she had seen Kisame with when he arrive in Konoha as her escort. Even with such a large weapon, his moves were still quick and lethal. His opponent was trained well, but not well enough to avoid some of the slashes that came his way. Eventually, he admitted defeat from the battle and yielded his position.

Suigetsu hardly looked as though he had broken a sweat in their dangerous dance. His attention turned to the King's booth as he gave the nobles a low bow before dedicating his battle. "I dedicate my victory to Lady Haruno of Konoha. May her beauty grant me luck in my battles to come."

Though she wanted to chuckle at his proclamation, she gave him a graceful smile hinted with evident amusement as he walked from his battle. She heard Kisame let out a brief sigh as he insulted his second in command for his idiocy.

"Quite the mouth on that one, yeah," Deidara mumbled just loud enough for Sakura to hear him over the noise of the crowds.

The next battle was about to begin and the princess eyes the sigils on the breastplates of the next two contestants. One of which she hadn't expected to see in the arena. "An Uchiha?" she questioned as she attempted to confirm the small fan emblem welded into the brilliant steel of the man's breastplate. She glanced up to the fighter's face and noticed his features fit the mold. His skin was perfectly pale, his hair dark as night with pieces framing his face while the rest effortlessly flew behind him. His dark eyes were accurately watching his opponent from the opposing side. Eyes she found that she oddly recognized.

"Itachi's younger brother," she heard Kakashi's voice reply from behind her. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"A well-known war general for the Uchiha's," Sakura murmured quietly as she recalled the position of the youngest son of the Uchiha household.

"He never misses the King's tourney," she heard Itachi's voice add in as he joined them in the open seat next to the Ame leader. He adjusted his black dress tunic as he sat in his chair, his long hair tied neatly behind him.

"I cannot recall if I've ever met your brother, my lord," Sakura retorted as she watched the younger Uchiha as his fight began.

"I can assure you, my lady, he is not all too thrilling in terms of company," Itachi let his quip towards his brother flow effortlessly from his lips.

Deidara snorted from further down in their seating arrangements, "In that sense, the brothers are not that different, my lady."

Sakura did not try very hard to quell her amusement as it sprouted at the corners of her lips. She glanced past the king and made eye contact with the blonde. "Some would say that silence is a virtue _quite_ cherished in companions, Lord Iwa."

"A notion I can favor," the king's voice added as he took a sip from his wine that he had just received. She knew his response was directed towards the man to his right. Deidara didn't seem to mind the witticism against his person, as he watched the younger Uchiha in battle.

Sasuke fought with a dangerous grace that she had never seen in a fighter before. His speed with heightened, his moves impeccable, and his skill with a sword was some of the most talented she'd ever seen. It almost seemed as if he was dancing around his opponent whilst he battled.

"He's quite talented," Sakura complimented as she could not remove her eyes from his swordsmanship. The battle seemed to end quickly as Sauske's opponent hastily withdrew to save his own life. He had no dedication to his battle as he simply bowed before the king as he exited the grounds.

As the next warriors entered the fighting pit, there was another sigil Sakura had not expected to see with a person so infamous that her heart skipped a beat in her chest. "Demon of the mist," Sakura found herself whispering as she watched the large man enter the arena.

His statue alone was frightening. He was one of the largest men she had ever seen and his height was not the only thing that intimidated those around him. His well-defined form was visible through his minimal armor he chose to sport for his battle. His face was mostly hidden by white bandages that wrapped his features. All that was exposed were his dark eyes that held nothing but malice behind them, evidence the princess could gather even from so far away from his position. His upper body was only covered by a leather tunic that did not reach past his shoulders, leaving his bare arms exposed. A bold move which would leave him exposed, if his adversary could even land a hit on him. From his infamy, it was unlikely. The weapon he carried resembled the same ones Kisame and Suigetsu carried. The polished steel reflected in the Suna sun and blinded some around the arena. Its blade was unmistakably sharp, and lethal.

"Correct, my lady. Zabuza Momochi a legendary swordsman hailing from Kiri challenged by no other of his time," Itachi informed her as the royals took in his sheer size compared to his opponent. She could have sworn she heard the captain of the guard make a small snort at the comment made, but she chose to ignore it.

"He has not attended every tourney held by the king, but those that he has have always claimed the ending victory, yeah," Deidara added.

"If I'm correct again, Lord Itachi, he is known for being merciless when it comes to his challengers."

"You are, Lady Sakura. To Zabuza, the only way to claim victory is through the death of his opponent. For that is the way of the swordsman of the mist," the Uchiha advisor replied as the Kiri fighter's opponent stepped into the ring. A boy who couldn't be too much younger than the fair princess. The young boy of Suna decent seemed to realize who his foe was, but to withdraw before the battle had even begun was an insult in the eyes of the king.

"And if his challenger yields?" the Konoha native questioned as she glanced from the corner of her eye at the king. His expression may have been hidden to most behind his wine glass as he drank from it, but she could see as clear as day the smirk that pulled at the corners of it.

"There are no survivors against Zabuza Momochi."

She wasn't quite sure who spoke, but she somehow anticipated the answer. It did nothing to sooth her nerves as the next battle started. Zabuza's sheer size did nothing to hold him back in terms of speed, but his movements were not graceful like the young Uchiha that battled beforehand. His strikes were vicious and full of savagery. He quickly drew blood from his foe, slicing a vital blood pathway in his arm. The liquid that matched Sakura's dress soaked the young boy's armor as he cried out in pain. Before one could blink, Zabuza had struck another vital point in the boy's leg causing him to fall to the dirt under him. The wound, Sakura assumed, would prevent the boy from walking, let alone fighting, for the rest of his life.

The princess's hands moved from her lap to the arm rests of her seat, digging her nails lighting into the wood. The boy continued to roll and hobble away from Zabuza's relentless attacks as the demon's bloodlust could not be quenched. The mist swordsman charged up for his next attacks as the Suna fell to the ground, looking up into the King's podium.

"I yield! I—" Before the boy could finish, Zabuza's blade at pierced his chest.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat whilst her emerald eyes widened as she witnessed the young boy's life leave his eyes. The victor brutishly pulled his large weapon from the boy's chest cavity, taking the time to wipe the blood that covered it across the limp corpse of whom it belonged to. Sakura found that she couldn't recall how to breathe as the demon was declared the winner of the match. The crowd roared with applause as the men sitting around her lightly clapped their hands, appreciating the victory. Konoha's princess could only watch as blank faced men arrived to the arena to carry out the dead body of a boy whose life was taken much too soon.

Her nails dug painfully into the arms of her chair. How could anyone in their right mind condone such violence? Such utterly pointless brutality? A sickening feeling pooled in Sakura's stomach as Zabuza exited the field without even a passing glance or hint of remorse towards the life he just stole. His challenger had undoubtedly yielded to admit his defeat. His plea could be heard from all ends of tourney, but the plea reached deaf ears. Zabuza Momochi spared none.

The crowd prattled of his marvelous victory, while Sakura acquired all the willpower she held within her to keep herself from screaming. There were a plethora of choice words the princess wished to spew to the vultures thrived of entertainment around her. People around them were dying in a real war that upset them, but they still enjoyed to watch people killed off for sport. The idea was morally repulsive.

"First time witnessing death, my lady?" Ame's ruler inquired as he couldn't help but notice her distraught reaction.

"Oh no, my lord. I have unfortunately witnessed my fair share of death during my time on this earth," the woman answered, her voice low as she tried to keep her emotions in order. Her eyes could not pull themselves from the fresh blood that stained the dirt in front of them. "What I have never seen until this moment is a life wasted so_ casually_ for the purpose of amusement. Forgive me if the concept is a bit _difficult_ to stomach."

The response she had not expected was laughter, but it was what she received from the lips of the young Iwa lord. "Welcome to the capital, my lady. It's a dangerous place for those light of heart who cannot stomach death, yeah. The game is consensual for those who enter the gates."

"Perhaps not for all, Lord Iwa," her voice was tight as she spoke to his last comment. "Though it may be a game, every game has a particular set of rules. But what purpose does a set of rules serve if those who set them forth elect not to follow them?"

A noise of amusement came from the king's throat, catching her attention. His brown eyes trailed over to meet with her emerald ones as she watched the corner of his mouth twist towards the sky. "Aren't rules meant to be challenged, my lady?"

"Disobeying the delicate state of order will only cause chaos," Sakura challenged. Her words fought towards his rule over the nations. They fought over the deaths he had so uncaringly caused. Her words fought against the cage he was trying to corner her into.

She watched as the king slowly reached out far enough to grasp her hand closest to him. His thumb ran over her knuckles as his fingers delicately traced the lengths of her own. "That's where the beauty of this world comes from, my lady. Art is made from the chaos that falls outside the control of order. Chaos is the raw beauty of this world."

"Perhaps you and I have very differing views of what art is," her voice retorted lowly as her vibrant eyes pressed the king to push her further.

"Perhaps," the king answered simply, his amusement not leaving his lips as his head bowed to reach her knuckles, placing a cold kiss upon them. "But I assure you, my lady, you will someday learn to agree with me. They always do. For all things come in dealings with chaos, but only those that can work its beauty will truly prosper."

-xxx-

**Author's Note: **Sakura has quite the clever little mouth on her. She is so much fun to write. The next chapter will be the second half of the tourney. I have quite the turning point in a few specific relationships planned. The angst will be so real it hurts. So I've introduced some new faces here; Kakashi, Pein, Sasuke, Zabuza. Pein's position fits very well in this story. I'd like to say this is an Akatsuki themed story in terms of main characters. I plan to give all of their members a role in this story. Almost all of them have made an appearance thus far, but we have a few more faces to see. What do you think about Zabuza? Quite the little devil isn't he? Don't think I'm done with him quite yet. And I thought Sakura deserved a little bit of light with all the darkness she's surrounded by, hence Kakashi. Expect more new characters in the upcoming chapters, don't rule out anyone from Konoha quite yet. Leave me your thoughts!


	4. Power vs Weakness

-xxx-

"_A favor owed to the king is a dangerous one. It is unlike any other favor."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_A favor requested by the king cannot be refused."_

-xxx-

Ch.4 Power vs. Weakness

Her discomfort around the king had not deceased. Though he was the most powerful and influential man in all the great nations, it was his outlook on life that distressed her the most. Watching him carelessly disregard the young boy who had died in his name at the hands of the mist demon was unsettling. Words of his cruelty always flutter to her ears, but she was unaware of their extent until the moment she had finally met him face to face. After their brief disagreement in terms of art, they had gone without words as the tourney continued. They finally reached the last entry round of the tourney. After this last round, all the previous winners would face up against each other until there was but one remaining. With Zabuza in the king's competition, she knew more blood would be staining the arena by the day's end.

The verdict had been met that Kisame would not be fighting in this tourney, but he did promise she would see him in action. If his skills were as legendary as she had heard, a fight against Zabuza may have worked out in a positive favor for the good captain. Sakura held in the thoughts as it wasn't right to wish for death, no matter how heinous the demon of the mist's crimes were.

The next two opponents stepped onto the field and Sakura took note of the sigils decorating their armor. One she was shocked to see as her eyes widened. The leaf emblem of her home was displayed proudly across the fighter's armor as he took a few practice swings with his sword. She whispered Kakashi's name, catching his attention to follow her gaze. It seemed the silver knight was just as shocked at the princess was.

"Is that…" Kakashi's voice trailed off as he tried to get a better view of the opponent who would fight in the name of Konoha.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sakura felt herself lifting from her seat as her feet drew her towards the railing of the king's podium. Her hands gently graced the wooden railing. Her green eyes were drawn towards the fighter as her pink lips delicately parted. So enthralled in the man before her, she tuned out the questioning voices from the powerful men seated behind her.

"It can't be," her whisper was carried by the breeze that blew around her, tousling her pink waves in its action. As if her tones carried down to the arena, the Konoha knight's attention drew towards her. Recognizing her appearance, he gave her a formal bow. When he stood at full attention, she fully took in the exterior of the man who now faced her. His hair the color of sunshine, his eyes the color of the bright cerulean ocean, his skin handsomely kissed by the sun as the familiar whiskered markings held upon his cheeks. The familiar face of her childhood that had been absent for so many years.

She felt the tears of joy spring to her eyes as her lips pulled into an effortless smile. She whispered his name as his boisterous grin graced his features. As his match was about to begin, she found her way back to her seat and attentively watched her native knight.

"Someone you know, my lady?" Itachi's voice questioned as he glanced down at her from two seat away.

"A friend I have not seen in many years, my lord. Certainly a face I had not expected to find here, but I cannot say I am displeased by that fact," she replied as the smile still could not leave her features. The men around her took note of that fact. The match had begun and Sakura was not surprised by the speed and skill of the familiar Konoha knight. It seemed his skill had significantly improved since she had last seen him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, if I recall correctly," Itachi's musing reached the ears of those around him.

"Ah, the Kyuubi of Konoha, yeah," Deidara ruminated as he inspected the battle with evident interest.

"A name he is not particularly fond of," Sakura added with slight aversion as she watched her friend in battle.

"Isn't it better to be known by infamy than not at all?" the Iwa prince bantered back towards the Konoha princess, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips.

"A matter decided by the ones who are trailed by infamy, I suppose," Sakura retorted as Naruto knocked his opponent to the ground, holding his sword to their neck. The chivalry of a Konoha knight, who gives their opponent the choice of life over death. The defeated opponent chose life as he yielded from battle. The victory would go to her shining knight.

The victor turned his attention towards the king's box where he appropriately bowed to the royalty in attendance before dedicating his battle. "I dedicate my victory to Konoha and its beautiful princess," Naruto's voice announced through the air as a beaming smile was sent towards the woman in question. She returned his smile with one of her own as he dismissed himself from the arena.

"If you don't mind, my king, I'd like to go congratulate my knight and wish him luck in his next battle during this short rest between battles."

"Of course, my lady," he replied as he watched her from the corner of his eye. "Luck is something he'll need in the battles to come."

The underlying warning was clear in the king's words, but she chose to ignore them. Giving the royal gentleman a collective curtsy, she made her way from the podium to find Naruto. Her silver protector was not far behind her.

The men watched her leave until she was out of sight. Hints of amusement played at the edge of the Ame leader's pierced lips. "If you do not move quickly, King Sasori, I will have her first."

"You may try, Pein. But you are not the only one after the young flower. Besides," the king began as he swirled around the red wine in his cup before turning his attention to the gray eyed man, "You are at a disadvantage."

"And what would that disadvantage be?" he questioned back blandly, with no real interest behind the king's comment.

"You hold no power over her," the king stated simply.

"And you do?" Pein tested, as his words bordered the edge of crossing a royal line.

The blunt words did not bother the king as a smirk carried across his flesh colored lips. "Power is an interesting form, my lords. It battles with its rival; weakness. For where there is weakness, there is power. To hold power, all you need is a weakness."

-xxx-

Sakura felt a weight lift effortlessly from her shoulders as she found her steps taking her further and further away from the royalty she had been seated around. Their presence had been suffocating as the vied for her attention and the king struck displeasing chords within her. A child would be better fit for the throne than he. In some sense, she viewed him as a child. The one purpose for his tourney that day was to appease his boredom. Like a child bored with his toys, he used violence and death to quench his fill.

She and Kakashi made their way to a tent that was setup nearby where the tourney participants spent their time between matches. It wasn't hard to pick out the person she was looking for as his voice carried effortlessly louder than the others emanating from the tent. Kakashi stepped before her, pulling back the fabric that kept them separate from the rest. The commotion and the entrance caused attention, calling forth the person she had been waiting for.

"Sakura," she heard his barely audible whisper reach her ears as he rushed towards her. Completely ignoring the others in the vicinity, his larger form enveloped her smaller one in a fierce embrace. Her arms held around his neck as his went to her small waist. He had grown taller since the last she saw him. She barely reached passed his shoulder and found her faced into the crook of his neck.

She whispered his name into his skin as she felt his hold tighten against her, the tears of joy returning to the brims of her eyes. When they finally pulled away from each other, she finally had the chance to take in how much he had truly matured in their years apart.

"What had this freaking sand king _done_ to you?" the blonde questioned with clear bluntness as he took in her appearance. It's true that the princess of Konoha was known for her modesty, so the fact that her wardrobe surprised the knight was not unexpected.

"A gift, meant to be somewhat meaningful as it originates from Suna, but a ploy for attention none the less," Sakura's words were quiet as she kept them from the prying ears filtered through the tent.

"He is playing with fire," the blonde knight dared.

"As am I, Naruto. But what choice do it have? There is always a chance when playing with fire that you will come out unscathed, is there not?" she retorted back as she played a light hand across his marked cheek.

"A risky gamble to take, Sakura," he replied back as his smile retouched his lips as he pulled her into himself once more. "I've missed you."

Her own smile returned as he embraced her. "I've missed you as well, Naruto. But what are you doing here? Do you realize how dangerous it is to be here?"

"For you, my lady, I would run through fire and back," he told her as they finally separated, ocean blue matching with clean cut emerald. "I needed to make sure you were safe when your father informed me of your invitation to Suna."

"She'll be safe, Naruto," Kakashi's voice finally spoke up from behind the two reuniting friends. "I am here with her now."

"Kakashi," Naruto greeted the older man with a smile shone in his direction. The older man shot him back with a nod and a small smile of his own. "I know you are more than capable of protecting Sakura, but I worry when we are under eyes threatened simply by our presence around her."

"Naruto, what I'm worried about now is _you_," the Konoha royalty stated as she watched her blonde companion. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea of who you could be up against today? Your insatiable thirst to thrust yourself into battle without knowing your opponents is dangerous."

The blonde knight rubbed the back of his neck shamefacedly as she chided him. Her eyes could not help but wonder as they found the large from of the mist demon. He was casually wiping all remnants of his kill from his blade. As if sensing eyes on him, his dark eyes turned up to meet her own. If she could see his lips that were now hidden under his white bandages, she knew would be met with a dangerously pointed smile as he watched her. His predatory natures was all too suffocating.

Turning her attention away from Zabuza's asphyxiating gaze, she grabbed her friends hand as her eyes down casted to the floor. "I just…I just don't know what I would do if I lost you. I can't lose another precious person to me, Naruto."

The men felt the pain in her voice as she spoke, but Naruto also felt how much she truly cared and it made his heart swell. He brought her hand to his lips as he kissed her knuckles affectionately as he gave her one of his familiar grins. "I know, Princess. I know. I promise to be careful and fight to my best ability."

She knew her knight was being sincere. He only used her formal title when he was. It alleviated some of her anxiety, but not all of it. Not when Zabuza Momochi was still allowed in the arena. She gave Naruto a smile as she took a step towards him, placing a feather light kiss upon his tanned cheek. "I wish you luck, Naruto. Please be careful."

A light flush barely danced upon his cheeks at her gesture, but it could still be seen. He gave her a nod and one of his brilliant smiles as he replied. "Of course, Sakura."

As she turned to leave, she caught the attention of the second in command of the king's guard. The confidant man took the steps that separated them as he appeared before. Just as before, he bowed lowly before taking her hand and lightly kissing her knuckles. "My lady, you are the most radiant thing my eyes have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes upon. I hope you have enjoyed the tourney thus far."

"Your words are kind, Suigetsu," she replied with a smile dancing at the corners of her lips. "And I enjoyed watching you fight. You are as skilled as you let on, if not more so."

"You flatter me, my lady," he said as his pointed smirk graced his light features. "I am glad you will have the chance to see me battle again."

"I look forward to it. Good luck to you," she told him with her smile still in place. She found that she did not need to force the motion, as she genuinely enjoyed the violet eyed king's guard. He gave her another bow and small smirk before she made her way to return to her seat, Kakashi as her shadow not far behind her.

-xxx-

The next round of battle was set to begin. All victors from the previous round were to face off against one another. The princess prayed that Naruto would not face Zabuza. She knew he was skilled, but the killing intent was rolling off the mist native in waves. The idea was unsettling in the least.

As the next match was announced, Suigetsu happened to be facing Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. After watching the young Uchiha's battle, she knew he would be a good opponent for Kisame's right hand man. The purple eyed knight seemed as though he would be someone who could enjoy a challenge that possessed genuine skill, and Sasuke would be just that.

"An interesting pairing," she heard Kakashi muse from behind her seated position.

"Suigetsu certainly appreciates a challenge," Kisame added with a small smirk touching his lips as he watched the knights enter the arena. "Your brother will be a formidable opponent, Lord Itachi."

"As will your knight," The eldest sibling replied back with amusement of his own touching his lips before he glanced down at the pink haired beauty seated a few chairs away.

"The Uchiha is going to win, yeah," Deidara declared as he watched the two titled fighters move to the middle of the battle grounds, sizing each other up. "He's the better of the two fighters."

"Because is name is more widely known?" Pein inquired as he leaned back in his seat, placing an inquiring hand at his jaw and under his bottom lip. His interest was captured.

The Ame leader's point was a valid one. Sasuke was much more well known that Suigetsu. In fact, most people outside of the city probably had never heard much of him. But Sasuke; his name had carried him through the ranks of battles and he had be given titles that most, like Suigetsu, had to work so hard for. After a while, he had lived up to the titles he had been thrust with and gained others on his own. But his name would always carry him further than most titles. It was the most prominent title he owned.

She could feel Suigetsu's confidence radiating from his body as his eyes focused on his opponent. She couldn't deny the small attachment she felt towards the man with blue hued hair. He was one of the only ones who treated her as an equal, regardless of their different in titles. And so she decided she would, as his fiercest support, root for him through the entirety of his battle. Kisame was right behind her with that idea.

-xxx-

Their battle had ended in Sasuke's victory. Though it was highly anticipated, the battle was a very close one. A fact that winning fighter was not satisfied with. Suigetsu ended up yielding, but he came very close in a few instances to striking Sasuke down. Their skill was almost too equally matched which is probably what upset the young Uchiha so much after he stormed out of the arena. Sakura smiled in Suigetsu's direction as he limped from the field. Sasuke had gotten in a few good strikes that would have him out of commission for the next few days.

Their intent was not to kill each other, which was a factor Sakura could greatly appreciate. That was deemed quickly into their battle as they gaged the other fighter's skill. The fight continued in efforts to push one another. To fight as equals. And although the battle did end with a winner, she could tell that Suigetsu was more than impressed, and dare she say happy to have fought someone as skilled as Sasuke. She was unsure of the young Uchiha's true feelings towards the outcome of the battle, but she felt that they would declare each other rivals and fight to best one another in the future.

As the next battle was announced, Sakura felt her throat tighten. As Zabuza's name was announce, she felt pity towards the one he would fight. But her pity turned to something else as his opponent was announced. Fear. It was fear gripping the inner workings of her chest, her heart suffocating from the crippling emotion that gripped her. Then her heart clenched painfully again in her chest. What was this other emotion?

"My king," her tone was not the one she was used to. The undertone was beseeching as she spoke. She never intended to ever ask the king for anything, but this instance was a time to reconsider. "I implore you to reconsider this fight."

The men seated around the remained quiet, but their full attention was on the tense princess seated next to the king. Her posture had gone stiff as her green eyes stared widely down at the arena.

"He has agreed to fight in this tourney, my lady, so he must face the consequences of his actions," the king replied with no sign of emotion in his stern voice.

"My King, is it really necessary for more bloodshed?" she tried as she turned her full attention to the man seated upon the large throne. She did not go into more detail with her plea. She couldn't. If she did, she knew her tears would not remain at bay in the depths of her emerald orbs. "Please reconsider."

She knew her request was a bold one, but she pressed on with it anyways. The king, now facing her, watched her in silence after her words. He took in her feminine features; her artfully high cheekbones, her perfectly pointed nose, her full pink lips, the curve that raced from her jaw down to the smooth column of her neck plunging into the deep neckline of the dress he had gifted her with. She was beautiful, like many woman he had seen before. But her beauty found a way to overshadow the other women. It was unique and breathtaking. But what really called to him, was the fire that stoked within her. She was a woman strong and independent like he'd never encountered. But there was a small part within him that wanted to see her break. And from the familiar emotion ebbing its way into her expression, he knew it was working. For he was the king. Every wish was his command.

"Though your plea for his life is sweet, my lady, it is too late for him to be saved by your words," the king told her as he instructed for the battle to begin. Sakura watched as Zabuza's opponent glanced up at her in the stands and gave her a confident smirk. His bright blonde hair fluttered around him through the cooling Suna breeze. She wished she could return the gesture, but her assurance was not as high-strung as his. The battle had begun and Sakura fingers clenched into the familiar wood of her armrests.

Those sitting around Sakura were silent as they watched the fight before them. Zabuza's strikes were brutal and fast. His intent was to kill, that much was clear. His opponent was keeping up for now, but Zabuza was not giving him the chance to retaliate with his quick advances. One quick enough strike was able to cut through the supple flesh of his opponent's outer arm. She heard the man let out a painful hiss as his facial muscles clenched in discomfort. He staggered back quickly to avoid the next blow as they rapid swings came at him once again. His stamina would be exhausted before he had the chance to fight back. She knew her knight was strong, but this man – this monster – was inhuman. His skill was built off brutal strength and bloodlust. A combination that could not be matched.

He was going to die. He was going to die if she didn't do something.

"My King, please," Sakura tried once more as the color of blood dripped to the dirt on the battlefield. She felt the tears peak to the brim of her eyes. "Please stop this battle."

"Once the battle has started, it cannot be stopped," was all the king replied back as he watched the fight continue to unfold. Naruto was doing his best to dodge and evade all of Zabuza's attacks. He was even lucky enough to nick the side of his cheek in a timely strike. This seemed to shock the mist fighter for a moment until his eyes narrowed on Naruto shorter form. His gaze was lethal. His objective to kill was even more prominent.

If she didn't stop this battle, Naruto would be dead. She could not bear to lose another person close to her.

"_Please_," Sakura's voice came out in a desperate whisper. Holding back her tears was becoming even more difficult as her grip on the armrests of her seat became painful.

"Nothing is gained from stopping this battle. He will win or he will die trying. That is an honor of a knight and the terms he agreed upon to battle here today. You must accept his fate," the king told the young princess as her world started to crumble around her. She would _not_ accept a fate such as this for her closest friend. No one should have to accept a fate such as this. It was no way for a life to be ended. Her use of kind pleading was over. She would take the outcome into her own hands if it came down to it.

"Stop this battle now, or I will," her voice was harsh this time when it escaped her lips. Tears were still threatening to fall, but she would not allow them. Her proper nature flew from her body when she watched her friend as he began to fight more desperately.

Though the king should have been insulted by her tone and the demand she was posing, he couldn't find any emotion besides amusement as this girl posed the impossible. Very few dared to defy the king so out rightly. Even fewer lived to tell the tale. "And what will you do, my lady?" the king challenged as a taunting smirk played at his features.

"Whatever it takes," she whispered fiercely as she pushed herself from her seat.

Sasori allowed for an effortless flick of his wrist in the fierce girl's direction. In mere seconds, Kisame had the princess in his grasp. His hands holding her otter arms as her back pressed into the cold metal of his armor. The princess had not been expecting to be held back, especially not by Kisame.

"Let me go, Kisame," she demanded as she glanced up at him from the corners of her emerald eyes. Trying to pull herself from his grasp proved to be useless when she tried due to his large stature and obvious strength. "Unhand me. _Now_."

"I apologize, my lady, but I cannot," Kisame's gruff voice replied simply as his eyes stayed locked with the king's.

Kakashi attempted to move forward, but some of the other members of the king's guard moved forward to block his path at the order of the eldest Uchiha. "It would be best if you stayed out of this, Hakate," Itachi warned as he glanced at the knight from the corner of his eye before turning back to the unfolding scene.

"You have an unconcealed weakness, Lady Sakura," the king addressed as he remained seated amongst his allies. His slender fingers grasped the stem of his wine glass and swirled the remaining liquid around the bottom. "A weakness you wear openly on your person for all to witness. Would you like to know what that weakness is?"

The princess tried shoving Kisame off her person once more with no avail. Now her patience was truly wearing thin as her temper began to overtake her better judgement. "And pray tell, what _is_ my weakness? Enlighten the court, _my king_," her voice dripped with venom as she spoke. Her tone could have her killed on the spot, and she had slightly wished it would. It would prove that she could be just like anyone else. But yet again, another instance that proved how different she really was, she knew her words would only play on the king's sadistic favor.

"You hold life on the highest pedestal, above all other things of this world," the king began to explain, as he took a short swig from his drink before placing it on the small stand next to his throne. His form rose from his seat as he took slow steps towards the incapacitated woman. "It's selfish of you, really. You're what we consider a hypocrite, my lady. For you hold life on a vast pedestal, yes; but only the lives that benefit yourself."

"That's not-" she attempted to protest against him, but was cut off when the king claimed the distance between them and now towered above her. One of his strong hands gripped her jaw and tilted her face up towards his own, their eyes meeting. His eyes the color of cinnamon, were harsh and overbearing against the color of her wavering emerald. She met the cool texture of the rings decorating his fingers, but she felt that it was burning through the delicate skin across her jawline.

"I wasn't finished, my lady," he scolded as his eyes bored down into her own. His grip on her jaw was effectively silencing her. Fear blossomed in the pits of her stomach, but she refused to let it come across on her face. "You care not for the lives of your enemies as you would casually throw them away as if they were nothing. You also care nothing of the lives of your own men if they can be sacrificed for something greater; something you've done before."

At the mention of his last comment, Sakura's eyes widened. It brought back painful memories she wished not to relive, but knew they would forever scar her. The lives she wastefully ended with no second thought, to save one person she held dear. The brave warriors had their sacrifice thrown back in their faces as the life they had surrendered themselves for could not be saved. All of their blood was on her hands. It was her fault. And now all those around her knew of her sins. Her mistakes. Her regrets. Her _weaknesses_.

But he didn't know the whole story. He wasn't there. _None_ of them were. They had no right to magistrate her when the aftermath of their own crimes stained their hands much deeper than her own.

"It's not-" he cut her off again as the hand on her jaw pulled her closer and his other free hand moved to grasp the small of her waist. "It is, _Sakura_. It _is_. You cannot deny it further. You_ will not_ deny it further."

Her breaths were shaky as she felt them leave her slightly parted lips. His dark eyes were pinning her to the floor below her. Kisame's grip was still present on her outer arms while the king's grip added to that fact that she was indeed trapped.

"You said you would do whatever it takes, my lady. So what will you do?" the king's voice tested as he pulled her close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled of rich red wine and sandalwood. A deadly combination. Only the most dangerous men would smell so intoxicating.

She heard another cry of pain from the battlefield as the crowd cheered presumably at the deadly display. She felt the slight sensation of tears creep to the corners of her eyes as she recognized the anguish of her friend and what she would have to do to save him.

"I will do anything to save him," her voice finally whispered in reply as her eyes pleaded with emotion. "_Please_, I'm _begging_ you; stop this fight."

She saw the smirk pull at the corner of his mouth as it spread proudly across his face. The thumb trailed across her plump bottom lip before he lowered his mouth to her ear. "I find myself liking when you beg me, my lady," he smugly purred into the shell of her ear. His hot breath starting a shocking fire against her skin. "I'll accept your plea for his life if you accept my price in return." He paused as his words sunk into her subconscious. He glanced up at Kisame, signaling a release. The large captain released the princess and bowed lowly before moving further away. The king took this opportunity to move his hand from the small of the woman's waist to her low back, pulling her into himself. Her chest was pressed lusciously against his own, and he inwardly groaned at the sensation stirring inside of him.

"Your men will leave my city. Immediately," he began to elucidate in hushed tones as she stood stiffly in his grasp. He wished he could witness the expression on her face. "I presume you are keen enough to realize the motive for which you were brought here." He felt her stiffen further at the mention of her purpose in the capital and it made his amusement deepen. His lips briefly pressed into the shell of her ear, and due to his closeness of her person, he felt her throat constrict. "Though I could easily ask that of you, I prefer the thrill of a chase. Make no mistake, I will have you. Instead, you'll owe me a favor. I will call upon it whenever I wish and it will be whatever I desire. If you do not comply, I will make you this promise that your friend will die. Is that understood?"

All words were caught in Sakura's throat. She wanted none of this. But if it meant that her friend would live, she would selflessly give what she could for his life. Even if it meant giving her own in the process. His terms were as if she was signing her own death warrant.

"Come now, my lady," Sasori's voice brought her from her from her musing as his lips hovered over the start of her jawline. "Have I truly left you speechless? Do not make me ask a second time."

"I…I accept your terms," she finally whispered, her breath caressing lightly over his own features.

She felt his cool lips form into a smirk against her skin as they dared move to her neck and leave a small kiss in their wake. "Delightful," he responded as his face pulled away from hers slowly. He gave Kisame a slight nod before he glanced down towards the arena.

"By decree of the king, this battle is over. Zabuza Momochi is the winner. The next battle will proceed." Kisame's words were simple, but clear. The battle was over. Naruto would live and Zabuza would move on to the next round of fights. Naruto would _live_. She did not have the chance to glance down at the battlefield to see men carry Naruto away for medical attention, or the look of repulsion crossing Zabuza's features at the king's ultimate decision in terms of his battle. She missed the way the mist demon glare up at her back in the king's private sector. All she could do was hear the sound of her own shaking breaths and the loud beating of her heart in her ears. Her watery emerald eyes were staring into nothingness behind Sasori's throne.

What had she done?

-xxx-

**Author's Note: **Was that what you expected it to be and more? I rewrote this chapter like 3 times before I found myself with something I thought would play out the best with Sakura's development as a character. There were some complaints that Sakura ran along the lines of being too perfect and cliché, which I see how you could skew that, I suppose. This story is still very early in its development. If you think about it, not much has happened between a lot of the characters, which in turn, doesn't allow us to see much within Sakura as a person. This chapter gave into a little bit of her darker past. I intend to elaborate on it more in later chapters. She's not all rainbows, butterflies, and cotton candy pink hair. No one is for that matter. I wanted her portrayed as the most important character of my story (obviously), but also a strong one, because that's who she is as a person. It's how she tries to hold herself in my stories as well as the anime/manga (In my opinion). But she's like any human, and true to her original self; selfish, short tempered, and stubborn. She's obviously my favorite character from the anime/manga, she's the main character in every single one of my stories for goodness sake. I would call it an obsession, but not one that I will seek professional help for. I love her, end of discussion.

Besides my little spew of nonsense, I hope y'all liked this chapter. For the guest that reviewed, I gave you the Naruto you wanted. Did you really think I would kill him though? I think I might punish myself if I did something like that. Maybe. Though there was only one new character in this chapter, that being Naruto, there will be more in the next one. I left you guessing with the favor Sasori requests. What do _you_ think his favor will be? I'd also like you to take into consideration what the rest of the men seated around the king were thinking as onlookers of the final scene. I'd like you to let your minds reel on that one. Please feel free to share your thoughts, your hopes, your dreams, your fears, and your love about this chapter or about your life in general. See you in the next chapter!


	5. You Must Play to Win

_-xxx-_

"_Is she truly worth the starting of a war?"_

"_There would be no innocent in my path that was safe if it meant she would be mine."_

_-xxx-_

Ch.5 You Must Play to Win

When the bargain was struck, the king had some of his men escort the young woman of Konoha back to her room in his large palace. She spoke to no one as her world seemed in a permanent daze. She still thought herself to be trapped in a nightmare of her minds own creation, but as she felt the harsh Suna wind whip through her hair, she knew it all to be real. She had shown weakness to the most dangerous man in all of the kingdoms. She had knowingly sealed her own fate. In her moment of weakness, she had played the game in the king's favor and he knew this as much as she did. She had placed herself at a precarious disadvantage.

The members of the king's guard finally reached her quarters, and locked her inside. It seemed the king knew of her brash temper and felt that he should keep the game playing in his favor for the time being. It was safer if she was kept away from others. There was no denying her ingenuity.

She found her way over to her balcony, gripping the warm stone edge tightly. She cursed under her breath as her grip tightened. She cursed the king for his blatant abuse of power. She cursed the men around her. She cursed the roots of all hierarchy. But most of all, she cursed herself. She cursed her weakness and the lack of choice she had in the cruel king's game. If it were on her merit, she would be back at her home with her father and friends, living out her days happily. But because of the selfishness of one man, her life was now a game of chance. A game she would have to win if she wished to survive.

A part of her bargain with the king was that her native men would leave the city. She would have no allies in the king's territory. She would be alone, like a lamb left for slaughter. And to play alone, was a very dangerous game. She would have to map out her moves carefully, but she would also have to gain momentum to win. Her mind spun like a spinning wheel as she planned her paces two steps ahead of the king's own moves. She would have to use every asset she possessed if she was to be victorious.

Placing a delicate hand to the emblem that hung from her neck, she knew just what she had to do.

-xxx-

"Ser Kakashi, you have one day's time to leave the capital. I suggest you collect your fellow knight and make your preparations quickly. I do not have an affinity for those who use time unwisely," King Sasori spoke towards the Konoha knight as he made his way back to his temporary throne.

Kakashi stood silently for a few moments before he spoke. "I beseech you not to underestimate our lady, my king."

Amusement subtly graced the king's features once again as he took a swig from his beverage. "Though your words are heard, they play no importance to me. For your lady is entangled much further than she knows."

No further words were exchanged as the silver haired knight was escorted away from the king's private sector. A short chuckle was heard from the occupied seat next to the king.

"You certainly don't play fair, my king," Deidara countered as he consumed from his own wine cup.

"A necessity to win, my lords. Surely you'll take note," the king spoke as his eyes trailed back to the arena where the next fight was taking place.

"You planned for the battle, did you not?" Pein questioned taking note of the empty seat to his side. "You intended the demon of the mist to fight one of her own knights, knowing he would surely be defeated."

The king remained silent, but the men around him knew his answer as the smirk remained evident across his tanned features. "But how did you know her reaction before it occurred, my king?" Itachi added in with evident curiosity.

"As I mentioned before. You cannot have power without its counterpart; weakness. To hold power, you must know your opponent's weakest points. Lady Sakura's are the bonds she holds so dearly to her heart. When the bonds are threatened, she loses her bearings and irrationality becomes her mindset."

"And how is it that you know all of this?" The Ame leader questioned quietly as his attention moved to the king.

"Before playing a game, you must first understand your opponent, especially if your intention is to win."

-xxx-

When the sun rose the next day, Konoha's princess had devised a tentative plan of action to proceed to the next turn of her game with the scorpion king. She knew that his demand for control of each situation he presented himself with was vital to his character. He controlled his people, he controlled countries, he controlled some of the most powerful pieces on the game board; but he would not control her. Of that much, she would make sure. Now that her own allies were further from danger, she could afford herself to be a little more daring.

To pull Sasori's own control from his grasp, she needed to start at the very roots of what he ruled. To do so, she would have to start small. She knew that the king's well devised manner of control came from the precise number of pieces he could anticipate. If she could add more pieces to his line of sight, his attention would be distracted enough for her to strike once again and hasten the game in her favor. But this task was not a simple one. The princess would need to find the exact pieces to ploy into the game without their knowledge, and the king's knowledge. The pieces also needed to each serve a specific purpose if they were to play.

To find these pieces, she would have to be patient and act like nothing from the tourney had affected her. She knew this would allow her to remain two steps ahead and irk the king in the same instance. For now, her goal was to gain momentum. To do so, she knew she would first have to gain attention. More so than she was receiving now. She would use the old tricks and the new. It was only a few years ago that another of her close friends, Ino, had taught her the simplest tricks to gain the consideration of a man. And now, she would finally put them to use. If only the woman with the teal eyes could see her now. She would be so proud.

-xxx-

The king had requested her presence for breakfast. To this fact, she was unsurprised. She knew the king would go out of his way to inconvenience her with his presence whenever he could. Assuming others would be around, she dressed especially for the occasion.

To any other woman, the dress she now donned still carried modest qualities. Compared to the dress she wore for the tourney, it was designingly diffident. The fabric was an effervescent sage in color as it reached the floor. The fabric was structured around the bodice, tightening her figure further. Her arms laid bare except for the small piece of fabric that hung loosely around the tops of her forearms. Her shoulders, neck and upper chest remained exposed as her paleness complemented the starkness of her gown. The flowing carnation colored locks that usually rested in waves reaching to her chest, was now pinned in an elegant bun heaving towards one side of her head. A few waves danced down to grace her protruding collarbone in a delicate caress. The opportunity that her hair was pulled back gave onlookers a view of her swan like neck.

As she made her way down to the dining quarters, her breaths were deep as she prepared herself for her first move. Two castle guards pulled back the entrance doors once she arrived, allowing her to bask in the sight of some of the king's most powerful pawns.

"Good morning, my lady," the king greeted from his seat at the head of the long dining table. His nutmeg eyes bore straight into her soul, but she held her resolve. She knew he was expecting fear from her eyes, and she would not give into his pleasure of showing it to him. "I hope that you are well rested after yesterday's events. We were all certainly missing your presence during the rest of the tourney."

His first stab at the occurrence from the previous day was expected, but still unwelcome. He was toying with her. That much she knew. "I am. I find myself rather glad for the time alone," she answered back, skipping the greeting she knew was formally expected, but also pointless in its meaning. "Being around so much male self-worth can provide someone with excruciating head pains."

The entirety of the room knew to where her comment was directed, but could not help but be enthralled by her audacity anyway. The lone female noticed an empty seat between Pein and Itachi, making her way towards it. The pierced leader of the country shrouded by rain stood from his seat and pulled out the empty chair for her to be seated in. Giving him a thankful smile, she sat as he pushed her towards the table carefully. No response was formed in reply to her bold commentary.

Sakura noticed that Deidara and Kisame were also in attendance at the meal, with Kisame taking his respected place slightly behind the king at full attention. She noticed the large man would not meet her eyes, and for the moment she was happy for it. There was another man at the table that she did not recognize. But she was sure she would soon be acquainted with.

"You look absolutely _enchanting_ this morning, Lady Sakura, yeah," Deidara practically purred from his position directly across the table from her own, his words drawing her from her thoughts. It was not unknown to Sakura that his eyes stared a little too longingly at certain parts of her.

"Your words are sweet, Lord Iwa," she began in reply as she lifted a glass of colorful juice to her lips, swallowing the sweet nectar and parting her lips in relish as the glass left them. Her eyes turned back to the blonde, noticing that he was watching her throat carefully. "But even though your reputation as a charming speaker precedes you; you shall not gain my favor as easily as other woman I know you've chased."

If any of the men had been drinking anything in that moment, she was sure they would have choked on it. It took a moment for the stone native to compose himself before he brushed a tanned hand through his sunshine locks with amusement playing against his young features. "The chase is the thrill, my lady," he reasoned as a smile that border lined dangerous and playful in a single instance reached his lips. "But let me assure you that I know it will take much more than sweet words to woo your favor, yeah."

"A smart notion," she replied with a challenging smile of her own before she began to eat some of the fresh fruit from her plate. She had baited Deidara perfectly. The rest he would proceed with on his own. He was the easiest step she had to overcome before proceeding towards the rest.

Upturning her emerald eyes in the direction of the unacquainted presence, she provided a small smile as she noticed his attention. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I am Sakura Haruno, of Konoha."

"Kakuzu, from Taki." The man's voice was deep and rough. A tone she had never before heard in her life. It was just as unique as he was.

"Ah, the land of waterfall," Sakura mused at his introduction. She had never been to the country that based its main profits from their strict military forces and cultural customs unmatched by most other lands. "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting anyone whom hailed from Taki."

"Kakuzu is the treasurer to the capital. He handles all of the finances and money related needs of the king and his city," Itachi furthered the conversation as Sakura took in the man's appearance.

Even as his position was shrouded by the large table he sat at, Sakura knew that his height was comparable to Kisame's. His skin was a deep set tan color and his hair the color of rich brown soil. From the skin he exposed, dark black scars ran the contours of his skin contrasting in colors. His clothes were that over a dark neutral variety, playing with the rest of his limited color palate. The only thing that stood out about the man now before her, was his eyes as green as the forests she remembered from her home.

"A very important position," Sakura admired as she watched the man who was taking in her own appearance lightly. "I'm to assume you are kept busy with the amount the capital spends."

If she was looking in Pein's direction after she made her comment, she would have seen the faintest trace of a smirk dancing at the corner of his mouth. If she would have looked in the king's direction, she would have seen him boring his dark eyes into her person as if trying to suck away her very soul.

"My time and effort is used efficiently, if that is what you are probing for," his answer was not playful like his counterparts. It seemed that the treasurer from Taki was not a conversationalist. His voice was cold with no inclination of playing into her exchange. A piece loyal to his master. One that would be difficult to acquire if she chose to do so.

"It would certainly have to be in order to keep up," she challenged back as she leaned further into her chair, deciding she was finished with her breakfast. "I hope that exertion can stay with you in days to come."

Before he had the opportunity to retort with another strict comment, she rose from her seat and gave the men before her a small smile. "If you'll excuse me, my lords," she turned towards Sasori and gave a short curtsey with a challenging glint in her emerald eyes, "my king. I plan to spend my day exploring the city further. I thank you for the gift of your time."

As she began to depart, she found the Ame leader also rising from his seat. "I shall escort you to the courtyard if you will allow it, my lady," he announced as he moved to stand at her side, providing his arm.

"Of course, my lord. That would be appreciated." Taking his arm, the pair left the grand hall of the castle and made their way towards to the front courtyard that would allow passage through the streets of the city.

"You understand his intentions and his position." She was sure the comment was open ended and he expected a reply, but she found his boldness interesting to say the least.

"I do."

"And yet you bait him with words that could have you killed where you stand."

"I do."

"Why?"

A small smile graced her lips as she kept her eyes on the halls they walked through. "A man who is considered a close friend of the king is not a wise choice to indulge my thoughts. Especially thoughts as dangerous as my own."

"A political ally is not a friend," he ventured to further his inclination of her secrets.

"Isn't it though?" she questioned as she spared a glance at him from the corners of her viridian eyes. "You pledge your loyalty to the king, trade goods with him, drink wine with him, tell tales with him. You share secrets of those whom you do not support and you plan strategies to defeat your shared enemies. To solidify the fact, you accept the invitation to sit at his side at his personal tourney, where you are a guest of honor. You may protest otherwise, but from where I am standing, I may not believe it to be true."

"A friend requires a certain emotional connection, which the king and I do not share," the leader of rain replied simply. It was as if he could counter every point she made with the unassuming one of his own.

"Yet the two of you are still allies in strong standing. That much cannot be denied," she retorted as she finally gave him her full attention. "You have agreed to political eminences to support each other."

"Support of a political ally can retract as easily as a life can be taken. The king knows this just as well as any other well versed noble, but it does not stop him in his quest for death. Though the king is a powerful ally, he is not the only one available." What the pierced man was spewing could be considered treason against the crown. His words were senseless. The most powerful ally in all the nations at this point in time was the king. He could provide anything that was needed for those that sided in his favor. There was no one more powerful, as much as the Konoha native hated to admit it to herself. She had to look at each situation from a standpoint other than her own.

"You shouldn't be saying such things, my lord. It's not safe. Especially when we are in the king's own kingdom, let alone _castle_. It is truly dangerous."

"My words are just as dangerous as the ones you speak every day. They are just as dangerous as each day you stay in the capital. But of that fact, I am sure you are aware." This man was trying to make a point to her, but to what point she was unsure. His words were now supporting the opposite of everything his position stated that he stood for. He was one of the king's most powerful allies. The land of rain had some of the most quality trained fighters and unique supplies to back them up. Their force was a powerful one, and it made the king all the more fatal.

"What is it that you are trying to say, my lord? Your words are weighing heavily on the border of treason," she spoke lowly as she noticed their pace had slowed through their walk towards the front gates. She has assumed to understand the movement of all the king's important pawns, but this was purely unadulterated in her assumptions.

"And why should my words have weight on your conscious?" he questioned as he stopped their paces completely. Sakura tried to pull herself away from the man with hair the color of the setting sun, but she found that her arm was held tightly in the crook of his arm. "Until proven otherwise, I am a dangerous enemy whose fate you should care nothing for. What you should consider is what my words represent."

"I'm afraid I can't hear your thoughts, my lord. You'll have to be more unambiguous," she shot back with slight impatience caught in her tone. This man was running his words around her in circles and she was finding it hard to keep up.

"How do you see your ideal world, my lady?" his question was unexpected. She wanted to question his motives, but knew he would avert her to another circle with his words.

"I long for a world where everyone can live peacefully. A world where everyone can have a chance at happiness and not fear that a new day will bring them new sorrows," as she spoke, her words were hushed but passionate in the same resonation. She felt Pein release the grasp he held in the crook of his arm, only to allow his hold to travel to her thin wrist. The pads of his fingers played against the delicate skin of her pulse. Her eyes trailed up his pale neck and masculine jawline to face his stormy eyes of gray that were trained on her as she spoke. "I desire a world where the darkness and decay of this existing one hold no place."

He did not respond right away. One of his hands allowed his fingertips to trace up the length of her arm leaving a chill to tingle down her spine. His touch danced over the loose strap of her dress and up the curve where her shoulder met in junction to her neck. The path led to her jaw where he provided a light caress. She felt something in her stomach tighten with the way he so carelessly touched her, but looked upon her with a storm so great she thought it would sweep her away completely. There was a passion in his eyes she never thought they could contain. It left her with the feeling that she had been deprived of water for weeks.

"Venerable desires, my lady. Will you allow them to remain as simple feelings of longing that ache so hollowly in your chest, or will you prove to make your reveries a reality?" She felt her lips part faintly at the man's words. He spoke with such passion that she thought of an igniting flame and she felt her own chest start to ache. But passion without drive was as love without feeling. Like hunger without surfeit.

"How is one to make their dreams a reality, when they are smothered before even given the chance to breathe?" She felt the weight of his grip on her jaw as she spoke, finding that his stature was much closer than she had recalled it being. "I am a sheep with a murderous shepherd. I hold no power over these dreams we so casually speak of."

"The king may see you as naught but a lamb, but you are a queen in more ways than you or he recognize," he spoke so lowly that she felt his words reverberate through her bones. He was now close enough that she could feel the heat of his own body through the pale charcoal tunic he adorned. "You are a powerful piece to this game, my lady. That much you should realize."

Her jaw tightened at his words. It was unsurprising that this man shared her thoughts on the setup of a game board. Once again he had astonished her with his inclination to her very thoughts. The question now posed; what was his motive?

"You have still left me very much in the dark to your intentions, my lord. What is the purpose of our conversation in this moment of time?"

The push in her tone followed with a small sliver of amusement to reflect from the piercings in his lips. "Must every conversation have a purpose?"

"You do not seem to be the type to hold purposeless chatter."

"And what type do you perceive me to be, my lady?" she noted that his tone was challenging and almost playful in a sense, as if he were teasing her. He found amusement in that fact that the answers to her questions were left shrouded in the dark.

"I perceive you to be a man who strives to get what he wants, whatever that may prove to be. So what is it that you want, Lord Pein?" His name falling from her lips was like honey added to a sweet brew of tea. As she fell into his gambit, he swept his hand from her jaw to the back of her neck where her pink tresses were pinned delicately away. He pressed her closely enough that he could brush his lips so briefly against her ear.

"I long to create the world you dream of," he whispered into the shell of her ear. His breath ignited another fuse down her spine. "In order to do so, I need someone who can play the game better than I can."

"You intend to _exploit_ me for your own purposes," she hissed back quietly, losing her sense of modesty.

"Ah, but that would not be true, my lady. For you just confirmed that we have shared ideas on how this world should be," he replied to her hiss with his even cooling tone as if attempting to douse the spark in her words. His face pulled away slightly so that their eyes could meet once more. It was as if when he looked at her, he was trying to put her under a trace. His eyes were hypnotizing.

"Beside the fact that you wish to have power over me like a guileless game piece, you have shared nothing with me, my lord."

"You are no simple pawn, my lady. Never think of yourself at such a low stature. Your piece is particular, such as a game of chess. Though the king is more renowned due to title alone, the queen is the most powerful piece in the game. In this instance, you are the queen, Lady Sakura. I would never dream of controlling you. Only supporting you."

She found his hold on her not uncomfortable, but she would not admit it aloud. She put blame to the fact that he spoke his word with a blunt elegance that was unlike any she had ever encountered. He was selling her to whatever purpose he held. And she was giving in like a drunk to fine wine.

"You wish to betray your king," she finally found her ability to speak once more. She felt his opposite hand move to rest at the high curve of her waist, as if he was anchoring her to the ground. In that moment, she appreciated it.

"As do you," he countered to her dangerous conception.

"I do not wish to betray him," she added back in a low whisper, though deep in her heart she cared not of the fate of the king. "I only wish to survive and return to my home."

"A selfish but understandable notion. Allow yourself the chance to hope for survival as well as peace."

"An impossible feat," the pink haired princess told the lord holding her in his grasp. This man could not see the clear picture as she could. Though peace throughout the nations was priority, she could do nothing if the king found pleasure in letting her blood coat the courtyard. Peace was a delicate matter, particularly when survival was uncertain. "I cannot work towards peace if I am dead."

The short glimpse of amusement passed over his pale lips once more as he bored his soul into her own through the open windows of their colored eyes. "I simply leave you to ponder the idea. We shall discuss this later, for now I leave you with the words we discussed. Know that you have my support if you decide to play the role of a queen."

His movement was stealthy as she registered the cool texture of one of his metal piercings dancing along her smooth temple. He stepped away, giving her a short bow, before he left her presence completely. She pressed her body against the cool stone wall that stood behind her, letting out a stiff exhale. Sasori's pawns were nothing like she anticipated them to be. Some of them not pawns at all. Some of them much more dangerous.

-xxx-

The city was unaffected by the tourney that had taken place on the previous day. The streets were still bustling, people still bartering, and brothels still brewing. The city was a well-oiled instrument for destruction, whether its inhabitants knew so or not. She felt the suns kiss bear down upon the exposed skin of her shoulders and she held a small appreciation towards the fact that she could still feel pain in some way. As she wandered through the busy streets, she did so with no set purpose. After her confrontation with the Ame leader, she was unsure which path she should pursue next.

Enjoying the sound around her instead of the painful silence her chambers provided, she found herself on a street she found oddly familiar. Her memories brought back the face of the religious man that forced his colorful language out into the open days ago. She wondered if he could be any use in her quest for freedom. The doubt was high, but she recalled the way Deidara's temper immediately flared at the simple mention of the encounter. She wondered if there was more to the foul man than she perceived at their first meeting.

Knowing that he was banned from the brothel on the street she currently occupied, she moved down to the next, doing her best to search out an unfamiliar man in an unfamiliar city. Sooner than she had anticipated, she located another pleasure house and made her way to the entrance. Though she would never dare to enter a brothel in her own city, she found that she could not afford to care in a city she wanted nothing more than to escape from.

As she walked through the brothel doors, the air around her was hot and smelled of sweat and wine. She didn't bother questioning to aroma to herself, for she knew the reasons as to why it smelt the way it did. An average looking burlier man greeted her at the front and gave her a surprised glance.

"A beautiful enchantress of the highborn court. What a pleasure to have you in my establishment." It was obvious that this man was not used to ladies of high statues in his business, but she was sure the same could not be said about royalty of the opposing gender. "What is it that I can service you with today?"

"I am looking for someone," she explained to the man. "He's a regular patron of yours here. Silver hair and violet eyes. Revoltingly coarse mouth."

She watched as recognition flooded his features before he masked it into a blank expression. "I'm sorry, my lady. Regardless if I did know of whom you spoke of, our patrons have the right to their upmost privacy."

The man needed to learn to cast away his emotions properly. He also needed to improve on his ability. Luckily, the lady's ability was high above parity. Giving him a sweet smile, she gave her best act. "I completely understand, sir. It is nice to know how seriously you take your patrons here. I will be sure to mention so to the king when I return to him this afternoon. Though he we will hard-pressed to know I could not find the man he was looking for."

The small wrinkles around the older man's eyes stretched momentarily following his eyes. "T-the king requested his presence?"

"Indeed," she replied simply as she gave a short inclination of her head before turning towards the exit. "I appreciate your assistance in this matter."

As she reached the door, the man called back to her. He missed the triumphant tilt of her lips at his trapped response. He asked her to follow him as he led her back into the dimly lit halls around her. Soft moans echoed through the rooms as they passed them and she shifted her thoughts elsewhere to avoid thinking about what was happening not so far from her. The burly owner stopped at a particular door and knocked three times. At first there was no response, though she could hear a few muffled screams emanating from the room. The man knocked again. A loud curse sounded from the other side of the door before a familiar voice continued.

"This better be of the highest fucking importance for you to interrupt my sacred fucking-" the comment had continued until the room flew open and violet eyes moved to her figure. His smile was animalistic in the dangerous way that blew chills down her exposed neck. "The prodigal bitch returns. You're ready for me to bestow the fucking gifts of Jashin to your erotic hips?"

Sakura noted that the man was chaotically dressed with slacks hanging dangerously low on his hips. Any lower and he would be fully exposed. She had no doubt what he had been doing prior to her unannounced arrival. On the other hand, the owner was absolutely appalled at his language, especially towards a woman of nobility as he was about to speak before Sakura stepped in for herself. "Charmed to see you as well, you filthy monastic. I need a moment of your time, if you'll spare it."

His pearly teeth were now exposed at her request. "I'm a fucking celebrant, you searing whore. But I'll need longer than a fucking _moment_ to take you in all the ways Jashin is demanding me too."

"How utterly charming," she replied in low monotone as she forced her temper to stay in check. His words crawled across her skin like spiders itching to be killed. The silver haired man yelled at the whore currently occupying his room to 'get the fuck out' as he invited the Konoha native in. The room was plush with a sitting area and a large bed, as customary of most brothels in wealthy cities. She watched at the loosely dressed celebrant roughly sat himself down in one of the chairs in the sitting area and poured himself a hardy glass of red wine.

After he had consumed the entire glass in just a few gulps, his magenta flecked eyes stared her down as he leaned back comfortably along the piece of furniture. His arms rested across the back as he drank in her appearance while she took a seat opposite to himself. She was now wondering why she had even sought this man out in the first place. It was doubtful he would be any help at all. This experience would show nothing but lewd commentary and lecherous gazes. As if she hadn't been receiving enough already in the king's own residence.

"Jashin finds you fucking intriguing," Hidan finally spoke. The dim light in the room was playing across the contours of his skin. Though he was incomparably foul, his physique was near perfection.

"And, pray tell, who is Jashin?" she questioned as she indulged in pouring herself a glass of wine, though not as much as the man had poured for himself. "I have heard you utter his name on more than one occasion, but am left with no explanation. Nor does Jashin even know me."

"Jashin knows everyone. Even you, Lady Sakura." She was slightly surprised to hear her name uttered from his lips, but did her best to keep the emotion to herself as he continued speaking once again.

"The one true god. The god of death, chaos, pure destruction," Hidan began his passionate explanation. It seemed to be the only time his crude language lessened in his speech. "He is paid in the blood and death of those whom still walk this world. I make sacrifices to please him and he grants me gifts fools of this world could only pray for in their wildest fucking dreams."

Sakura had known that the god he worshiped would not be one of positivity and forgiveness like most in the world worshiped. There were always extremists would stop at no lengths to please a god they followed under, but Jashinists procured on a heavy level to most who worshipped.

"So you kill and sacrifice those lives to this god you follow?" she clarified as she took a sip from the robust wine that Hidan had chosen. Though not generally in her tastes, she would take its numbing boons to make it through the presences of a Jashin obsessed convert.

"That's fucking accurate."

"So why here? Why in the capital city where protection is said to be the highest and under the nose of your own king?" His boisterous laughter was the initial response to her questions as his rows of perfect teeth parted to allow the sound to escape. "You cannot fucking believe that I support that ginger dick as anything but a sadistic bitch sitting in a fucking chair. He holds no fucking power over me. In fact, I do nothing under his fucking nose. He is fully aware of the lives I take in order to please Jashin. I would even go fucking far enough to say he _supports_ my bloody endeavors. What does that say about this so called fucking protection he provides? He would slaughter them all himself, publicly for that matter, if he felt fucking inclined to do so."

The harsh sincerity in the Jashinist's words made her heart clench painfully. As if noticing her inner panic, he let out a short chuckle and slowly made his way back to pouring a new glass of wine before joining her on the furniture she occupied. "Don't act so fucking surprised, bitch. You're well informed on his pure tenacity to get whatever the fuck he wants. The underground has been whispering about the bloody events at the tourney."

"The mist demon's antics are hardly avoidable, I suppose," she murmured back as she took another gulp from her glass, letting the liquid quench the sudden thirst that bloomed in her throat.

She heard a chuckle tumble from the celebrant's throat as he dared to move even closer to her seated form. The length of his naked arm inches from one of her exposed shoulder blades. "You are obviously a fucking novice to this hell hole of a city, bitch," he chortled as he took another healthy swig of his own wine. Her head turned slowly, her chin barely meeting the skin of her exposed shoulder as she rose a delicate brow in his direction. One of her arms rested casually against the arm rest of the furniture, while the other cupped her glass. Her hand was circling the red fermented liquid in her glass as she waited for the man to elaborate on his commentary.

"Of course, the fucking city knows of the bloody fucking mist scum. What I'm referring to is the little birds who know all about your fucking commotion with the damn king," he added with a sinister smirk before consuming more of his inebriating drink.

This man was becoming increasingly frustrating as time ticked forward. "You'll have to be more unequivocal, _Hidan_," she directed towards his previous comments as she hissed his name. The obvious thinning in her patience in her tone playing through.

The sound of his name dripping from her lips with disdain was enough to procure a bolt of heat to his loins. His smirk widened as he flashed his pearly teeth once again. "Fucking pleased to hear my name coming from your lip, you conspicuous wench. Say it again."

"Careful, you insatiable _lecher_," quipped the young princess as her jaw clenched slightly to avoid the harsh commentary threatening to spill. "Comments like that will earn a shot to your windpipe this time around."

He thought about pushing further into the breathtaking sparks of anger that fused through the pools of green her face supported, but decided to grace her request instead, knowing more opportunities would come. "The fucking birds I refer to are in the possession of the city's highest spy master. Nothing happens in this fucking hellhole without his knowing. He sees everything, including your fucking stunt within the high court seating at the damn tourney yesterday."

So there was a spy master, and a good one at that, whom lurked through the shadows of the capital collecting secrets. An interesting piece indeed, and a useful one. The problem posed that most secret sellers stayed loyal to whom they served, and in this situation was most presumptuously the king. Approaching with a proposal would surly send word back to the king and her movements would be spoiled. But remaining ignorant to this information would be wasteful.

"And how is it that you know of what these little birds are saying so soon after the tourney?" the pink haired temptress inquired as she turned his body slightly towards his own, allowing better view along the curve of her neck and the trail it took into the front dip of her sage colored attire. "You don't seem to be a man prone to inconsequential city gossip."

"Unfortunately, the little fuck is an acquaintance of mine," Hidan scoffed with a scowl as he took another gulp of his wine. "He's hardly fucking avoidable when he comes searching for me."

"I suppose someone combing the city brothels to find you would certainly be tedious," Sakura insinuated with a small smirk as she took in another sip of her wine. She was, of course, referring to her own search for the foul mouthed religious.

"Jashin will have surly blessed me if I ever meet your fucking ass in a brothel again," the man answered as he finally made his anticipated move to touch her skin. The hand that had been ghostly behind her back tangled itself in her pinned up tresses, while his other tossed his empty chalice across the distance of the room before looming over her and caressing the length of her porcelain throat. "But Jashin will surly damn me to hell if I don't fucking relish in the opportunity now."

"We're not finished yet, Hidan," she voiced as the worshipper moved his tongue to grace the column of her throat, leaving a trail of his saliva in its path. Her anger was brimming beneath her skin, but she needed one final piece of information. "I require a name."

He scoffed against her skin as his teeth grazed along the side of her neck. "The only fucking names you need are mine and Jashin's."

Hidan did not register the close crashing noise, as he was too preoccupied with the lady's neck, until there was a sharp edge applied to his own. Though most would have become defensive or even nervous, Hidan could not help but to express his amusement and pleasure of the situation he was now faced with. "You are one feisty fucking woman, _Sakura_."

"I need his name and where I can find him," she instructed once more as she held the sharp glass of her now broken wine cup to his throat. His face had not moved away from her own as he was threatened. Not only because it would pierce his skin, but he found pleasure in the soft skin of her throat. "Do not force me ask again."

His chuckle caressed her pale skin as his tongue danced across it once more. "You will not fucking find him no matter how hard you look. He has to fucking come to you."

"His name, _Hidan_."

A wide smile now pressed against the skin of her neck as she felt his nails dig into her own flesh.

"Zetsu."

-xxx-

**Author's Note:** So I was partially writing this during down time on my family vacation and my family was like, "What are you doing?" And I'm like, "Hi. Bye. Get off me. Let me live my life." So they did and you are now given this.

I would like to thank all of the reviewers for their kind words in response to my last AN. You really pepped my spirits and made me understand why I write Sakura the way that I do. So for that, I sincerely thank you and love you and all that mushy nonsense. You begin to realize, as an author on FF, that you simply can't please everyone. Just like everyone can't like ketchup on their macaroni and cheese. Or dipping their French fried in their chocolate frosty.

You have the pleasure of being introduced, briefly, to Kakuzu in this chapter and there are mentions of Zetsu in the future. I think both of their positions in this realm fit superbly to their characters. Extended scenes with both Pein and Hidan in this chapter. Pein is…difficult to keep in character, whereas Hidan is not. He's just so fun to write because he's so lewd and profane. There were requests of more Uchiha interaction. What you ask, you shall receive. Just perhaps not in the way you intend. Insert smirking evil face here. Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter. What did you think? What are you hoping to see in the next chapter? Or perhaps, who are you expecting to see or see _more_ of in the next chapter? Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter!


	6. Weeds Amongst the Sand

_-xxx-_

"_Careful, little flower. For your secrets are safe from no one. Not even yourself."_

_-xxx-_

Ch.6 Weeds Amongst the Sand

The crude Jashinist had proved more useful than Sakura originally intended he could be. The friend of a high ranking spy master was a piece she intended to keep around for later purposes. She was sure if she doused his system with enough alcohol and his senses with enough of her skin, he could be advantageous once again. Unfortunately, her trip to the brothel to meet the heathen had a price as well. The arrogant celebrant has left his fair share of lust marks across the fair skin of her neck and shoulder. She would not call them love marks, for what he felt for her was on the dangerous cliff of desperate hunger.

As she removed herself from the seedy location, she allowed one of her hands to pull the delicate pins in her hair free. The soft pink tresses tumbled over her shoulders in waves due to their previous compression. She swept the hair over the blemishes that now marred her skin thanks to the silver haired devil. A simple cover, but the fact she even had to partake in it annoyed her. Though she was starting to better comprehend the religious lecher, she knew he still held his own dangers. Thinking back to the information he had provided, she knew it would do no favors to the use of her time to go looking for the man named Zetsu. Once his unobtrusive informants had notified him of her inquiry, she knew he'd seek her out. Until then, she would make better uses of her time.

She found that her feet were carrying her towards the practice field of the King's guard as they previously had on her first day in the capital. She noted that once again, guards were practicing in the small barricaded courtyard the training grounds provided. Their swings were still hectic and overcompensated for the weapons they had chosen to wield. It was almost embarrassing. Their air of cockiness was overshadowing their real potential for skill. If the men had been of her own kin, she would have stepped in to work with them. But seeing as they belonged to the King, and were not necessary pawns she needed to improve to win this game. She would take whatever advantage she could if it meant victory.

She noted, that on a practice field slightly farther away, two warriors were sparing in a match that looked strangely familiar in her eyes. As she took the steps required to receive a closer look, she noted with slight astonishment that it had been Suigetsu and Itachi's younger brother that had been going at it in a spar. Their moves were each as precise and dangerous as when they first battles, but the mood was not one of death. Just the same as their tourney match.

They each seemed to notice that they now had an audience and stopped their practice to give her their attention. "My lady," Suigetsu greeted as he panted a few breaths, presumably from the rigorous practice he had been taking part of previously. "Glad to bask in your radiance once more. It seems so long since I've last seen you."

Amusement touched her lips as she playfully rolled her eyes at the assistant captain of the King's guard. "You saw me yesterday at the tourney, Suigetsu," the lady replied, her amusement towards the lavender eyed man still palpable. She turned her eyes to glance at the young Uchiha now sizing her up in the shared moment before turning back to the talkative man. "Have the two of you decided to try for a rematch? I must admit, your battle was breathtaking to watch. You both battle so gallantly against one another."

"And what would you know of battle?" the young Uchiha questioned, though there was no playful banter in his tone as he spoke. She assumed that this was the unenjoyable quality Itachi had mentioned at the tourney when mention of his brother came up.

"More than I'd like to, Lord Sasuke. Though I may not be a decorated war general, such as yourself, my battle experience is evident none the less."

"You would equate your battle understanding to my own? How naive of you," the young Uchiha shot back with a scoff as he turned away to distance himself.

"Careful, young Uchiha. An unwise assessment in battle could lead to an embarrassing underestimation on your part," the pink haired princess tested with amusement still dancing at her lips.

"Stupid woman," he spat as his eyes shot back to meet her own. She noted that his charcoal colored eyes seemed to have a red hue as his anger towards her increased. "I suggest you stick to the things you know, such as remaining silent and _fucking_ the king at his beck and call."

"Lord Sasuke!" Suigetsu protested as his lavender eyes widened.

"No harm done, Suigetsu," Sakura retorted sending him a sweet smile as the wind ruffled through her long tresses. "It seems I hit a tender nerve within Lord Sasuke and his response was use his blatant ignorance to shoot back a comment of idiocy in return. He's turned to spewing nasty rumors as if he were a noble woman obsessed with petty gossip. I find the situation more comical than anything else."

Her hand remained in her hair as the wind continued to assemble her locks in an effortless dance. Her emerald eyes sharpened as her pressing smirk remained when she turned back to the young Uchiha once more. "After all, we all know that Lord Sasuke is simply _jealous_ that attention has not been properly gifted after his miraculous tourney win. Instead, the King and his court have averted their attention elsewhere. It is a wound to his pride as a _decorated_ war general."

Sasuke was seething by this point in the conversation. She certainly had given no mercy when she spoke, but neither did he. If he wanted her to prove she was above a simple giggling noble woman, she was sure she did just that. "I believe I've overstayed my welcome, Suigetsu. Perhaps we can spend more time together on another occasion," Sakura told the man wielding the large sword as he gave her an amused smirk as the situation sunk in.

"I look forward to that, my lady."

Sakura had begun to make her way towards the exit of the guard compounds when she heard Sasuke's voice call out to her. "Spar with me."

A short laugh escaped her lips as she glanced at the young lord over her shoulder. "If you can persuade the king to allow a weapon in my possession, I would gladly blow your arrogance to the ground with it."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw the edge of Sasuke's lips turn up into a challenging smirk. "You say that as if you could land a single hit."

Another laugh passed her lips as she returned to her venture from the grounds, giving the men a small wave as she left. "Do not forget what I previously mentioned about underestimation, my lord. I am sure your brother could attest to this fact if you only ask."

Without another word toward the duo, the woman left them to their own practice, hoping that in some small victory, Sasuke could convince a weapon into her possession. Surely whomever he chose to appeal to would assume he was able to handle her no matter what situation was presented. Though she wasn't sure how well she would face against the young Uchiha lord, she knew an attest to her skills could only pull more attention, and potential game pieces, into her grasp. She would use whatever tools necessary in order to outmatch the King at his own game.

As she lost herself in her own musing departing the training grounds, she failed to notice the looming shadow that hide from view outside the gates. "You have a debt to be paid, little princess."

The voice startled her as she turned to meet the sound. Though she had not heard the voice before, she knew to be wary of its holder. No good could come from a voice that sounded like the grinding of bones. As her form had shifted to take in the new interference, though she could not see his entire appearance, the overpowering smell of something metallic filled her senses. She would recognize the smell anywhere.

Blood.

"Zabuza Momochi. I was not aware we struck a bargain that I had become indebted to pay." The tone in which she spoke was not approachable like the one she would usually use with those she made a first acquaintance with. At the current point in their brief passing, abhorrence was heavily weaved into her bias. This man had attempted to kill her friend, and almost succeeded. He had slaughtered many other innocents up to this point and now had the tainted bravado to confront her in the open. His audacity rivaled her own, but it was misplaced.

"You owe the blood you deprived me from," he demanded as he stepped from the shadows, overtaking her form with his massive stature. Now that he only stood mere feet away from her form, she could now see the terrifying sight that most of the dead innocents killed by his hand had seen just before death stole them from the world. He was the devil reincarnated. His eyes the cold color of merciless death while the hue of his skin mirrors the tarnished ground your body would soon be buried under once he was through with you. His face was void of the white bandages he once covered his appearance with and now showed the sharp teeth that lined his mouth. No, not the devil. A _demon_. His name suited much more than his cruelty. "My victory was hollow without death. You _stole_ that from me. And now, you owe me the debt to be paid."

Though the man was taking menacing steps towards her, she would not show fear. She sneered at the man as her eyes narrowed. "I owe you nothing, _Momochi_," she spat back as she squared her stance against him even as he cornered her near the stone wall outside of the guard compound. "You're a monster who should have been eliminated from this world the moment you were brought _into_ it. You _disgust_ me. You think you are owed more blood after the thousands of lives you have already stolen from this world. The only thing you are owed is a painful death. A death that forces the pain of each life you took. Even then, your own debt would not be fulfilled in this life or the next. "

His face spun from dark amusement to pure animalistic delight. His strides had forced him so close to her own form that she was backed against the rough stone wall behind her with the mist demon's body close enough to press dangerously against her. His large hands shot out quickly to grasp either side of throat in a tight grip. Panic brimmed her eyes as her intake of air was now controlled by the demonic man invading her presence. "Oh, _little princess_," his throaty whisper hissed through his teeth, as he now pressed his large body more prominently against her own, allowing the sandstone behind her to bite into any exposed skin it came in contact with. "If all you wanted was a monster, I would be _delighted_ to show you one."

His fingers dug into her throat violently procuring her hands to claw at the offending limbs. Her nails bit into his skin as he pressed against her neck further, only seeming to derive pleasure from her fight. "It has been a while since I've consumed the blood of a noble, a beautiful noble lady no less," he hummed into the shell of her ear before his sharped teeth nipped painfully at her earlobe, causing Sakura to flinch at the added pain. "I am certain yours shall be absolutely _divine_. Perhaps the King would even enjoy a taste as well."

A haze swept over her vision as the need to fight back more forcefully kicked into her sense. Her legs had swept out with surprising speed to counteract his sense of balance, and it may have done the trick. Or it may have been the equally as large form belonging to the capital of the King's guard that had swept the offending man away with his enormous sword. His normally carefree expression was now clouded with evident anger as the mist demon jumped away from Sakura to avoid the sword's blow.

Air swept desperately back into her lungs as she braced a hand on the wall now proving to be supporting more of her weight than she would have enjoyed to admit. Her other hand flew to her throat to console the pain that still ebbed under her skin from Zabuza's assault. She knew the man's mental stability was questionable, but she had not expected him to choke her out a few hundred feet from the majority of the King's personal guard.

Her emerald eyes floated from Kisame to Zabuza who were in a defensive standoff. Zabuza's expression was one of dark amusement, but Kisame's expression was unreadable as he stood directly in front of her. The intention to keep the mist native from her was more than clear.

"How far you've fallen, Momochi," Kisame tisked as he glared at the demon squared off before him. "Your insolence will have you killed."

The mist demon scoffed at the comment. "You insinuate that I can _be_ killed."

"You're made of flesh and bones just as the rest of us. Don't insinuate that you_ can't_ be."

"Why protect the little princess, Kisame?" Zabuza's voice was rough like the stone against her back when he spoke again, sparing a daring glance her way. "Why not let me spill her blood? What holds you back? You used to be like me once."

Inwardly, she had hoped for an answer with a bit more feeling within its depths. But instead, his answer was simply, "I protect her by order of the King." He only protected her because the King would be displeased if his latest toy had been destroyed before the climax of its enjoyment. Her jaw tightened in aggravation. Or was it disappointment?

And what did the demon mean when he said that Kisame had been like him once?

"I would share with the King, if that is what he desired. Don't you want to see the color of her blood contrasting against her porcelain skin? The thought alone makes my own blood boil inside my veins with anticipation."

"You've overstayed your welcome in the capital, Momochi." Kisame's tone was of the utmost severity as he spoke. No waiver or wit detected. "Leave of your own volition or I will force you from Suna's walls."

Zabuza's smile turned feral at Kisame's threat. His dark eyes flickered to catch Sakura's gaze. "Do not fret, little princess. We will meet again and then, I shall taste the metallic wine you withhold from me in your veins."

Her throat clenched in anticipation. For she knew he would hold true on that promise. One way or another. She watched as the mist demon stalked away and felt a sigh of relief escape her throat. Kisame finally turned his attention to the pink haired noble behind him as he restrapped his monstrous weapon to his broad back. "Are you alright, my lady?"

She could not find the desire to meet his eyes as he watched her, undoubtedly showing some concern towards her disheveled appearance. The entirety of the situation did not sit well with her in Kisame's light. True, he had saved her. But she still felt a small sliver of bitterness towards his actions at the tourney. Now, she felt, the two instances balanced each other out. But as to where her opinion of him lied now, she was unsure.

"I am fine," she answered back quietly as she pushed herself off the wall of sandstone, giving him a small bow in thanks. "Thank you for your assistance, Kisame. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

The captain did not stop her as she retreated from him. Her discomfort with his current presence was evident to his dark eyes. He only wished he knew the thoughts were swarming in her sharp mind at this very moment.

-xxx-

Zabuza Momochi was dangerous, and someone she would have to do her best to avoid at all costs. He had bluntly stated that he wanted her dead, and at his own hands. He would prove to be a threat she would have to always be aware of in the back of her mind. With his presence still in the city, she thought it best to make her way back to where it was the safest for her.

As the Konoha native made her begrudged return to the castle she considered a prison, she felt that even as people swarmed the streets around her, she was being particularly watched. The unnerving sensation traveled from the nerves behind her ears to the end of her spine. Her mind suddenly reeled to the only possible explanation.

He had sought her out.

Knowing that a spy master's greatest weapon was secrecy, she made a slow path for a nearby alley in the market district. The building walls on either side blocked the sun's heavy rays creating a blanket of cool shadows around her. The relief from the sun was welcome, but it put her out of sight to those around. For a master of the shadows, it was more than ideal. For a foreign noble with a vendetta against the king, it would not provide the same comfort. She waited a few moments before the shrouded form of a dark figure stepped into the opposite end of the alley. Even from far off, she could tell this man had the height to rival Kisame and Kakuzu. His cloak was as dark as the shadows around him, leaving nothing that the trained eye could make out.

"An interesting whisper that a noble lady of Konoha would be inquiring of the lowly likes of a secret keeper," his voice had an airy quality to it, but his tone was still definingly masculine. He took a few steps closer to her form and she could now notice that his head was shrouded in a dark hood, coving the facial features she wished to gaze upon. "A very_ dangerous_ inquiry."

His tone had dramatically changed to something more sinister as his last words were uttered. It was almost as if two opposite people had been speaking to her in the time frame. "Even more dangerous for a loyal servant of the king to associate with someone of my status, but we are not meeting to discuss the dangerous of our predicament," she spoke back lowly. The bustling of the marketplace and the seclusion of the alleyway hide her tone well, but she was sure the spymaster could hear her as clear as a crystal.

"Indeed, _Lady Haruno_," the airy voice returned briefly with a simple reply before the baleful voice spoke her name, holding true that he was informed of her identity. "What is it that were are here to discuss?"

The pink haired noble needed to be sure her intentions were clear, but also nonthreatening towards the crown. If this man saw through her initial intentions, he would undoubtabley report back to the king, who in turn would quite likely collect her head on a spike for her treason. The scorpion was not known to be magnanimous when it came to acts of betrayal.

"My own sources advert me to your interest in my movements in the capital." Her voice was leveled, like she had desired it to be as it passed her pastel pink lips. "What I'd like to know, is why my movements hold any significance to you? Surely you have many other inquiries to worry over in such a vast city, full of so many less than savory characters who require more attention than myself."

"You consider that foul little _Jashinist_ as a source?" his voice tested as he questioned her previous statement. "You should really find yourself some better company, Lady Haruno. Celebrants who spend their time _spilling blood_ and _fucking whores_ are less than desirable company for a lady such as yourself."

She hummed in retaliation to his comment as his snide voice made a reappearance. "Careful, _Zetsu_," she dared to comment back, using his name to further her own standing in the conversation. "Though you have sought to track my every move, you still know nothing about me to be making such accusations towards whom I choose to spend my time with. It's moot point though. Tracking down that foul little Jashinist led you right to me. I cannot deny that it was not a total waste of time and shattered wine glasses."

The little light that had gathered in the alleyway seemed to reflect off of the spymaster's dangerous smile in that instance, still shrouding the rest of his features in shadow. "Your inquiry alone leads to suspicion, my lady. Surely you understand that much." His voice was so light and careless that it almost seemed as if he was teasing her. She noted that he relieved the topic of the foul mouthed devil to comment on other points she inferred upon. And though his current point was valid, she could counteract it with further information of her own that would with any luck lead to questions still left unanswered.

"Doesn't your research into my movements' leave you open to suspicion as well, Zetsu?" Her vermillion eyes had glanced up at him through her thick lashes, challenging him to test her own point of validity. "I hardly believe that you are trailing after me due to suspicion alone. You don't strike me as one to meddle without purpose. I am also hard pressed that you would believe you are the only one currently keeping tabs on myself and my actions."

The vibrations of his deep amusement chorused through the tight air in the Suna alleyway. The sound was caressing her ears as much as it was restricting each breath she took. This man was precarious, and he knew it as much as she did. "Though this city may belong to the King in formal title, these streets and their secrets belong to _me_. What I choose to do with them, _Lady Haruno_, is decided upon through my own volitions."

If one had not been searching for the underlying message in his words, they would not have given it a second thought. But as the Konoha noble attended to his words, she could attest to the parts he judiciously chose to leave to her own inferences. It was as her father had taught her so many years ago; always look underneath the underneath.

"Suppose that I would infer that you choose not to share a portion of your whispers to the King," the inference was purely hypothetically, of course. But depending upon the man's answer, she could predict his importance as a piece in her game. "Could my inference ever prove to be possible?"

"_Oh, Lady Haruno_," Zetsu shot back as his tone was dark, yet playful in one instance. She observed as the little light left in the alley showed the animalistic expression the lower portion of his face was portraying. "You have a _death wish_; that I am sure of. Your _inference_ alone could have you _killed where you stand_."

The essence of fear had rapidly pooled in the depth of her abdomen. She was sure that this man would, _could_, kill her if had the desire to do so. Treading cautiously now proved to be more vital than ever.

"But you have an _audacity_ I am hard pressed to find in humans these days. That much I can accurately appreciate. It should retain your life if you can use it to your benefit in the days to come." His comment had somewhat shocked her from her previous thoughts as her eyes slightly widened in his direction. This man was full of surprises.

"And what of the King?"

The smirk remained across the shadowed features that she had still yet to lay eyes on. She supposed he would keep it that way. It would allow him with an advantage in the little game they were currently partaking in. "If you continue with the amusement you provide in court, your position will remain."

"And if I don't?"

His smirk widened. "The King is not a man who has need for impractical lives in his presence."

The implication was death. She did not need to inquire underneath the underneath to know as much. Her immediate choices were limited. Either play the game against the sadistic ruler, or die trying. "I appreciate your time, Zetsu. I am certain this shall not be the last time we meet."

"Indeed, Lady Haruno." The airiness in his tone had returned as the immediate threat of his presence had retreated from her bones. "If I may inquire; where did those bruises around your neck come from? They seem to be _darkening by the minute_."

The thought had not truly occurred to the young noble that Zabuza's attack would leave trace so soon, but it could not be helped. Glancing at the spymaster blankly, she procured an inquisitive brow. "As if your little birds have not already gifted you with that bit of information."

She heard him hum knowingly, assuming that he was indeed, well aware, of her earlier predicament. "I prefer to refer to them as my little weeds."

"Why weeds?"

"A bird can be killed easily. Weeds are stubborn and will always grow back," he told her as his posture changed with his intent to leave. "But before we depart, there is a piece of information that I would like to leave you with."

A delicate pink brow rose in his direction as he was once again gifted with her full attention. Her curiosity was successfully acquired. "Think of it as a reward for capturing my attention," he told her as she quietly began to retreat into the shadows he appeared from.

"Your knight have not yet left the city."

A short breath escaped from her parted lips as she watched him retreat. "Where are they?"

"The west entrance of the city. But hurry, for they shall not be there much longer."

Without another word towards the spymaster, Sakura let her feet carry her to the west side of the city. Zetsu watched as she left in a hurry. He could not help the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth. The noble woman surely had unfavorable amount of challenges stacked against her, but she did not seem to be the type to lie down and take it like an obedient slave. She had a fire set deeply in her veins that she would use to burn the city to the ground. And he would be more than happy to watch her set the world on fire.

-xxx-

Her breaths were rapidly escaping her lips as she finally entered the western approach of the city. Neither her dress nor shoe choice had been ideal for such a fast pace, but she could not find it in herself to care in the moment. Her eyes darted through the occupants of the streets as she made her arrival at the gate Zetsu had mentioned. As she searched, her normally composed state had flown from her grasp as desperation began to ebb its way into her consciousness. Had they already left? Would she ever get to see them again?

Her running at stopped as her doubts began to get the better of her optimism. Her chest felt tight as the rapid rise and fall of her trip over conveyed across her appearance. Her forehead glistened in the setting sun's rays as her waved locks clung to the perspiration at the column of her neck. She whispered a low curse as her eyes swept the grounds, finding no sight of either of her knights. She was aware that no amount of favors or pleading to the King would have allowed the remained presence of her friends. But just seeing them one last time before they departed, Sakura thought, would give her the strength she needed to overcome what perils that now desecrated her path.

"Damn it," she cursed as frustrated tears threatened to collect in the corners of her eyes. Her nails left deep crescent shaped indents in the skin of her palm as her eyes found more interest in the gravel below her feet. Once again, she was unable to protect those that were precious to her. Pein had told her that she had the importance of a queen, but how could she ever dream of meeting that expectation if she couldn't protect the most important people in her life. She knew then that the Ame leader's expectations for her progress in this game were unwarranted.

She spared a final glance towards the western gate of Suna and was surprised to see it beginning to open. Though she could not see whether or not it was an arrival or a departure, due to the amount of city guards blocking her view, she decided it required her investigation. Moving towards the crowd, she noticed a dark mahogany carriage pulling through the gates by two thoroughbred steeds mirroring the color of the midnight sky. Servants and guards entered around the carriage, some on horses and some on foot. Though the arrival of someone with high enough class to ride upon the capital in a carriage was unanticipated, what had shocked more was the family crest pressed upon the flags they carried through the streets.

"Uchiha," her small voice muttered under her breath as she watched the entourage pull further into the city, the carriage protectively placed in the middle. Noting the guard's obvious distraction with the arrival, the Konoha princess looked out past the gates that meant to hold her within the city walls as they closed behind the new arrivals. Off in the distance, on the path leading away from the King's city, she saw two forms trotting off on horseback. No matter how far away they were, their identities would always be familiar to her eyes.

Though the gates had closed her in, the thick rod iron bars they were made of gave her clear sight lines of their forms. "Naruto! Kakashi!" her desperate call rang through the air as she ran towards the gate, clasping onto the material keeping them apart. It proved to be enough to capture not only their attention, but the attention of the city guards that were unfortunately placed around the area. She watched her knights turn swiftly around on their steeds and gallop towards the gates, but she also heard the new commotion from the guards occupied behind her as they called out orders next to her name.

"Lady Haruno! Step away from the gates!"

The clinking of their armor rang behind her as they moved towards her, but her attention remained on the men who were now so close to the city gates. A few more strides on their horses and they would be with her. She could reach out and touch them. Soon. A few more strides. They were so close.

"Lady Haruno!" A firm grasp settled on the outer skin of one of her forearms. The cold leather was uncomfortable against her bare skin as the grip was not delicate. That was the man's first mistake.

In a flash, the opposite arm that was not in the man's grasp shot out to grip the top of his offending forearm. Twisting her grip, her own arm moved over her head so that she was now facing the encroaching man, whose look of shock was displayed across his tanned face. The man's second mistake was giving pause after she made her display of agility.

The man's third mistake, was not noticing the kick speeding towards his stomach with enough force to push him away from the young princess and onto the ground behind him. Taking the opportunity presented by the distraction, she returned to the barred gate where her two knights awaited her. Her arms slipped through the spaces between the cold iron prisons and placed a hand in each man's hair just behind their necks in a loving gesture.

"Words cannot begin to express how exultant that I am to see you before you left," she whispered lowly to them as she felt the tears of relief spring to her eyes. Her attention turned to her blonde friend as she noted the several bandages that wrapped parts of his form. "Naruto, I am so relieved that you are safe."

"Sakura, why did you do this? You've condemned yourself to this prison for my sake. How stupid of you! We could have helped you!" Naruto tried to protest with her, but no matter what words were spoken, their fate now would not change.

"I would sacrifice my freedom for your life on any occasion, Naruto," she whispered as a tear escaped to run down her cheek. Her glazed eyes turned towards her silver haired knight and pulled a sweet smile form him as well. "I would sacrifice anything for either of you. So please," she paused as her griped tightened in their hair, "Please do not burden yourselves over this. I promise I will come home to you safely."

"Sakura," Naruto's voice trailed off hopelessly as his warm hand placed itself over the one caressing his hair. Kakashi looked equally as despondent as his thumb traced the pulse point against her wrist. He said nothing, but his actions spoke volumes to her. She had an innate power to always know what crossed his mind.

"I love you both so much," she voiced as her tone cracked while a few tears followed. A sad smile played at her lips as she tried to exude confidence back into their bones. "Do not forget that. Never stop fighting for Konoha. Or for me."

She heard the shouting of the guards behind her as she spared a glance to see them stepping closer to her form. "Go," she whispered to her knights as they looked up to a face of evident sadness but a smile that was so full of adoration it hurt. "Go now. I will be fine."

They knew the lie, but would not call her on it now. Staying near the gates and causing further commotion would only cause more problems for Konoha's princess. So, as much as it pained them, they made their way back onto their horses and rode away quickly, sparing a glance through the city gate as Sakura stood surrounded by armed city guards.

She felt the tight hold of two guards flanking on each side as their tight grip bruised right below her shoulders. "You've caused quite enough trouble for one day, Lady Haruno."

"I suggest you release me, unless you'd like to meet the same fate as your comrade back there," she dared as she eluded to the guard still clutching his abdomen from her harsh kick.

She heard some of the guards around her chuckle at her daring response before the one at her left replied. "A lucky shot, my lady. Rest assured you shall not catch us off guard again."

As her patience for this city and its inhabitants had worn thin, she decided to test that theory. Bristled amusement quirked at the corner of her mouth as surprise caught the guards once again. Bending her arms at her elbows, she pulled her arms to meet the height level of her shoulders before pushing her arms straight forward then harshly back again, allowing her quick elbows to force into the throats of the men on either side of her. They quickly released her to console the lack of air that now came to their lungs. She heard their haggard coughing as they dropped to their knees. She turned her form around to face the small party of guards that awaited behind her.

"Shall we test that theory of yours again, or shall I just tell the King how you were outmaneuvered by a woman?" she was dangerously baiting them, but she found that her anger was now getting the better of her by each passing second she was around the King's overconfident men. She noted that most of the men seemed to stand down, while others were angered by the audacity that flowed through her veins.

"Highborn lady or not, assault to a city official is a direct insult to the King," one of the heated guards said as he dared to take a few steps closer, drawing his sword from its sheath.

She was planning through her next course of action when a new face graced the crowd, their body moving to stand in front of her own. His stature was tall, and his build was muscled from what she could see from the expensive red and black tunic jacket he wore that nearly graced the level of his ankles. What initially caught her attention though was the lustrous black mane that swept down to his mid-back. She noted that black leather enforced be sheath that contained his own weapon, hanging from his waist. She deduced that not only was he a high ranking noble, but a capable fighter as well.

"Haven't you fools been humiliated enough? If watching her incapacitate three of your _highly_ trained men wasn't sufficient, you now have the nerve to raise you sword at an unarmed woman? A noble one, at that?" His tone was deep and rich like dry red wine plucked from a robust grape vine in the middle of summer. It was unwavering as his questions drew direct insult to the guards, now standing terrified, before him. "You fools disgust me. Your incompetence will be reported to your superiors, as well as the King."

"L-lord Uchiha. We did not mean-"

"Your words are worthless. Remove yourselves from my sight before I do so for you myself."

"B-but, Lady H-haruno-"

"I will handle this situation myself. Leave us," the Uchiha before her demanded as the guards bowed lowly and scurried off. Once the scene was clear, the man who had come to her defense hand now turned around to face her. His face was more mature than most men she had seen, but she would not assume him to be too old. If the rumor was true, she heard that Uchiha's aged gracefully. Depending on how old this man really was, he could prove the rumor mill had some things right. He had natural Uchiha features; pale skin, chiseled jawline, defined cheekbones that could rival her own, and eyes as endless and rich as the black night. Like his relatives, his attractive nature could not be denied, for it frustratingly enough ran in the family.

His dark eyes were taking in her appearance. She felt them rest upon the rapid bruising that formed around her throat, the red marks left from the guard's tight grip on her upper arms, and even the subtle bite marks that had now been exposed across her neck and shoulder. She was sure she looked quite the disaster, but could not find it in herself to care with each moment that passed.

The older Uchiha before her gave her a slight bow before reaching for her hand and planting a small kiss along her pale knuckles. "Madara Uchiha. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Haruno."

"Ah, so you know me?" she questioned softly as she watched him rise to his full height once again. He gave a small smirk at her inquiry as he had yet to release her from his light hold.

"Pink hair is a rarity, my lady. But the audacity to stand up to armed men against all odd is even rarer. Yet each quality is distinctive to your person," Madara retorted as his rich tone danced around her ears. With all of the other distress of the day, she almost found the sound comforting. But knowing the man's lineage, he was as trustworthy as his young nephews currently occupying the King's castle.

"You speak as if you know me, Lord Uchiha, but I am sure this is the first we have met."

"Word travels, my lady," he answered with his smirk pulling tighter at the edge of his lips.

"Of that, I do not doubt."

"Allow me to offer you a ride to the castle, my lady," he suggested as his opposite hand directed towards the expensive mahogany carriage she had witnessed riding in to the city not too long ago.

"Though your offer is kind, Lord Uchiha, I will have to regretfully decline." What she really wanted to say was that she did not trust this man alone with her in a carriage and she would rather walk back to the King's castle than ride with him. But that would have been extremely impolite.

"I'm afraid I will have to insist, my lady," his deep tone retorted as amusement played in his charcoal eyes. His free hand moved towards her, and before she realized his intent, his fingers were delicately tracing the purple coloring that marred her neck. "For it seems you have caught yourself in enough trouble for one day. I'd detest to even _consider_ you could get yourself into more if left unattended. Especially when I could be there to prevent it."

Oh, he was good. He was picking her apart and still being irritatingly polite about it all. "What would you know of my troubles and my ability to attract them, Lord Uchiha?"

"In relation to your troubles, I can take a few guesses. As to your ability to attract them, my lady, I intend to find out."

-xxx-

**Author's Note: **Wow, less than a week. I guess that's what happens when inspiration strikes. I literally just finished writing a large portion of this before I posted it. About half of it, actually.

There was quite a bit to mull over in this chapter. When you said you wanted more Uchiha, I gave you more Uchiha. You like? Sasuke is a dick. Plain and simple. But I like the idea of someone outright challenging our little heroine. Plus it's fun to put Sasuke in his place sometimes. His personality perfectly fits that of an arrogant little lord. Zabuza though. Were you expecting that? The intent for his character was to be dangerous enough that even Sakura felt fear. I feel slightly bad though because I don't see this as Zabuza's true character, but it fit very well into this alternate universe. You also got to meet Zetsu. Like I mentioned previously, his role in this world could not be a better fit. He will be important to Sakura's fight for survival. Whether he will be a positive or a negative benefit has yet to be determined.

For those of you asking for more Naruto, did you enjoy your treat? I realize it was short but it was certainly touching to write. The idea for that scene painted a beautiful picture in my mind and I had to write it. Hope you liked it. And finally, Madara. Were you expecting that one? Though his scene was short, look forward to much more from him in the next chapter. And expect him to be just as devious as the rest of them, if not more so.

So what did you think? What do you anticipate in the next chapter? Who would you like to see more from or who is a character that we have not yet met that you would like to see in upcoming chapters? Please share your thoughts. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll meet you in the next one!


	7. The Damages We Win

-xxx-

"_Stay away from her."_

"_You say that as though it were possible."_

-xxx-

Ch.7 The Damages We Win

Conversation was scare as the carriage trudged towards the King's castle. Sakura was certain the King would be made aware of the Uchiha lord's presence and in turn require an audience upon his arrival. If she were to show up with the Uchiha, she was sure her appearance would be taken into question as she would also arrive before the king, seeing as she was traveling with the new guest of honor. Assuming that this was the reason Madara hadn't prodded about her recent scuffles, she couldn't decide if he was decidingly annoying or brilliant.

Which is where time brought her now. Through the front gates, the long halls, and now the throne room where she stood next to the grand Uchiha lord directly before the King. His pawns had gathered around him to witness the next play of the game, but whether it was her move or his was yet to be determined.

"Lord Madara," the smooth tenor of Sasori's voice greeted as he spared a glance towards the long haired lord and extreme presence of the Uchiha house. "We were not expecting you in the capital so soon."

"I found my schedule cleared sooner rather than later and decided to push forward my arrival. I hope that this is not an inconvenience to you, King Sasori." Though it was his name in title, Sakura had not heard a single voice utter the specified title since she arrived in the capital. Calling any noble by their given first name was a sign of mutual respect and further relations past simple acquaintances. And though this man was sure to have more than a handful of meetings with the king, the title sounded like luring bait tumbling from the Uchiha's lips.

It was a blatant challenge of respect that Madara Uchiha had thrown to scorpion king. A bait that Sakura knew to expect from someone with a high status that he held. Next to the king's own family name, the Uchiha name was one of the most powerful and well known across all nations. Though Madara was not head of the family, he was one who held a high respect of power among the name. In relation to the younger Uchiha's also residing in the capital, he was their uncle by blood.

The king had taken a rather relaxing stance upon his throne and was now in delicate possession of his jaw, his index finger rest just below his lower lip. The motion was one the king favored when a situation peaked his interested. And right now, his interest was peaked in what looked to be amusement and distaste swarmed together through his cinnamon colored eyes. "Not at all. It allows us to conduct our business sooner rather than later, as you said previously," Sasori answered back, as his eyes briefly flickered to the pink haired girl standing further away before trailing back to the man seeking his audience. "What I crave to know, is how you came into keeping Lady Sakura in the current state she is in. Care to explain?"

The upward tilt of Madara's lips was expected as he tossed a glance over his shoulder to view the woman in question. The implied question under the king's words was: were you the one that left her in this state? A valid implication it was, for she was sure her current state was less than ideal for a woman in the king's court. Finger shaped prints of purple hued the pale skin of her neck, contrasting harshly against her skin. New shadings began to appear across her outer arms, curtesy of the city guards. A keen eye could also pick up the red marks that barely marred the flesh around her neck and collarbone. To add to it all, her hair was a waved disaster and her dress had sand and dirt stains that would make Ino cry in despair. But she knew the king's question intended to stem into more pressing inquiries about the how she received each blemish and blow. Questions only she could answer.

"I'm afraid pure_ persistence_ was what lead me to Lord Uchiha's company and nothing more." Sakura answered the king's question, causing the red haired ruler to fledge his full attention to her. Madara on the other hand, allowed his smirk to hint on predatory as he watched her speak of him. "He knows little of my endeavors earlier today. Perhaps your questions would be better directed if you asked me, my king. I'd be happy to _quell_ your curiosity."

A smirk played on the king's lips as he listened to her words. He extended his hand to allow her approach towards his throne, subtly dismissing Madara to the back of the room in the process. "As you wish, Lady Sakura. Care to explain your current state?"

"You'll have to be more specific, my king. To what about my state are you referring?" Her tone was barely polite as she spoke, testing the king further, but she had lost her patience somewhere between the sharp teeth of a Jashinist and the vice grip of a demon. Her hands were clasped lightly in front of her, as her posture was still held tall, disheveled appearance or not.

His smirk peaked further across the planes of his face. She watched as he pushed himself out of his elaborate throne and began his path towards her. "Very well, my lady. We shall have it your way," his voice drawled lowly as he moved to stand in front of her, his elaborate attire flowing with each movement. Once he was close enough, his hand trailed lightly against the column of her neck. "Where did you procure these?"

"A disagreement of sorts," she replied back, her tone lower as her emerald eyes clashed with his chocolate ones. She intended to be as vague as possible, if he allowed it. The king did not need to know her true intentions revolved around the game he had challenged her with.

"My lady," the king pressed, his tone emanating lowly enough that it could have been considered a growl. "I also require specifics, as you yourself requested. I will not ask again."

Impatience rolled off the king in waves, and the Konoha native was not naïve in his feelings. "They were procured from a man's hands around my throat. Perhaps your loyal knight could fill in the rest of the details for you," the lady replied as her eyes spared a short glance to Kisame's form that was still standing at attention behind the king's throne. Without even a glance towards the large man in question, Kisame replied with the mist demon's name.

Satisfied enough with the response for the time being, the king's touch moved to the miniscule red markings near the junction of her neck and shoulder. "And these, my lady? Quite the curious little marks."

The king knew what they were. Anyone standing in a similar position could see the pointed indentation that could only be acquired from the pressure of teeth against skin. She dared even admit that the assumption of the mark's origin emitted a darker palate to his smoky eyes.

"I made the mistake of inquiring about Jashinism."

His eyes seemed to narrow at the comment as his thumb surged rather harshly against the marked skin. The king did not seem to want to press the subject further, and Sakura assumed it was because of some of the comments Hidan previous made about Sasori's involvement with his religion. The rumor had yet to be proved true, but the bearing was not in the king's favor. His hand trailed across her bare shoulder and down to meet the fresh bruise on one of her arms. He did not question with words this time, as his eyes gave her a demanding message when she met them.

"You may thank your city guards for those, my king," she told him with a little satisfaction playing under her tone as she uttered her next words. "They were a tad bitter that they had been outdone by a woman with pink hair."

"Humor me, my lady," Sasori's voice intonated as his free hand came to caress the bruise that mirrored against her other arm. "How did you manage to provoke the city guards?"

"I would never _dream_ of provoking your men, my king, but the moment one of them unjustly places their hands on me, I will _break_ them," the woman replied as her voice husked her intentions lowly to the space separating her from the most powerful man in the world. Her eyes flickered over to Kisame's form before she realized, defining that her words should be comprehended by not only the king, but his pawns as well.

"Your words could be taken as a threat against the king," Kakuzu's voice resonated through the large hall, alerting Sakura's attention to his form. A loyal piece indeed.

"I suppose if you were regarding the situation so plainly, that could be construed. But if you were well enough informed, you would realize we are much past such rudimentary drivel," her tone shot back as her lips tilted subtly in the master of coin's direction before once again returning her eyes to the king. Any polite subject would apologize to the king for any misunderstanding in tone, but Sakura did not care for such forgiveness.

"I assume that is what lead you into Lord Madara's care," the read haired king retorted. There was no apology to her new damage, as she was sure the king felt little remorse. "But what were you doing in the western part of the city, my lady?"

This time, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips as the mischief in her voice could no longer be contained. "Smelling the roses, my king."

The king stared for a few seconds, but said nothing in reply. It seemed their conversation had come to an end. Finally. She would take it as a small victory of her own. "If you'll excuse me, my king. I'd like to get cleaned up."

The king simply nodded as he watched her give the polite curtsey before moving further away from his presence. Her emerald eyes trailed up Madara's lithe form as she passed, giving him a slight nod. "Lord Uchiha."

"Lady Sakura," he purred in return as he watched her leave the throne room, two guards flanking behind her as she left. The eldest Uchiha tilted his head back in the king's direction, noting that the redhead currently looked upon him less favorably now that the young pink haired noble had made her leave.

"Do not forget your place amongst my court, _Madara_," the king hissed as he gave the Uchiha a pointed glare before he swept a careless hand through his rust hued tresses. "You may hold power amid your own lands, but you are now in my territory. See to it that you do not forget that fact."

"Of course," Madara replied with a short bow as his entertained smirk still played across his features. "I would not _dream_ of it."

Sasori waved an uncaring hand to dismiss the Uchiha noble before returning to the comfort of his throne, leaning back with an arm settled against a rest. "Kakuzu. Find Hidan. That imbecile has caused me enough trouble for one day."

The tanned treasurer bowed lowly before soundlessly exiting the room to find the foul monastic. Though he was sure the king would not kill him, the tone of his voice let on that he was less than pleased. "Itachi," the king called out. "See that Sakura is taken care of."

The younger Uchiha bowed to the king before departing to complete his task. A short hum was sounded from the king's left as a smile cracked the features of the king's close companion. "So its Sakura now, is it?"

The king allowed his own amusement at the implication. "It always has. It always will be."

-xxx-

Once Sakura had returned to her room, she noted that one of her chamber maids had prepared a hot bath for her, which she graciously obliged to. She stripped herself of the sage dress that seemed to carry the weight of her day with it before she stepped into the basin of steaming water. She lavished her skin with some of the oils and soaps that had been left for her, hoping to wash away any remnants of the Jashinist's touch and the smell of blood that Zabuza seemed to pass onto anyone whom got too close to him. Once satisfied, she fully submerged herself in the water, allowing her pink tresses to darken with the added substance. Instead of a dusted rose in color, they now showed a vibrant color of carnation when she broke the surface.

The day's events had certainly not been what she had intended. See did not intend to be assaulted by a Jashinist, asphyxiated by a mist demon, shadowed by a spy master, or assailed by city guards. She had certainly not intended to meet someone as powerful as Madara Uchiha to top the entirety of the day off. The man posed a difficult block in her movements. He was a piece to the game she could not ignore. But instead of being a piece on a specified side of the board, it was as if he played on his own board to move as he pleased. For what little information she knew about the man and his influential abilities, she did not assume him to be in close command with the king.

In fact, from what she witnessed briefly in the throne room, the two men could hardly stand to breathe the same air as one another. To this circumstance, she knew that having an Uchiha, an authoritative one, on her side of the game board could greatly benefit her intentions. But acquiring him would be risky and certainly pose many dangers. Ones she was unconvinced would be worth the hazard in the long run. Patience would be required if she decided to pursue, but scoping out the possibilities would have to be added to her plans. Perhaps she could enlist the spymaster for additive information about the eldest Uchiha lord, if he were willing to cooperate.

The young Haruno noble let out a frustrated sigh as she combed her nimble fingers through her wet tresses. The king's game was proposing to be quite the nuisance. Much more than she had originally intended. Deciding that her fingers had pruned enough, she begrudgingly pulled herself from the relaxing bath, and dried herself with a cloth before wrapping herself in a dressing robe provided in an elegant cream color. She swept her long locks over one shoulder, intending to brush it upon return to her room.

Moving back into the main area of her secluded Suna prison, she sat at her vanity style mirror and finally took in the appearance the others had already been graced with. Her neck was a ghastly shade of purple almost over its entirety. Zabuza's fingers were clearly engraved against the flesh upon closer inspected. She was unaware that he had grasped so crudely. Attending down closer to her shoulder junction, Hidan's brands were less visible, but still quite clear to her eye. That lascivious stint did not know when to quit. Lastly, she pulled down the shoulder of her robe enough to view the purple dusting gracing her outer arm. Though not as bad as the bruising Zabuza gifted her with, it was still enough to allow a scoff of annoyance.

"Incompetent idiots," she cursed under her breath as she adjusted her robe before starting the process of brushing her lengthy tresses. Her pink mane now reached past her breasts and kept growing. It was starting to become an annoyance more than anything. She was sure if she had an object sharp enough around her at the moment, she would relieve herself of the unnecessary feminity and sport something more practice. Alas, the trust of a weapon in her possession was a poor decision on the part of the king, and he knew it.

Her thoughts trailed off until she heard a light knocking across her door. Inquiring to who it was, she was surprised at the voice which responded. "It is Itachi, my lady. Are you decent?"

The always chivalrous nature was a part of being a respected Uchiha who would once take over his father's power. She called for him to come in, knowing that even in the state that she was fully clothed, Itachi would find it improper to see her in her dressing robe. Though she found that she didn't care. Out of all the men, she thought he would be the most reserved in this situation.

Upon first glance of her, she could read the slight surprise that flashed briefly through his charcoal eyes, but nowhere else. His mask was replaced effortlessly, but Sakura allowed a small smirk to pull at her lips as she continued to brush through her endless locks. "Lord Uchiha," she greeted simply as she glanced at his reflection that now graced her mirror.

"My lady," he greeted with a small bow in her direction. "I apologize for the intrusion."

"What can I do for you, my lord?" she questioned, giving him no forgiveness for his incursion as he had suggested.

"I have brought something that might help with your bruises, if you'll accept it." She noted the small glass container he now held in his hand that seemed to contain some kind of paste. She raised a brow in question which procured a reply. "It's a mixture of parsley and mint. It will help with the swelling as well as the pain."

Giving him a small nod, she watched as he approached from behind her through the reflection in her vanity mirror. She attempted to turn and accept the paste herself but was stopped by the simple gesture of Itachi's delicate hand on her shoulder. "Allow me, my lady. This way you can be sure it is distributed evenly."

An odd request coming from Itachi, but she supposed she could use the time with him to ask a few questions. She gave a short nod as she moved back to face her mirror, watching Itachi collect some of the mixture across the tips of his fingers, before placing the jar to rest on a nearby table. He approached her slowly from behind as his dark eyes met hers in the mirror.

"May I?" She nodded as his fingers gently brushed against one side of her neck, applying the cream that was much cooler to the touch than she had expected. Shivers ran down her spine at its unexpected temperature and it seemed Itachi took notice. "I apologize. I did not warn you that it would be cool to the touch."

"No need to apologize, my lord. I appreciate your assistance," she thanked as she felt his nimble fingers smooth the paste across the delicate discoloration on her throat. His touch was gentle and slow. He took his time with his motions as he made sure not to miss and inch of affected skin. She was sure if her neck hadn't been so tender, it would have almost felt good.

"I presume the king requested you to do this," the noblewoman spoke up once more as his fingers felt the vibrations of her vocal chords through her neck. "He can't have his guests showing any blemishes under his care. It would give off the wrong impression to his people."

The prod was light hearted, but still evident. And very true. Though the king was known to possess a cruel streak, a noble under his care was directly reflected upon him in terms of their wellbeing. A noble of Sakura's standards was held in the highest regard. And though the king would hold support with whatever endeavors he chose to commit his time with, nation relations were a delicate balance, as Pein had made obvious in their previous meeting.

"Your wellbeing is important to the king, but do not doubt that I would do anything I could if it was to help you, my lady." His voice was deep. Deeper than his younger brother's, but not quite as deep as his uncle's. He almost sounded sincere, but she could never be too sure.

"If only we knew how far that loyalty extended, my lord," Sakura replied as she caught his eye in her mirror once more. She wasn't just talking about his loyalty to her own service. Deciding a change in subject was necessary, a brief smirk tilted at the corner of her mouth. "I had the _pleasure_ of meeting your brother today, my lord. I find that your words from the king's tourney fit rather…well with his person."

"I apologize if he insulted you in anyway, my lady. He was never the most well-mannered boy, even growing up as an Uchiha," Itachi explained as she felt his fingers trace to the front of her throat, running soothing circles across the bruised flesh, dipping low enough to make contact with her clavicle.

She initially hummed in response to his comment, thinking back to another particular Uchiha whom manners seemed to escape. "I wouldn't go as far to assume that all Uchiha's are the pristine definition of manners, my lord. Your uncle seems to enjoy testing the boundaries of the acceptable, if I'm bold enough to assume."

"Of that, my lady, you have every right to assume," the young lord retorted with what seemed to be a small quirk of amusement at his lips as his fingers trailed to the left side of her neck. "I hope that he did not affront you in any way as well. I'd hate to think you were insulted by more than one of my family members in the span of a day."

"Ah, but the day is not even over yet, my lord. And insults can come in all shapes and sizes." She watched as his dark eyes trailed to the junction of her shoulder were Hidan's parting gift was present across her skin. His eyes met hers in the mirror, asking permission. Giving him a brief nod, she felt his free hand slowly peel back the light fabric that kept the skin partially covered. Once the full area of skin was exposed, his fingers drug over the markings rubbing more of the cool past into her flesh. She felt more than just the pads of his fingers as his skin caressed her own. At some point in his ministrations, his entire hand began to caress her skin. The intent to help her with her bruises seeming far from his mind in the moment.

He was drawn to her skin like a moth to a flame. The outcome for the month always posing to be a deadly one. It was the same look she witnessed in the eyes of several other males in the capital. It seemed to be a theme. In that moment, she knew how to discover answers from Itachi.

"I have a personal question, if you'll humor it, my lord," her voice was light, barely audible as she watched their gazes meet once more, noting that his eyes flickered to the vision of his hand resting upon her exposed skin.

"Of course, my lady."

"Why does the rightful heir to the Uchiha hierarchy spend his time as a shadow to the king? Most in your position stay close to their impending throne, learning the ropes of succession in order to better their position when the time comes around. So why stay here, miles away from your home and your family? What purpose does that truly serve?"

"You have an unquenchable sense of curiosity, my lady," Itachi stated as his touch danced along her collarbone, the intention of quelling her bruises now completely fleeted. "My purpose in this world is to serve the crown. It is my family's charge dating back to the time of the world's creation. Whatever the crown needs, I help supply to them."

"In this instance you supply an uninterested bride to fill the void as future queen," her tone was pointed as she accepted the fact that is man was more the king's errand boy than shadow. "A tall order to fill and a standstill that it puts you at. Your purpose is lacking, my lord."

"Is it though, my lady?" his question was taunting as it reached closer to Sakura's ears as his form moved closer. More contact was made as she felt the heat of his own body seeping through the thin material of her robe from behind. His other hand now rested on the curve where her neck met her shoulder. She watched as his form bent lower, his lips now so close to the shell of her ear, eyes still locked with her own through the shared vision of the mirror. "You seem to be pressing towards something, my lady. Care to indulge your point?"

The soft heat of his breath procured shivers down the length of her spine. She was unsure if they were from the temperature change or because she enjoyed the sound of his relaxed tenor in her ear. A curse directed towards herself rang through her thoughts. He should not have such an effect on her, as she was aware of the effect she held over him. But she divulged that it was not often someone so attractive held such an intimate moment with her; side they played on the game board being briefly set aside.

"Your skills are wasted here in the capital," Sakura responded as watched his face for change in emotion, truly not expecting to see anything at all. "You have an ability that could be used for so much good, yet it's thrown away on degrading errands and frivolous tasks."

As she expected, his face did not change. Until she uttered her next words to push the king's pawn over the edge of the game board on which he had so proudly sat. "Haven't you been degraded and unappreciated enough? Aren't you tired, _Itachi_?"

Though she did not know if it was truly her words alone, or the fact that she uttered his name so directly with a tone that resembled honey, that made his façade break away. The hand that had been casually resting on her skin to the right had since tangled itself in her damp pink strands, purposing itself as an anchor to reality as it tugged hard enough to bring her face to meet his directly. Their noses brushed, breaths mingled, and eyes clashed. She felt his lips just a hair's distance away from her own. Any sudden movement and they would meet.

"I am aware of the dangerous game you play, my lady," his voice was huskier than usual as it seemed to send vibrations through her joints. "The damages you won today are enough to attest that fact. And though, I will begrudgingly admit, I am nearly prone to consent to the risks that come with your game, I will not be played so hollowly."

"Ah, but who insinuates that this game is a hollow one? A game may be what it can be called to everyone else, but to me, it is a battle. A _war_. One that you assisted in dragging me into, if you need to be reminded." She made sure that her words were strong as she spoke. As much as it was easier to call what the king had posed a game, she had to be honest with herself and admit it was something much more treacherous.

"You may believe my words to be false, but that is not the case," Sakura began again, never taking her here gaze away from the dark depths of night staring into her own soul. "You are better than this desert and the man who rules it. All I ask is for you to give yourself the chance to see that."

The young Uchiha stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again. "You are a dangerous woman, Lady Sakura. But you should know, for every danger you hold, the King holds twice as many. And he is not of a kind heart as you are. Nor does he give second chances."

"I believe we have had a similar conversation to this where I deterred that I do not enjoy being underestimated, my lord. I'd hate to waste our time by having such a conversation again," Sakura chided as a small smirk tugged at her pastel pink lips.

"That will be unnecessary, as I recall where I stood at the end of that conversation, my lady." She heard the amusement dance through his tone as she spoke, and she knew their conversation would soon come to an end, but he had not yet pulled away. His hold was still firm and his eyes still ever present. "But do not take my words with a light heart."

"I do not intend to, my lord. Nor do I intend to need a second chance," she countered. "Nor should you take mine so carelessly."

"Ah, nor do _I_ intend to, my lady," he whispered back as she felt him brush his cool lips against her own, pressing them for the briefest moment before retracting completely and heading towards the door. Her emerald eyes widened. The gesture was unexpected, as was the flush that rose up her neck to meet the apples of her cheeks.

"To give you fair warning, my lady, your presence is requested at dinner tomorrow night. Due to my uncle's unforeseen arrival, the king is preparing a dinner in his honor. There will be a large attendance of guests, but nothing to concern yourself too much with."

"I appreciate the notice, but I'm certain the king would not want me around his guests sporting such distasteful accessories," she told him as she referred to the markings gracing her skin. She prayed the excuse would relieve her of such an outing, but when Itachi told her he would find a way to take care of it, she was fully convinced his talents were going to waste.

-xxx-

The request had never been uttered that she was required to join the king for dinner on this night, so she requested to have it sent to her room to retire for the night. It seemed there were no objections, seeing that she already had quite the eventful day and needed her rest. She took her dinner on her balcony as she watched the sun set through the Suna sky.

It was one guilty pleasure she had derived upon since her arrival in the capital. Though Konoha had some of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen, Suna's also held a certain beauty she had never seen in a setting sun before coming here. The colors seemed to be richer as they contrasted with the neutral palate of Suna's landscape. She wished that she could capture it in a painting and keep it forever to gaze upon as many times as she wanted.

Sitting on her balcony, she let the breeze serve as the means to dry her long pink locks after her bath. She had since changed into a more casual dress the color of the sky on a clear day. It had capped sleeve over her shoulders and tied in at the waist with a simple cut at her neck. The fabric was delicate, but comfortable. It was light enough that she felt as though she could breathe in the thick air around her.

Since dinner, she had requested that tea be brought to her room. Hearing a knock at her door, she assumed it to be one of the maids bringing what she had requested. She called them in, but kept her eyes locked to the beauty of the setting sun. She heard footsteps approaching her position, and she found that they sounded heavier than that of any of her maids. She braced her posture, as she was now alone with someone she did not trust.

"Lady Sakura," the voice greeted lowly, bringing back the memory of whom it belonged to. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Please have a seat," she replied simply as her hand gestured to the empty seat to her right. She heard the shuffle of the man's movements as he took the seat next to her. Taking in a calming breath, she turned her attention to the man now in her presence.

"Lord Uchiha," she greeted plainly, her mind too tired to make much politeness of the situation with the powerful man sharing her air. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I had not expected to see you so soon after our last meeting."

"I thought it best to see how you were doing, my lady," the eldest Uchiha's voice responded in a low purr as she watched the setting sun reflect off his charcoal eyes. "And please, call me Madara."

"I appreciate your concern, Lord Uchiha, but a few nasty bruises won't stop life from carrying on right before our eyes," she replied, blatantly ignoring his request as she turned back towards the colorful sky. "Beside the point, I know how to handle myself in less than savory situations."

"Ah," Madara sounded as he watched her from the corner of his eye when his voice continued. "Such as the precarious one you stand in with the current king."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, my lord." But her actions led him to believe otherwise. He watched as her jaw clenched and eyes widened just the slightest fraction.

"You can cut the coy little act with me, my lady. I can see that fiery little temper of yours begging to be released from its cage," the dark haired royalty supplied with a dangerously handsome smirk playing his features like a waltz. "But perhaps you'll let me stoke the fire within you as I ply you with some tantalizing information."

"And what about my person articulates that I _crave_ this information you so freely wish to supply, my lord?" Her tone spoke with a certain husk that drove a spike of thirst through Madara's core. He hardly knew this woman. But he knew enough that he wanted her. He wanted her passion, her anger, and her desire. He wanted to feast upon them all with a fever that could not be contained.

"Do not persist to know so much about me or my situation just from the idle gossip you hear through the streets," she chided as she glanced at him quizzically with a brow raised slightly in his direction.

"Oh, my lady, you have me confused with some imbecile of a man if you think I thrive from petty city gossip," he chided back as his smirk persisted. "My facts are concrete, my information verified. Do not think that just because this land does not belong to me, that I don't have little spiders that that can lend me their ears in my absence."

His words directed her thoughts back to Zetsu and his little _flowers_. Though Madara called his spies spiders, she wondered if the two men had any relation to each other. Something she would certainly look into herself. "And what do your little _spiders_ ply your ears with, my lord?"

"So you admit you're interested in what information I do have, my lady?"

"I admit nothing, as you were the one so openly offering information, Lord Uchiha."

He chuckled as she threw words back in his face so effortlessly. "Have you not heard the saying that everything comes with a price, Lady Sakura?"

She knew his words had been too good to be true. "I anticipate your price being too steep for its true worth, my lord. Perhaps you can find someone else who would be willing to pay the price you ask."

"Ah, but Lady Sakura, you are the only one to benefit from this information. Anyone else would find it trivial. But perhaps you would be more trusting if you knew what I said was true. But know this favor only extends in this instance," Madara spoke, his voice low, as he reached a hand out to brush a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear before he spoke once again.

"My spiders say that the king resorts to trickery and unfair political ploys to keep you in the capital. He resorts to waiving precious lives in your face as if they're nothing, to bribe your time. They say that he and his companions intend to _compete_ for your affections." He spoke the last fact with more bitterness then the previous, and she was surprised by his words. His spies were truly well informed. The last comment had been fresh news to her, but it would certainly explain the added affections certain men had been providing. She wondered again if he and the mysterious spymaster of Suna were in league together. The possibility was looking more favorable by each passing second.

"I'll admit, your web of spies is well informed, my lord. But I fail to see how this lack of _new_ information is supposed to stoke any fire within me," Sakura replied as she averted her attention away from the intruding man as she noted she had missed the last fleeting seconds of the sunset.

An amused hum escaped his lips as he watched her gaze trail across the darkening sky. "You assume that this information is all that I possess. If the whispers I just shared were any conciliation of the knowledge in my custody, you should know that I hold things of much more value."

She did not know if he still spoke of just words, or another type of valuable. She was unsure she really wanted to find out. As this man had stated before, what he offered always came with a price.

"I'll keep that in mind, my lord."

"See that you do, my lady."

She sensed that their conversation had ended, but she noted that he showed no sign of leaving. She wished to sign aloud in annoyance, but knew it would be considered a heinous insult. "Is there anything else you wished to discuss this evening, my lord? I find myself rather fatigued from the day."

If he had picked up on her lie, he showed no indication of it. He simply showed the smirk she was becoming so familiar with before standing from his seat, his tall form now towering above her lowered one. He reached out to grasp her hand, pulling her knuckles up to meet his lips chastely. "Not tonight, my lady. Rest now. I look forward to seeing you at the celebration tomorrow night."

A polite incline of her head in his direction was her only reply before he excused himself from her presence. Once she heard the door to her chambers shut behind him, she let out the sigh of frustration she had been holding in.

Noble men were _insufferable_.

-xxx-

"Why the fuck was it necessary for this stitched fuck to drag me from my important matters at such an hour?" Hidan demanded as he leaned against the stone wall of the King's sitting room, sending a glare at the master of coin as he casually leaned near the closed doorway.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu shot back with a sneer making its way to his face. "You were fucking a whore. I hardly call that important business."

Hidan's taunting grin crept to his features as it pointed in the direction of the tanned man. "Just because you chose to be a celibate _fuck_, doesn't mean I have to be."

"Enough. Both of you." The king's voice was harsh as he spoke. He was seated comfortably amongst a dark covered divan nursing a glass of dark red wine. His lazy eyes showed little patience as they landed on the silver haired Jashinist. "You are not here to question my demands, Hidan. You are a libidinous _imbecile _who has caused me too much trouble today."

Hidan scoffed as the king scolded him, crossing his arms over his partially covered chest. He was no child and had no desire to be treated as such. "You're referring to that fiery pink bitch, aren't you?"

"What did you say to her, Hidan?"

"We stand on a fucking _mutual_ agreement, _your majesty_," Hidan spat the honorific with no respect, "That I kill of those you name to appease Jashin and in return I hold no attachment to this royal horse shit. What I said _or_ did with that smoldering wench is none of your fucking concern."

"Watch whom you speak your foul words to, _Hidan_. Though we arranged an agreement, do not take me for some lowly _commoner_ that you can push around so easily. I could have you killed where you stand."

The Jashinist scoffed openly at his words as he shot a testing glance at the other man in the room before returning back to the king. "By whom? Kakuzu? That little shit can't touch me."

"What did you _say_ to her, _Hidan_?" This time his question pushed more demand as a slight hiss slipped through his composure.

"She knows you're no fucking saint," Hidan supplied with slight amusement towards the king's stress of the situation. "That bitch is smarter than you believe her to be. And she's certainly fucking smarter than _you_. If you underestimate her again, you might be the one that ends up fucking dead."

"Leave, Hidan," the king dismissed, obviously hearing enough from the foul celebrant for one night, knowing he would get no further. "And do not proceed to put your hands on her again."

Hidan surprised the king with a breathy chuckle as he moved towards the exit of the room, shooting a dangerous smile over his shoulder. "Like I fucking said before; I have no attachment to this royal shit. My only ruler is Jashin and he demands that I put my hands _all over_ that bitch. Starting with those _delicious_ hips of hers."

-xxx-

**Author's Note: **It's been a minute. Hello again. So here's the next installment. The plot thickens and Madara just likes to help stir the pot. I finally gave in to those who were asking for more Itachi interaction, so here it is. You even got a little extra action out of it. Hope you enjoyed that scene! I certainly enjoyed writing it.

So in this chapter we get Sasori showing a bit of his possessive side, Itachi giving into temptation, Madara stirring the pot, and Hidan being an arrogant ass because I love him. You have a great scene to look forward to in the next chapter with Madara's celebration party thing. If you've liked everything so far, I think you'll like what's to come in the next chapter. Thank you again for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate all the support and reviews you leave me with. It fuels the madness within.


	8. Wage Not Just with Words

-xxx-

"_I have a favor to ask, my lady."_

"_It will cost you, my lord."_

"_What doesn't come with a price these days, my lady?"_

-xxx-

Ch.8 Wage Not Just with Words

The first thing Sakura did when she arose the next morning was check the bruising flesh covering her neck. She was surprised, to say the least, that the salve Itachi had procured actually allowed some improvement to her damaged skin. Though the salve was not a miracle in a jar, it certainly showed impressive workings over the course of the night. The outline of the mist demon's fingers was less prominent, as was the discoloration, but a purple hue still remained. Luckily enough, Hidan's parting gifts had disappeared from her ivory tone.

The morning was already starting to look promising.

Until a knock on her bed chamber alerted her to the presence of another. It was as if everyone in the capital had an additional sense that allowed her never to have a moment to herself. She was sure it had something to do with Madara and his _little spiders_. Even her maids couldn't be trusted with such an enigmatic Uchiha in her midst.

The chambermaid at her door alerted her that her presence had been requested in the gardens for breakfast. As much as she wanted to decline the offer, she knew it wasn't an offer at all. It was a demand, though it was phrased much more eloquently. She nodded towards the maid and told her she would need to be dressed before she could join them.

Sending the maid off with her reply, she dressed in soft gray dress decorated with a pale purple floral detail across its fabric. The neckline did nothing to hide the discoloration along her throat, but she found she preferred it that way. It was obvious that the king and the men accompanying his court were uncomfortable with the painful decoration to her person. Though she wondered if the king was only displeased because he was not the cause. She decided she would flaunt them as an accessory, for she was not at all ashamed of them. It proved the unpredictability of the game she and the king played, to herself as well as the king. An evident reminder that not everything would go the king's way.

To rub salt in the wound further, she pinned her hair away from her neck before she exited her room towards the gardens. Recalling that the last time she visited the gardens, she had much better company. Kakashi was certainly better than the jesters she was stuck with now. But she would have to grin and bear it, as her father would always phrase it when she was stuck entertaining visiting nobles back in Konoha.

The guards keeping watching outside the terrace doors announced her arrival before the doorway parted. Though she found herself hating Suna more and more as each day passed, she found that the King's garden was nothing short of breathtaking. It could not compare to the lush colors of green and vivid floral colors she was accustomed to in her home town, but the desert flowers and greenery had their own sense of beauty. It was unfortunate that it would be tarnished in the presence of the nobles that would suffocate her through breakfast.

She noted that upon her announced arrival, most of the noble men already seated at the large table stood as a sign of respect, and common curtesy. The only ones that didn't were the king, because of his higher status, and Kakuzu, because he didn't seem to have an ounce of respect for her.

He would be tough to break.

"Thank you for joining us, my lady," the king's cold tenor brushed through the humid outdoor air around them as he signaled to an empty seat for her at his table. "I hope the invitation did not find you with any inconvenience."

Not that he gave a damn about her inconveniences, she thought to herself bitterly, but put on her diplomatic smile and greeted the room. "Of course not, Your Grace. I simply _couldn't _refuse an invitation such as this."

She paused after her as she provided the king with a short curtsy before making her way to the open seat between Deidara and Madara. The Uchiha lord was kind enough to pull her chair out for her, to which she gave a polite smile before directing her attention back to the king. "Passing up the gardens at this time of year would be a sin."

Her prod towards the invitation was clear enough to those who were searching for it, but those who were more ignorant would remain unaware of the shift in mood. She didn't need to look around the space to know that most eyes were on her in the moment. Whether it was from her opening statements, or the fact that her previous day damages were displayed so openly across her exposed neck. She couldn't find it in herself to care as she lightly feasted across the food that was prepared before her, noting that some of the men at the table had already broken into the first wine barrel of the day. Surely, it wouldn't be the last.

"How are you feeling this morning, my lady?" Itachi finally asked, voicing the words she knew they all wished to ask.

"Peachy, my lord," her soft voice graced the room as she toyed with a succulent peach slice that laid across her plate. Her fork pierced the juicy skin of the ripened fruit. She pulled the skewered fruit to level with her eyes, spinning the utensil to inspect the piece further before her eyes tilted up to meet his across the table. The faintest smirk tilted upon her lips while her amusement sparkled through her emerald eyes as the soft fruit passed her lips. She allowed the sweet bouquet to delight her senses as she broke eye contact with the young Uchiha lord before delving into the other slices gracing her plate. She gave no indication of a further response as she plucked another fruit away with her fork, repeating the process of spinning it at eye level inspection.

"We will need to find some way to cover those before the gala tonight," the master of coin's voice broke the silence harshly. Like a sword piercing flesh. The room knew as to what he referred, but none had planned to touch on a topic so bluntly.

Sharp green eyes swiped in the treasurer's direction and away from the succulent fruit previously occupying her vision. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Kakuzu, but you refer to my bruises, do you not?" Her tone, though trying her very hardest to still remain polite, border lined discourteous.

"Such unprepossessing bearings should not be exposed at an event hosted by the King, let alone in his own castle," Kakuzu's deep baritone cut through the air once more. He did not formally answer her posed question, but his response was clear none the less.

"Because I would never want to foretell _unfavorably_ upon the King," her voice was low as it passed her lips, and the spite in waterfall native's direction did not go unnoticed. Her eyes were still trained sharply upon the tanned man's figure, staking her claim in the verbal exchange. No matter what this man's status and title may be, she would not roll over and take his words like a frightened little girl. "Perhaps if my _bearings_ are too ghastly, I should not attend. In fear of misrepresenting such a negative image, as Kakuzu so openly _postulates_."

The intonation of her words hit her exact feelings like a hammer upon a nail. Her interest on the fruit at the end of her fork was lost. Instead, it was gained with the need to bend the thin metal in her grasp to contain her fueling anger.

"That won't do, my lady," Madara's voice spoke up, breaking the battle that seemed to be sparking through the air. "As it is to be a banquet in my honor, I would not be contented unless you were in attendance."

"Ah, but as the guest of honor, my appearance reflects upon you just as it does the King, my lord. I wouldn't _dare_ reflect so poorly on you as well."

He let a light chuckle escape his lips as his dark eyes turned in her direction, allowing her own to part with Kakuzu to meet his attention. His long fingers reached out, trailing along the exposed skin of her neck. "I have no fears of you having a negative effect on my person, my lady. I foresee you only improving it."

She knew Madara Uchiha to be a man to get what he wanted, no matter what the cost proved to be. If he wanted her at this gala in his honor, she would be there. Even if it was against her will. She felt the pads of his fingers trail across the discoloration of her throat until he reached her collarbone. His fingers receded, but his words did not.

"Beside the point, I find your bruises to be a reflection of your character, my lady."

A pink brow rose in his direction. "In what way, Lord Uchiha?"

His attention flickered from her blemished neck to the head of the table where the King sat. If a word could describe the smirk the now played across his lips, it would be provoking. "If anyone underestimated you before, my lady, they wouldn't dare do the same a second time."

He had the audacity to taunt the King. _The King_. She supposed a man with as much power as he thought he had such rights, but it was refreshing to have someone who would not simply roll over to appease Sasori. Instead, Madara outright challenged him.

"I appreciate that you find such powerful reflections in my character, my lord," she replied with a small tilt to her lips. She wasn't sure if it was because of Madara's challenge, or towards the fact that he so blatantly shut down Kakuzu's attacking language.

Taking her crisp cloth napkin, she traced the soft material over her pink lips, removing any remains of her breakfast, before she stood from her seat. "If you'll excuse me my lords," she inclined her head to the group at the table before turning towards the King, providing a simple curtsy, "My King." She turned her head towards Madara, giving him a simple smile. "I find myself late for plans with your nephew."

Eyes turned towards the other Uchiha at the table, some raising inquisiting brows, while others felt their jealousy simmer slightly in their subconscious. "I was not aware that we had made plans, my lady," Itachi's cool tenor spoke with grace as he watched her risen form.

Her smirk widened as the attention seemed to shift back to her. She glanced back at Madara. "With your other nephew, my lord."

"Ah," he answered back, curiosity peaking. "And what could you possibly need with young Sasuke, my lady?"

"He doubts my professional training with a sword," she began as she stepped away from her seat, connecting eyes with the man at the head of the table. "I intend to prove him wrong."

"Perhaps you will have an audience, my lady," Deidara's voice spoke above the pause, his blue eyes seeming to spark with the wealth of new information. "I find myself curious to see your artistry with a sword with my own eyes, yeah."

She did not answer, only giving him a simple smile before she departed from the room. Though she did not truly have an appointment with the youngest Uchiha lord, she knew that Suigetsu would be at the training grounds at this hour and she had the insatiable need to hit something. If she hadn't escaped the garden's quick enough, it would most likely have been the master of coin's face.

-xxx-

She had returned to her room, changing into an outfit more suitable for excessive movement. A pair of dark pants cured from an animal hide. They were fitted to her legs so not to hinder her movements. She paired them with a long sleeved blouse made of light weight cream material that she tucked into her pants that came up past her hips to rest at the small of her waist. It had a slight dipped neck with strings that hung down across her chest. A leather tunic styled jacket draped over her blouse and ended where the top of her pants hugged her curve, serving to protect her from the harsh sandy winds that were expected to flow through Suna today. Her leather boots that cuffed right below her knees and her final accessory remained tucked into her blouse clasped on a string of gold keeping it close to her heart.

Making her way through the streets, she knew she was receiving many looks as she passed. A woman, dressed so unappealingly to her nature, strutting the streets. Perhaps they would not have been so surprised if she were just any woman. But her calling card had been displayed proudly as it splayed across her back, dancing in the breeze. She heard the whispers, but she didn't care. Her excitement brimmed through her features as she reached the training ground for the King's guard.

Her eyes traced the fields until she found a familiar face, practicing his sword progressions through the air. His movements were fluid and exact. Each swing held a deadly precision and if anyone had doubted his skill as a swordsman, she would encourage them to watch him practice.

"You're very good with a sword. It's actually quite beautiful to watch," Sakura commented as she leaned against the boundary that separated them from one another. Her voice called him from his practice and her sight brought a smile to his pointed features.

"Your praise honors me, my lady. What do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" he replied as he moved closer to her form at the fence, stopping in his practice.

"I feel the need to release some frustration and wondered if the offer was still on the table to spar with you."

"I'm honored you thought of me, my lady, but would it really be appropriate of me to spar with you? You are in fact a high born lady, and an honored guest of the king."

"Your observation skills are quite advanced, Suigetsu. Probably the best I've ever encountered," she teased lightly, procuring a smirk from Kisame's assistant. "But the king is aware of my presence here. But if it is my skill set you are worried about, I promise not to damage your pride too terribly."

The last comment delivered an amused chuckle from the purple eyed fighter. She watched his eyes flicker to the bruises across her neck, but it seemed he read her mood well enough to know not to prod. "Very well, my lady. I shall humor your request. Shall I have someone summon Lord Sasuke?"

"I think that would be wise. I'd like to avoid childish complaints of being uninvited if the opportunity presents itself. Young lords seem to act in such a way if not included." Suigetsu chuckled again at her quip towards the young Uchiha lord as he called a fellow guard to summon Sasuke to join them at the training fields. Another guard had gone to retrieve practice swords for them to use, handing them to the young guard as she joined him in the training arena.

He held one out for her to take, and she did with a grateful smile. Though it was not a real sword with a sharp enough point to slice skin, it felt good to have the added weight in her grasp once again.

"I can't have you cutting up my handsome face, my lady. You understand," Suigetsu commented as he watched her inspection of the practice weapon now in her grasp.

"Of course," she replied with a small smile as moved the item in her hand, familiarizing herself with its weight. "I would not want to damage your abilities to charm the skirts off of Suna's women."

His laugh was heartier as it escaped his lips this time. Obviously amused by her lack of filter in terms of speaking. He watched as she followed the movements of her sword with graceful feet. "You insinuate I wish to charm only the women of Suna, my lady."

"You insinuate he can charm any women at all," a new voice spoke entering the practice field. Their attention turned to the young Uchiha lord and he held high shoulders making his entrance. She noted that he walked like his uncle and his cousin, yet his stride was still unique to himself. His held an air of arrogance, but still provided to be stiffer than his soft spoken sibling. He had dressed himself in a dark navy practice tunic and charcoal cured pants. His sword was already strapped to his waist, but he quickly took notice of the lack of real metal weapons on the training field. Placing it in a sword rack gracing the entrance to the practice arena, he grasped a practice weapon and met them in stride.

Suigetsu scoffed before placing a hand across his chest and giving the lord a short bow. "Lord Sasuke," he greeted before rising and giving a defeated huff at his new rival. "Words such as those will allow Lady Sakura to believe I'm cold between the sheets."

The look the crossed the dark hair male's face was humorous to witness, showing shock and annoyance in the same instance. Sakura let out a light laugh before she could stop herself. Not only at Suigetsu's comment, but Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke spared a glance in her direction at the sound of her melodious laugh, glancing over her appearance before turning back to the assistant captain with a mild glare.

"I have no desire to know of your activity between the sheets, cold or not. Are we going to spar, or will you continue to bore us with your shortcomings?"

"Don't be too hard on him, my lord," Sakura defended as she stepped closer to the middle of the ring, next to the two men. "One can appreciate a man with a sense of humor."

The young lord let out a small scoff at her comment, "You may be the only one."

"Which may be why I carry myself without a stick shoved up my ass," Sakura commented lightly under her breath as she turned away to complete some warm-up moves before the spar.

Suigetsu lost himself and doubled over with laughter, needing to wipe away some tears from the corners of his eyes. Sasuke, on the other hand, proved to be completely unamused by the additional commentary. "If you're finished wasting your time as well as mine, let's get this over with."

She turned back to him with a challenging smile, her pink locks following behind her in the wind as she took her fighting stance. As the two men watched her take her stance, it looked as though she belonged on the battlefield. Suigetsu stepped up first, knowing that Sasuke would want his chance to watch her skills before he engaged her in a spar. He also wanted proof that she even knew how to fight. "Come at me whenever you're ready, my lady."

Her smile turned into a smirk as she narrowed in on Suigetsu's lithe form. She knew he would underestimate what she was actually capable of, and she decided she would use it in her advantage. She pressed her left foot into the ground, giving leverage to her sped as she sped towards him. Her right arm held her sword as she placed her left at her back so it wouldn't get in her way. She swiped lower than Suigetsu thought she could, providing that he had to block quicker than he was expecting. Pulling out of the block against his own weapon, she swiped again and again. She watched shock flicker through the swordsman's eyes as she continued her strikes, blocking each time. She had more skill than he believed.

"Take me seriously, Suigetsu," she spoke, her tone sounding as a command as it passed her lips. "Treat me like you would any other man who asked you to spar. Treat me like an _equal_."

Suigetsu seemed to realize his mistake in treating her like a proper lady on the battlefield, for she was certainly more skilled than that. Guest of the king or not. Lady of Konoha or not. She deserved to be met at her full potential. He sent her a small smirk, purple eyes darkening slightly at the prospect of a challenge. "Very well, my lady."

He came back at her with speed rivaling her own as he sent his weapon in her direction. She dodged when she had to and defended when she didn't. He was not holding back, and she knew she would be sore once they were finished, but she let that exhilaration fuel her fire as she came back with the same amount of intensity.

Sasuke watched carefully each move the Konoha Princess made as she sparred with the mist native fighter. She was fairing much better than he had hoped she would. When he offered to test her abilities, he had hoped she would be all talk so that when he proved she was weak, she would understand it. But now, she was proving that she was more of a puzzle than he thought. Perhaps he should take her more seriously as well.

Suigetsu pulled a fast slash towards her with momentum behind his strike. Seeing the move coming, Sakura used her speed to dodge to one side and her free hand to grasp the loose material of his standard guard tunic, pulling him forwards. His violet eyes widened at the unexpected move before he attempted to twist his body out of her seemingly delicate grasp. He was surprised when her so called delicate hold wasn't so delicate and the force of her hold pulled him back to their close battle. He dared a glance at her features and saw the determination in her eyes and small bit of triumph in her smile.

Her move was enough to grant her with the advantage of battle, and while Suigetsu tried to regain his footing from her brisk tug, Sakura had her practice weapon placed at his neck.

"That was a dirty move, my lady," Suigetsu panted as he felt the material of the practice blade at his neck. He looked up to see her smile change to a smirk as she let out a light laugh between her short breaths.

"You should know better than anyone that you must always be on your toes with your opponent, especially one that you severely underestimated," the pink haired victor chided as she pulled the weapon away from his neck and extended her hand in his direction.

The defeated guard took the extension of her delicate hand to pull him from the ground. He brushed the new dirt off of his uniform with his free hand, letting out a sigh in the process. The two onlookers could tell it was one of defeat.

"You let yourself be beaten by a woman," Sasuke prodded from his position at the sidelines, arrogant smirk present on his features just as whiskers were on a cat. It was if his face was designed to hold such a proud look. "A woman with _pink_ hair."

Sakura scoffed at his blatant sexism. "As if my hair has anything to do with the way I fight. If we're playing off that note in this, perhaps you fight like a bird with the resemblance your hair holds to such."

Suigetsu found amusement to her quip, while the young lord had no such luck. He scowled at her taunt as he entered the practice arena, wooden tool in hand. "You will not have such luck against me, pink _wench_," Sasuke shot back with a tone pointed like his handsomely welded sword sitting on the sidelines. The weapon he truly wanted to use in his spar against her.

"Try as you might, the look in your eyes as I fought cannot deny the surprise you felt to the skills I displayed," Sakura taunted further as she removed the leather tunic jacket from her person, tossing it towards the fence where her previous opponent was heading as the next moved closer. "But I shall not pry for a compliment when I know you are incapable of them, my lord. I am ready when you are."

Sasuke gave a quiet scoff before his posture changed and he sped forward. His fighting style was much more aggressive than Suigetsu's; that much was obvious from the way he approached each strike. It helped that she had seen him fight before, taking in his moves as he fought Suigetsu at the tourney. He was a heavily offensive fighter who focused on the power of his swings, counting on his opponent to be worn out by the raw power and defeated quickly. Thankfully, Sakura prided herself on her speed and stamina. She knew her power, though surprising for someone of her size and stature, would never compare to Sasuke's. So she would depend on her ability to defend and evade his attacks as they came.

Sasuke continued his onslaught of strikes, continuously going for her left side noting that she was dominant to her right hand. She continued to dodge away from his strikes, finding no need to defend when she could move her body out of the way fast enough. As Suigetsu watched from the edge, he felt as though Sakura was dancing around Sasuke, not fighting him. And it was beautiful.

"How typical of a woman to avoid the fight. I thought you wished to be taken earnestly as a fighter, but this is not far from pitiable." Sasuke was trying to ignite the temper he was aware that she possessed, but instead of an outburst, the pink haired noble simply smirked as she continued her dance away from his strikes.

"For a decorated fighter, you have much to learn, Sasuke," she challenged with his first name as she faked a sweep towards him with her sword successfully catching his attention before sweeping low with her left foot. It caused him to step back and give her the opportunity to send in a powerful blow of her own. He moved quickly to block it, but with his distraction she was able to turn her body for another quick strike. With her speed, she gained the upper hand enough to be the one swinging on the offensive.

It surprised Sasuke, just as much as it surprised the new audience members surrounding the practice field, that such a fighter could gain the advantage.

Sweat beaded across Sakura's forehead as she continued her swings. The Suna heat was taking a toll on her body, but she would not stop. She would prove herself a worthy adversary in the game for her life.

"My lords," Suigetsu greeted the new company with a low bow before he saluted his captain, whom was in the new party.

"Seems that she is holding her own just fine, yeah," Deidara commented as he leaned his elbows against the outlying barrier and gazed upon the spar. He watched as she procured a particularly powerful swipe that had Sasuke pressing harder to hold his ground. His eyes lit up like fire taking over the wick of a candle. "More than fine."

"Certainly not a princess that takes her position lightly," Kisame added with muscled arms crossing his chest as he watched her skilled movements. He turned to his second in command, "How long have they been at this?"

"A respectable amount of time, Captain," the purple eyed guard answered back. "And this is after she warmed up against me."

Kisame couldn't prevent the pointed smirk that crossed his mouth. "I take it from your position amongst the sidelines that you lost?"

"She is more skilled than I anticipated, sir," Suigetsu grumbled quietly to his superior.

"It appears that she may not be as skilled as the young Uchiha though, yeah," Deidara added as he called attention back to the ring where Sasuke took advantage of a slightly slower strike Sakura had sent his way. He was now back on the offensive. And he looked far from pleased.

"You have the audacity to tell me what I have to learn when you are fighting a losing battle?!" Sasuke yelled over the clashing of their earth based weapons. His strikes kept coming down hard, as did his words. "A useless wench has no right to tell me what I should learn when she needs to learn her own place in this world! It seems someone had the right idea of showing you your worth when they gave you those bruises around your neck, _little princess_. Your place is at man's feet or warming their bed like the whore you are. In fact, if you get down on your knees and beg, perhaps that's where I shall take you."

The spark had caught, and now the fire would burn brightly.

The next blow the young Uchiha swung towards his opponent was blocked with such force that it pushed his feet back through the gravel. His movement shifted the balance in power and now he was being pelted with blow after blow from the young Haruno princess.

"And who are you to tell me who I am, you craven little Uchiha _bastard_?! You think that just because your title is handed to you on a platter crested with rubies, that you are _better _than the rest?" Her heated temper aided in ignoring the soreness in her muscles, the fatigue that seeped into her bones, and the sun that scorched down into her pale skin. Sweat matted pink locks to her forehead and the skin at the back of her neck. Her breaths were deep and heavy, yet still powerful. The emotional dam that had built up since her arrival in the capital was now shattered, and the young Uchiha would feel her wrath.

"You know not of the true hardships of this world, as your virgin eyes have been shielded through the course of your pathetic life! What do you know of betrayal? Have you experienced the loss of those closest to you?! You know nothing of what plagues this country and kills hundreds, perhaps _thousands_, of innocents' every day!" Her swings were unrelenting as her spark continued to burn freely through her emerald eyes seeming as they were trying to light Sasuke aflame with will alone. Tears welled in her eyes without her knowledge and tricked down her cheeks as she continued to fight. "You are a spoiled little _brat_ who does what he is told and questions nothing. You roll over and take your orders like a dog without questioning what is right or wrong. You are pathetic, Sasuke Uchiha, and I pity those whom call you their lord or leader! For someone with lowly views, such as your own, does not deserve the luxuries they have been gifted with."

Her leg raised in a kick that made his jump back in avoidance. Noting that he had moved back, she threw her practice weapon to the ground and met Sasuke's eyes as she moved to walk passed him to the arena exit. "This battle is over."

Sasuke's free hand shot out to grab her wrist as she passed, pulling her back to him. She noted that his normally dark eyes were flecked with red, showing his true emotion. "We are not finished," his deep baritone sounded as he clenched the practice tool tightly in his opposite hand.

Her eyes narrowed sharply as she took advantage of Sasuke's occupied attention. Her fist reeled back and struck the young Uchiha square in the jaw, sending him back in pain. "We are _finished_, Lord Sasuke."

Not looking back at the freshly damaged Uchiha, she made her way towards Suigetsu who was now holding her previously discarded jacket. Her eyes met his where she could clearly see apathy alongside appraisal. She spoke his name aloud in thanks and acknowledgment before she left the area, not bothering to waste time with the other arrivals. They had seen more than enough already.

Once Sakura was out of earshot, Deidara let out a gleeful chuckle as he watched the Uchiha lord rub the damaged portion of his face. "That's quite the accessory you'll be wearing to the occasion tonight, little Sasuke."

"Shut up," he shot back.

"You must know that you deserved that, yeah," Deidara added as he ran a hand through his blonde locks before turning to exit with a smirk across his features. "At least that makes one less in the chance for her affections. That performance sure as hell knocked your royal ass out of the running, yeah."

"Shut your mouth before I cut out your tongue."

Deidara chucked once more, "Let us see if you can, young Uchiha."

_-xxx-_

By the time evening fell across the Suna sky, Sakura had already bathed and readied herself for the celebration in Madara's honor. Thankfully no dresses were gifted to her on this occasion, but she was requested to wear something that wouldn't draw so much attention to her newest lacerations. She had taken the chance to reapply Itachi's miracle salve, but her bruises were still prominent to the eye.

So instead of standing down and following orders, the young princess decided to play on the master of coin's previous words. She would cover her new designs; but in her own way.

She had decided upon a formal gown with a deep set neckline and full length sleeve that came to hang low around her wrists, as was popular to the woman of her native country. The dress clipped in to accentuate how small her waist was until it flared out at her feet. The color was a deep forest green that accented her pastel locks and lightly sun-kissed skin. She decided that her method of covering her blemished neck would be to cover it. So she decided to cover it with the largest piece of jewelry she brought with her, which happened to be a silver crested necklace with large amethyst gems decorating it. The piece clasped snuggly around her neck just barely covering her bruises. If looking close enough, there would be no mistaking the discoloring of her neck for anything but what it was.

Her hair was lightly curled as it displayed its color proudly against the dark color of her dress while smaller sections were pulled back and clipped away at the base of her skull.

She knew the party would be a lavish affair. All those in the city of high enough ranking to attend, would attend. All of the strongest game pieces would be in attendance, including the king. Part of her wished to fake feeling faint so she would not be required to attend, but the more stubborn part of her knew she should go to show now weakness. And she also wanted to flaunt her covering technique to Kakuzu, just for the smug satisfaction of it all.

A knock at her door signaled that her escort had arrived. Making her way towards the entrance, she opened the door to reveal Ame's leader standing with statuesque posture on the other side.

"Good evening, my lady. You look divine." His tone was deep, as she'd grown accustomed to as she listened to him speak during her time in the desert.

"Thank you, my lord. Your words are too kind," she replied sweetly, as she took the arm he held out to her. They made their way towards the grand hall, and she knew he wanted to speak to her about something, but was choosing not to do so.

"Say what you need to, my lord. Though I have a feeling it regards to how I hold myself tonight."

She caught the faintest of smirks tugging at his lips, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "This is a rare opportunity, my lady. Though this dinner is meant for Madara, all eyes will be on you."

"How lucky for me," Sakura drawled lowly with sarcastic undertone.

"Madara is a very powerful man. Enemy or friend, you should prefer the latter."

"Though it is likely to cost me," she finished for him as they made the last turn before they were to reach the hall. "Which I am still debating the worth of this friendship."

"A man like Madara could have you out of the city by tomorrow," Pein contended, though he kept his tone light to play the devil's advocate. She needed to see all sides, which she knew all too well.

"He could take me out of this city just to lock me in his own. I do not gain freedom from his friendship," Sakura shot back as she paused in her steps, pulling him to a halt with her.

"His price could be much higher than your freedom," Pein furthered as he stared down at her from his higher vantage point. "You must be prepared for all possibilities."

"And what good is your council when you speak in riddles?" Sakura questioned sharply. Her temper was starting to resurface, even after she thought she calmed herself when encountering the youngest Uchiha. "Council me in fairness and not from all possible advocates, my lord. I do not have the time to decipher each of your words with a fine toothed comb."

His smirk seemed to barely resurface at the presence of her temper. "An opponent must know all possible moves before making their own, Lady Sakura. Surely good council should be able to provide such."

She let out a short breath and averted her attention, knowing he was right. She felt his hand reach out to grasp her chin, pulling back her attention. "This is the chance to earn more pieces, even if they aren't Madara. There is already a rivalry for your attention. Use it in your favor."

She hummed at his answer before her lips pulled into a small smirk of her own. "A straightforward answer," she mused before she pulled away. Their steps continued as they entered the more civil of the fighting pits. Sakura felt just a sliver safer doing so at the side of Ame's feared leader. Sometimes playing your strongest pieces first was bold enough to work in your favor.

-xxx-

**Author's Note:** I'm not dead. Hello. I've been having serious writer's block, not just with this story but with all of them. And being a teacher does not give you the luxury of much free time. I've finally broke through with this one, though I wanted to go a bit further. The next chapter will be the celebration in Madara's honor, and there will be plenty of interactions galore.

This chapter gives us a big scene with Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke. I feel like that was all much deserved. He's kind of an ass. Actually, not kind of. He is. I also enjoyed writing Suigetsu's sense of humor. He is an underappreciated character. The next chapter will contain almost every character we've met so far, minus our friends from Konoha and probably Zabuza. But don't worry, he shall make his eventual return.

Thank you again for the continued support, even when my life is so hectic and ever changing. Your reviews and words of support, even after such long periods of time, are what help bring back my inspiration to write. I hope to have another chapter out for another story soon. And if there is anything you would like to see in this story, or any other story, please share your ideas with me. It's always nice to have another perspective and fresh ideas to help move mine along. Ciao for now, friends.


End file.
